L'Orgueil
by Gros Lapin Rouge
Summary: Le professeur marqua un arrêt, cherchant ses mots, les sous-pesants pour parvenir à définir au mieux sa pensée. Après de longues secondes de réflexions, il finit par trancher pour la formulation la plus simple possible :   "Et il déteste ce pays plus que tout au monde..."
1. Filius Flitwick

« La magie prend sa source au cœur d'un homme et se répand dans son sang. Elle ruisselle le long de son bras pour se glisser le long de sa baguette magique et s'élancer vers son but. La magie est une part constituante de l'être. Au même titre que vos mains ou vos jambes. A ceci près que l'on ne peut amputer un homme de sa magie, il en mourrait. La magie est comme un fleuve, on peut la détourner de son lit, lui faire faire milles choses, mais inévitablement, elle est amenée à se rebeller. Il faut la dresser, la renforcer puis la fluidifier. »

Le professeur Flitwick fit une petite pause pour se donner le temps d'admirer les visages impressionnés et passionnés qui étaient penchés en avant sur leurs tables pour entendre la moindre de ses paroles. Tous avaient entre dix et onze ans et venaient d'entrer à Poudlard. Une nouvelle génération de sorcier. Vêtus des uniformes traditionnels des étudiants Anglais. A savoir, une robe noire passée par dessus une chemise blanche. La salle était scindée en deux groupes. D'un coté, les enfants portaient des cravates vertes, et de l'autre des cravates bleues.

« Ces trois étapes sont nécessaires pour parfaire votre maîtrise de la magie. Nous passerons trois ans à travailler sur la première. Votre magie à l'heure actuelle est comparable à un torrent, un ouragan, rien ne s'est jamais opposé à elle. Elle est libre. Elle est dangereuse. Pour vous et surtout pour vos proches. »

Un frisson de peur traversa la salle. Les enfants qui faisaient face au minuscule professeur étaient conscients de leur magie depuis leurs plus tendres enfances. Ils l'avaient vu comme une camarade de jeu, une aide inopinée, parfois même une amie. Aucun ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être potentiellement dangereux.

« Imaginez, que dans un moment de colère ou d'égarement, vous laissiez s'échapper votre magie. Celle-ci, enivrée par les sentiments qui vous traverseront, se montrera agressive et détruira ce qui vous entoure. Pour un enfant, cela se résume à casser un verre, soulever des tables. Il y a généralement plus de peur que de mal. »

Un soupir de soulagement commun fut poussé devant la bonne humeur apparente du semi-gobelin. Il marqua une nouvelle pause pour laisser son regard se poser sur un enfant qui se trouvait au dernier rang. L'enfant n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis le début du cours. Il se contentait de le regarder, attentivement, mais ne réagissait pas.

« Maintenant, imaginons que nous parlions d'un adulte ordinaire, sa magie pourra s'embraser, détruisant ainsi sa maison. Il risquerait de blesser gravement les autres résidents. Il pourrait se blesser lui même. »

La joie qui était montée à l'écoute du discours bon enfant du professeur s'évapora. Douchée par la dureté de la réalité. Certains avaient souri en se rappelant de leurs expériences. Quand ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Quand ils s'envolaient sans raison, quand les meubles tremblaient durant leurs caprices.

« Et si nous parlions de puissants sorciers, ce que vous êtes sans aucun doute. Les catastrophes provoquées par un manque de contrôle pourraient s'avérer d'autrement plus funestes. Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération. Il s'est énervé une fois et savez vous ce qu'il s'est produit ? »

Les enfants restèrent silencieux devant le ton grave de ce professeur qui semblait toujours si joyeux, toujours plein d'esprit et de vivacité.

« Une tempête s'est levée, au cœur de Londres. Je ne parle pas d'un petit orage, mais d'un véritable cauchemar... Des centaines et des centaines de moldus ont été blessés... »

* * *

« C'était la première fois que je faisais cours à Harry Potter. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ces brefs instants où j'ai fait mon discours. Chaque année je commence de la même façon, pour mettre les enfants en garde contre leur propre magie. La magie n'a pas de sentiments, elle n'est que puissance. Il faut en avoir conscience. Comme chaque année, les enfants m'ont écouté, ils étaient passionnés, mais lui ne l'était pas. Il savait de quoi je lui parlais, il avait déjà discipliné sa magie et entamé la phase de renforcement. Il n'avait que onze ans et il avait déjà le niveau de magie d'un septième année... »

« Petit à petit, j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais ni face à James Potter, ni à Lily Evans. Nombre d'entre nous ne s'en sont rendus compte que trop tard. J'entends par là Severus et Minerva. L'enfant ressemblait à ses parents, mais il n'était pas eux. Là où James avait apprit la magie par passion pour elle, là où Lily l'avait dompté par amour de la connaissance. Lui, il l'a apprit pour survivre. La magie est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on puisse faire à un être doué de conscience. Mais quand cet être vient à considérer sa magie comme une malédiction et un fardeau, il ne peut qu'arriver des choses horribles. »

« La magie d'Harry était toujours très calme, puissante et rassurante. En certains aspects on pouvait la rapprocher de celle d'Albus. Une sorte d'éminence grise bienveillante. La seule différence résidait dans la maîtrise de son porteur. Harry était loin d'avoir le niveau d'Albus. Alors quand cette puissance titanesque s'est agitée au retour du Lord Noir, de nombreuses catastrophes se sont abattues sur l'Angleterre. Harry était une personne avec un grand sens de l'empathie et une grande générosité, sa fuite était inéluctable dès l'instant où il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait canaliser convenablement son énergie. »

« Ce qui fût le plus triste à observer fut cette déchéance progressive et programmée. Rien ne pouvait stopper la course de sa magie, son renforcement exponentiel. D'habitude, la puberté magique commence aux alentours de la dix-septième année, celle d'Harry a commencé avant ses douze ans. La faute revenant à son enfance. S'il avait eu une vie normale ces problèmes se seraient posés à l'age de ses vingt ans, il aurait eu assez de connaissances pour résister... mais en l'état des choses, les difficultés ont commencé à ses quatorze ans. L'année où il fut précipité dans une des compétions les plus dangereuses d'Europe. Une compétition où il nous subjugua de merveilles avec sa magie, où il l'a repoussa dans ses retranchements, lui demandant toujours plus, la rendant avide de reconnaissance. »

« Personne ne su ce qui se passa là-bas. Ce fut un traumatisme, une coupure à vif dans l'évolution d'Harry et de sa magie. Quand il revint et annonça le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il était épuisé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne devait plus lutter pour garder en lui cette force écrasante. Il semblait à la fois horrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et soulagé de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules. J'ai parlé avec Albus de ce que cela faisait d'être la victime de sa propre magie. Albus est un sorcier exceptionnellement puissant. Il a toujours vécu dans la peur de céder à ses émotions un jour, comme il l'avait fait à Londres lors de son duel contre Grindelwald. Il me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, seule la patience et l'abnégation pouvait permettre de contenir en sois sa propre énergie. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais mené cette lutte contre lui même. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'est écrasé devant la force brut de son adversaire. »

« La magie a la particularité de se renforcer avec le temps. Il ne s'agit là que d'un principe et il y a trois cas d'école. Si le sorcier est trop faible, sa magie stagnera voir s'affaiblira une fois achevé la puberté magique. Si le sorcier est puissant, sa magie s'affinera avec le temps, lui donnant de plus en plus de maîtrise, et parfois elle ira croissante. Si le sorcier est trop puissant, il devra retenir sa magie. Celle si, devant affronter une résistance, se surpassera pour tenter de battre cette barrière, ce qui la rendra plus violente, plus sauvage. C'est ce qui la renforcera encore plus. De fait, si un sorcier est très puissant, sa magie n'ira que croissante... C'est sans doute l'une des plus grandes injustices de ce monde. »

« Si Albus a réussi à tenir si longtemps sa magie en respect, c'est en raison de son savoir. Il a su tisser des protections autour de Poudlard qui absorbait quotidiennement son énergie. Certains disent qu'Albus est un fou avec sa passion des bonbons au citron, d'autres le traitent de lâche pour avoir refusé à plusieurs reprises de quitter Poudlard pour s'engager plus avant dans la lutte contre les mages noirs qui parsèment le monde. Albus ne peut tout simplement pas quitter Poudlard sous risque de voir le contrôle de sa magie lui échapper. Poudlard est une sorte de prison pour lui. Il ne peut quitter le château sans risquer de mettre en danger des dizaines d'innocents. Mais il a pour compensation d'en protéger des centaines en restant directeur. Il a trouvé son équilibre. Chose qu'Harry n'a pu faire durant sa scolarité, par manque de connaissance. Tout est allé trop vite. »

« La guerre grondait à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du château. Nous professeurs, nous voyons nos élèves s'enfoncer dans la haine et la peur. Tout était prétexte pour les distraire. Notre plus grande erreur fut le tournoi de duel. Pendant près d'un an, ils ont oublié les rivalités, le temps de la sixième année d'Harry. Mais ce fut cette année qui marqua définitivement la scission entre lui et les autres élèves. Ce fut une folie de le faire affronter Albus en récompense pour sa place de premier. Jamais de mémoire de professeurs et de fantômes pour tous vous dire, nous avions vu un tel affrontement. Sauvage, violent, désespéré. L'air vibrait à chaque sortilège et le sol tremblait à chaque conjuration. J'avais cru pendant un temps que les barrières de protections dressées aux préalables ne tiendraient pas. Nous ne pouvons que remercier Albus pour son génie, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu de tels enchantements... Ce n'était plus deux hommes qui se battaient, c'était des monstres. »

« Malheureusement, c'est cette image que les camarades d'Harry ont retenu. Celle du monstre de puissance et non celle du garçon généreux. Il s'est retrouvé seul, déjà qu'il n'était pas très entouré auparavant. Il se perdit dans son propre monde. Terriblement seul. »

« Je n'ai pas assisté à son duel contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il l'a remporté. Puis il est parti et nous ne l'avons jamais revu... Voilà l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Voilà l'histoire de l'homme que vous cherchez par tous les moyens à ramener en Angleterre. »

Un silence respectueux accueillit les paroles du professeur de sortilèges. Seules les braises d'un feu mourant et quelques bougies éclairaient encore son bureau. Le meuble en lui même était recouvert de multiples parchemins, d'ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles et d'une tasse de thé. La fenêtre fermée donnait sur le parc du château, il était recouvert de neige. Les étoiles, déjà hautes dans le ciel, donnaient au lac des milliers de reflets. Pendant un bref instant, le professeur se perdit dans le paysage, tentant de se remémorer d'autres faits marquants.

« Auriez-vous une idée d'où nous pourrions le trouver ? » La personne qui avait posé la question était une belle jeune femme. Ginny Weasley, la benjamine de la famille. Une élève douée selon les souvenirs du vieux professeur. Elle devait avoir dans les trente ans aujourd'hui. Filius soupira en pensant à son age. _Que le temps passe vite. _

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, des dizaines de personnes sont parties à sa recherche, mais aucune ne l'a jamais trouvé. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'Harry. Il était dans ma maison il est vrai, il était studieux mais surtout discret. Je ne l'ai eu qu'une seule fois dans mon bureau. Pour le féliciter suite à sa première victoire au Quidditch. »

« Si vous aviez eu besoin de parfaire votre maîtrise de la magie, où seriez vous allez ? » Demanda Neville Londubat qui était aussi dans le bureau. Il était le compagnon de Ginny depuis de nombreuses années et cherchait désespérément l'aide d'Harry.

« Dans un endroit déserté de toute vie, dans le Nord, très loin au Nord... Là où les vents froids gèlent le cœur des hommes. C'est en ces seuls lieux que l'ont peut laisser libre sa magie sans risquer la vie d'autrui. Mais Neville, quelque soit la gravité de cette guerre. Je ne pense pas que chercher Harry soit une bonne solution. Il pourra vaincre une nouvelle fois Tu-Sais-Qui, mais rien ne l'empêchera de revenir, encore et encore. Harry est un sorcier très puissant, mais il est également un homme. »

Le professeur marqua un arrêt, cherchant ses mots, les sous-pesants pour parvenir à définir au mieux sa pensée. Après de longues secondes de réflexions, il finit par trancher pour la formulation la plus simple possible :

« Et il déteste ce pays plus que tout au monde... »

* * *

Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je travail sur différents projets de fictions, j'ai enfin trouvé une idée qui me plaisait suffisamment pour commencer à écrire. Je ne promet pas une parution régulière où même semestrielle, j'ai un emplois du temps pour le moins chargé.

J'ai l'espoir que ce prologue vous ait plu et qu'il vous encouragera à lire la suite, merci d'avoir lu.

Et un grand merci à Lord Orpheus (Et toutes les personnes qui se cachent derrière) pour leurs aides précieuses tant pour les conseils d'écritures, que pour la correction et pour les débats qui m'ont permis d'affiner ma perception du personnage d'Harry Potter.

Tinky Winky Doodle


	2. Seigneur des Ténèbres

oOo Lord Voldemort, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Vous-Savez-Qui flânait le long du chemin de traverse. Son visage et sa magie dissimulés sous un savant mélange de sortilèges, dont une partie était de son invention. Depuis son retour, un froid matin de février, il s'adonnait de plus en plus à cette pratique. Tant pour sonder l'humeur des sorciers britanniques que pour s'éloigner de son manoir.

Il était revenu six ans plus tôt et ne faisait pas trop parler de lui. Il devait respecter des plans. Il avait appris de son précédent duel contre Harry Potter. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. La logique eu voulu qu'il se révèle au grand jour. Qu'il enchaîne les duels maintenant que son adversaire était porté disparu. Mais il se méfiait. Potter pouvait revenir en Angleterre à tout moment et le défier. Rien ne garantirait alors sa victoire. Il avait perdu une fois, il ne risquerait pas de perdre une seconde fois.

Voldemort ne comptait pas les événements du 31 Octobre 1981 comme une défaite. Il avait été bêtement aveuglé par la magie de Lily Potter. Quel dommage que cette femme eut-été une Sang-De-Bourbe. Il en aurait fait la reine de son royaume. Mais non content d'avoir échoué à déjouer ses protections. Il devait affronter sa progéniture qui était au moins aussi douée qu'elle.

Sa main se crispa d'elle même. _Au moins aussi douée qu'elle. _La vérité, c'est qu'il ignorait le potentiel de son adversaire. Le duel huit ans plus tôt avait été expéditif. Il se rappelait de chaque instant. De l'engagement, où il s'était incliné de façon solennelle pour honorer cet homme qui était sensé l'empêcher de régner. Du regard plein de dédain de Potter alors qu'il relevait la tête. Puis du _Reducto _qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Ça n'avait même pas été un duel. Il n'avait pas encore dégainé sa baguette que son corps reconstitué par magie noir implosait...

Une exécution vécut comme une humiliation. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la fluidité avec laquelle Potter avait dégainé sa baguette. La vitesse à laquelle il avait lancé le sort, le condamnent à deux autres années d'errance. Et finalement l'explosion douloureuse qu'avait provoqué le contact entre cette magie déchaînée et son corps frêle. Lord Voldemort ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis longtemps, ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Mais ce jour-là il sentit le feu se rependre en lui. La magie est puissance et aucun sorcier ne saurait l'ignorer. Il avait sentit la différence de niveau entre lui et Potter.

Il patientait, préparant des plans élaborés. Ne cédant jamais à l'impulsivité. Comme le disait Nagini « Rien ne sert d'être immortel si tu ne sais prendre ton temps. » Nagini avait toujours été de bon conseil. C'est elle par ailleurs qui lui avait recommandé de venir sur le chemin de traverse pour s'imprégner du monde sorcier britannique. Il ne pouvait observer le monde au travers des yeux de ses Mangemorts pervertis.

Une cloche sonna. Le _Gong_ se répéta dix fois avant que Lord Voldemort ne se redresse. L'heure était venue de se rendre à une de ses réunions. Il appréciait de moins en mois ces moments. Depuis sa défaite contre Potter il ne voyait plus le monde de la même façon. Cette servilité, cette peur qui luisait dans les yeux de ses serviteurs ne le contentait plus. A quoi bon terroriser des larves ? La moitié de ses effectifs voulait se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme d'ampleur considérable. Mais lui n'était pas partisan de cette idée. Potter se montrerait bien assez tôt. De plus, l'ordre du phénix le cherchait activement, à quoi bon gaspiller du temps et des moyens pour une information que lui rapporterait Severus ?

Voldemort poussa un soupir amusé avant de sonder les sorts d'anti-transplanage qui protégeaient le chemin de traverse. Puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore qui attira l'attention des quelques badauds osant sortir à cette heure matinale. Les Aurors qui apparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent durent faire face à l'effondrement progressif d'une toile qu'ils avaient tissés pendant des semaines. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

oOo Aurors, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? » Nymphadora Tonks se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère devant le discours que lui tenait le vieil homme qu'elle interrogeait.

« Non ! » Se récria le pauvre tenancier d'un petit commerce du chemin de traverse. « Il y avait cet homme, grand, cheveux brun, je n'ai pas vu son visage car il portait une cape noir. Il regardait ma vitrine depuis plusieurs minutes. Puis dès que l'église a sonné dix heure. Il a transplané. Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel bruit. On aurait dit un coup de canon-à-feu ! Puis toutes les alarmes se sont déclenchées et vous êtes arrivés. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que ces sortilèges ont été installé par les meilleurs Aurors du pays ? Qu'ils sont alimentés par cinq générateurs magiques, et vous voulez me faire croire qu'un simple paumé qui vient boire un café tous les matins a pu les dérégler suffisamment pour provoquer une réécriture de leurs codes runiques provoquant ainsi un effondrement partiel ? » Un Auror aux cheveux roux eu un petit rire en entendant l'explication de sa coéquipière avant de dégainer sa baguette.

« Oui ! Il était là, il est parti, et tout s'est effondré ! Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! » Le commerçant commença à reculer, sa voix passant de la colère à la peur au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de la mine sombre des guerriers qui l'entouraient. Il était innocent, il en était persuadé. Mais rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait convaincre ces hommes. « Je... je... »

Il tenta de récupérer sa baguette qui était posé sur le comptoir. L'action fut vaine car il fut percuté de plein fouet par quatre _stupefix_ qui l'envoyèrent s'effondrer contre une étagère. Sa femme recula. Elle s'était tenue dans l'encadrure de la porte qui donnait sur le sous-sol. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et deux sorts la précipitèrent dans l'inconscience elle aussi. L'Auror Tonks balaya le petit magasin d'antiquités du regard. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire contre laquelle le vieil homme avait buté pour passer sa baguette sur les différents artefacts qui y étaient entreposés.

« Ron, emmène ces deux là au ministère. On les interrogera une fois réveillés. Ils réaliseront peut-être qu'on ne nous raconte pas n'importe quoi. Envois moi une équipe de Langues-de-Plomb. Je ne détecte aucune magie noire mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Ces rats sont doués pour planquer leurs merdes. » Elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer si son subordonné, un homme de grande taille avec une certaine carrure, avait entendu avant de descendre dans la cave du magasin.

Ron s'approcha du commerçant et chercha son pouls pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux derniers membres de son équipe. « Il est résistant le vieux. David va faire une ronde sur l'allée. J'enverrais quelqu'un te relever à midi. Charles, tu emmènes la veille. » Les deux autres s'activèrent rapidement et Ron retourna à sa préparation. Il posa doucement le vieillard sur le sol en position de sécurité avant de placer un sceau sur son pull en laine. Il poussa un long soupir.

« J'te parie trois noises qu'il est innocent. » Commenta doucement Charles qui effectuait le même rituel sur la vieille femme. « Il faudra penser à fermer le magasin et lever les sorts de protection, c'est pas parce que Tonks a ses règles qu'on doit laisser ces vieux se faire cambrioler. » Il avait moins de vingt ans et avait passé ses examens finaux il y a quelques semaines à peine. Il détestait cordialement Nymphadora qui avait eu la maladresse de renverser une tasse de café sur son premier rapport. Rapport qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à rédiger.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Ne lui dis rien, elle est un peu à cran en ce moment. J'crois qu'elle a rompu avec son mec à cause du job. Tu sais, il trouve ça trop dangereux, surtout pour une nana. »

« J'm'en tamponne le Strangulot, si elle est pas capable de garder ses problèmes familiaux à la maison. C'est qu'elle n'a rien à faire à la tête d'une équipe. Ce mec là, il a une famille, et quelle va être sa réaction quand elle va apprendre que le vieux s'est fait arrêter comme un chien ? Ils vont venir au ministère en souriant ? Non, ils vont nous démonter en procès, Rita va faire mumuse avec ça et on aura encore plus de difficultés à trouver des renseignements. » Il chuchotait mais sa voix était chargée de colère, sans doute n'était-elle pas entièrement dirigée vers sa supérieur dans la mesure où il avait aussi participé à cette arrestation arbitraire.

« Tu prêches un convaincu mon frère. Bon, plus vite on sera au ministère, plus vite on pourra les réveiller, et plus vite on tirera ce malentendu au clair. Le vieux n'est pas assez puissant pour démolir les protections, mais il en sait peut être plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire. »

Les dernières vérifications d'usage se firent dans un silence de plomb. Charles se remémorant l'arrestation et Ron pensant à ce qu'il y aurait à manger au self. D'un rapide signe de tête commun, ils transplanèrent. Le transport des prisonniers grandement aidé par la disparition des barrières. Ron eut d'ailleurs un sourire en arrivant au ministère. _Il nous a bien facilité la tâche le bonhomme. _« J'les emmène en salle d'interrogatoire, toi va faire un rapport au vieux Barty. » Il se séparèrent ainsi, après avoir passés la grande porte en bois de chêne qui ouvrait sur le bureau des Aurors.

Le bureau, surnommé la Fourmilière, était une salle immense qui donnait sur des dizaines et des dizaines de couloirs. Il y avait une centaine de box installés au centre de la pièce, chaque Aurors en avait un à sa disposition. Ils étaient regroupés en équipe. Les Aurors travaillant toujours par quatre. Puis ces équipes étaient rassemblées dans un autre groupement : l'escouade qui en réunissait quatre. Et cette escouade se trouvait dans un régiment qui se composait de la même façon. Il y avait en tout trois régiments qui stationnaient en permanence au ministère, sur un total de quinze. Charles partit déposer son manteau à son bureau avant d'envoyer une rapide note à son supérieur hiérarchique : Barty Croupton.

Il ne pouvait se rendre directement au bureau de ce dernier car celui-ci avait toujours des réunions ou des affaires pour le moins urgentes à traiter. Et l'arrestation d'un vieux vendeur ne rentrait pas dans ce que Charles qualifiait de « cas de force majeur », l'effondrement des barrières en était un, mais il y avait déjà une vingtaine d'Aurors sur le coup. Il attendrait donc la réponse de son supérieur avant de s'en aller quérir l'aide des Langues-de-Plomb. Et puis, ça ferait les pieds à Tonks d'attendre un peu sur le chemin de traverse. Il rejoignit ensuite la salle de détente où il ne trouva personne, il ne fût pas surprit par cet état de fait. Avec la cohue provoquée ce matin, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de temps libre dans les prochains jours pour les gardiens de l'ordre.

La salle de détente était bien plus petite que la pièce centrale. Elle ne pouvait accueillir qu'une dizaine de personnes à la fois et servait surtout de nuit, lors des gardes. Ce n'était pas confortable d'attendre plusieurs heures assis sur une chaise. Il s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil qui se présenta, il était fait de cuir. Les Aurors avaient le droit au meilleur. Il attendrait le retour de sa note dans le calme. Charles travaillait depuis minuit et une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il n'était pas doué pour détecter la magie noire, pas bon pour les interrogatoires. Il avait du mal à rédiger ses rapports. Il n'avait été intégré dans l'équipe de Tonks que pour ses performances de duel. Et même au sein de cette unité, il se savait largement dépassé. Ron Weasley était une sorte de légende, David possédait le plus grand palmarès d'arrestations de Mangemorts. Et la chef avait été formée par Alastor Maugrey en personne. Il était juste un remplaçant, celui qui avait pris la place de leur collègue. Mort au champ d'honneur comme tant d'autres.

Ce fut une douleur qui le réveilla. Un oiseau de papier lui picorait le visage. Il s'était endormi, épuisé par son service. D'une certaine façon, c'est ce manque de sommeil qui expliquait le comportement de Tonks. Elle faisait plus d'heures supplémentaires que n'importe qui. Elle était la chargée des recherches sur Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Avant-De-Fuir-Comme-Un-Lâche dixit Rita Skeeter. Charles ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet. Tout le monde décrivait Harry Potter comme un grand sorcier, un duelliste invincible, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il était sur d'une chose : cet acharnement de la presse sur le Survivant était inutile. Plus d'encre avait coulé pour insulter l'homme que pour encenser ses victoires.

Il déplia l'oiseau de papier une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprits et le lu rapidement : _J'ai bien eu votre note, transmettez à Tonks qu'elle est libre de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour résoudre le problème. Trouvez ces imbéciles qui ont démoli les barrières, arrêtez-les. S'ils résistent trop, tuez-les. _Charles se releva, il devait être midi et il avait reçu les ordres. Même s'il ne les cautionnait pas, il serait obligé de s'exécuter. C'était la guerre.

oOo Manoir Malfoy, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Le manoir de style gothique était la demeure ancestrale de la famille Malfoy. Grand, magnifique, mais surtout ancien. Malgré tous les sorts de réchauffement qu'avaient mis en place les Gobelins, il était impossible d'atteindre une température convenable dans toutes les pièces. Les pierres de taille, veilles de plusieurs siècles, absorbaient tout. Chaleur, joie, magie. Ne laissant planer sur les habitants qu'un sentiment de froide indifférence. Nombre de personne n'osaient plus y venir. Et Narcissa, la maîtresse de maison, faisait son maximum pour s'en tenir éloignée. Seul Lucius semblait s'y complaire, sans doute car il s'agissait de son héritage le plus précieux. Le signe même de sa richesse et de la grandeur de sa famille.

Sans compter que c'était en ce lieu que Voldemort tenait ses réunions d'état-major. Dans la salle de réception. Celle-ci possédait une décoration simple. Elle contenait une grande table possédant une vingtaine de places. Chacune occupée par un des Lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une longue baie-vitrée s'ouvrait sur l'ouest offrant une vue dégagée sur le parc. A tout moment les résidents voyaient ce qu'il s'y passait. Il s'agissait là de la seule voie d'accès au manoir. Du reste, il était entouré d'une dense forêt peuplée de créatures oubliées.

« Je vous ai rassemblés ce matin pour vous faire part de nos nouveaux plans d'action. » Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, revenant de sa promenade sur le chemin de traverse. « Nous allons abandonner nos efforts pour analyser la structure des sortilèges protégeant le ministère de la magie. Nous avons désormais une nouvelle cible. Pourriez vous deviner laquelle mes très chers amis ? »

Seul le silence répondit à cette question. Voldemort était un expert de la rhétorique. Il aimait s'entendre parler même s'il ne supportait plus ce silence implacable qui s'installait toujours suite à ses discours. Aucun homme n'avait à ce jour l'audace de parler après lui. Il n'aurait pas qualifié une prise de parole de courage, car pouvoir du courage il fallait éprouver de la peur. Or en sa présence, on ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la terreur. C'était donc folie de lui répondre.

« Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas ! » S'écria-t-il devant le manque de réaction de ses fidèles. « Comment voulez vous que nous mettions en place une stratégie digne de ce nom si vous ne la comprenez pas. Et pire, que vous n'en n'êtes pas acteurs ! Lucius, toi qui est si bavard et brillant en temps normal, fais nous part de tes réflexions. »

« Nous allons attaquer Poudlard ? » proposa le prénommé. Il ne réussit pas à cacher la surprise que lui causa cette subite interrogation et ce malgré le flegme habituel qu'il affichait en publique, comme dans la sphère privé. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cherchant à comprendre s'il avait fait une erreur au cours de ses dernières missions. Il voulait savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose ayant offensé son Seigneur d'une quelconque façon. Car il savait que le Lord avait changé depuis son retour. Il s'était adouci d'une certaine façon. Mais ses punitions n'en étaient devenues que plus cruelles...

« Une idée intéressante qui nécessiterait d'être envisagée. Oui... Nous pourrions attaquer Poudlard et avoir à faire face à plusieurs centaines d'élèves surentraînés, affronter les plus grands sorciers de Grande Bretagne et voir débarquer des centaines d'Aurors. Sans compter le château qui lui même essayera de nous tuer. N'as-tu donc rien appris de notre échec ? »

« Désolé mon Seigneur. » Le grand homme inclina la tête mais le geste ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Voldemort qui le toisait de son regard carmin glacé.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Lucius. Mais à tes parents qui auraient du t'achever à la naissance au vu de la bêtise crasse qui te caractérise. Mais bon, je suis d'une excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Je vais donc te laisser une chance de te rattraper. »

Le temps que prit le maître de la maison Malfoy pour réfléchir se passa dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osant bouger de crainte de s'attirer la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les secondes s'écoulant tel des heures. Dans cette atmosphère de crispation et de peur, seul de Lord qui trônait en bout de table, semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il regardait tranquillement le jardin du manoir et s'évertuait à deviner le motif qu'avait cherché à tracer Narcissa avec les fleurs qu'elle plantait à longueur de journée. Il avait conscience que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec de part la rigueur de l'hiver. Mais penser aux fleurs, lui permettait d'oublier l'incompétence de ces subordonnés

« Nous pourrions attaquer le chemin de traverse ? »

Lucius avait finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour faire une seconde proposition. Il savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait trouver la bonne réponse. Son maître était un génie. Et il ne pourrait jamais imaginer réfléchir de la même façon que lui. Il fut un temps où il était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cette époque datait de son enfance. Lorsque le Lord était encore un homme. Avant qu'il ne transcende les limites de l'humanité et qu'il ne devienne immortel. Il avait connu Voldemort bien avant que ce dernier ne se présente comme le porte parole des Sangs-Purs bafoués.

« Une idée intéressante Lucius. » Murmura le monstre qui avait dégainé sa baguette, faisant courir un frisson de peur le long du dos du chef de l'ancienne famille. « Une idée brillante si nous n'étions pas en sous-effectifs. Mais, je n'ai pas la prétention de penser à ta place. Tu dois avoir plan. Fais-nous en donc part. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer le ministère, les protections qui l'entourent sont trop puissantes sans compter les Aurors qui y sont rassemblés. Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Poudlard qui regroupe les sorciers les plus puissants de notre génération. Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Pré-au-lard ou d'autres villages sorciers sans courir le risque de blesser d'autres familles parfaitement respectable. Il ne reste que le chemin de traverse. » Lucius n'était pas peu fier de sa présentation, il avait en quelques mots résumé la situation complexe dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement le mouvement.

Il savait aussi que le Lord en avait pleinement conscience. Ce dernier ayant fait arrêter les nombreux raids qu'ils pratiquaient précédemment. Il y avait plus de deux-cents Aurors chargés de protéger le ministère, un même nombre stationnait à Pré-au-lard, et les autres étaient dispersés sur tout le territoire britanniques avec de multiples appareils de détections pour faire face à tout raid surprise. Les Mangemorts étaient paralysés, surtout qu'ils n'étaient que deux centaines, Lucius devrait un jour demander leurs véritables effectifs aux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Si nous effectuons cette attaque avec vingt de nos meilleurs combattants nous pourrions prendre par surprise les équipes d'Aurors chargées de protéger les boutiques. Puis massacrer les derniers commerçants qui ne sont pas des Sang-Pur. Les protections du Chemin de Traverse sont assez rudimentaires. Elles n'ont pas pour but premier d'interdire l'accès aux sorciers, mais de rendre la rue indétectable aux moldus. Ainsi nous pourrions investir les lieux avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Ce qui nous laisserait entre cinq et dix minutes de mouvement pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. »

« Et selon toi qui seraient les meilleurs combattants à emmener pour une telle opération ? » L'attention de Tom était sincère pour une fois. Il était agréablement surpris de la réflexion qu'avait mené son lieutenant. Il était rare que celui-ci ait de bonnes idées. Cependant, dès qu'il était motivé par une menace quelconque, il se surpassait.

« Tous ceux rassemblés ici... »

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa du visage exultant de son vis-à-vis qui avait pris conscience de l'intérêt qu'il avait suscité pour traîner le long de ses hommes. Lucius était dans le vrai, dans cette pièce se trouvait les meilleurs combattants de la guerre pour la suprématie des Sang Pur.

Bellatrix Lestrange valait à elle seule une dizaine d'Aurors. Ses connaissances en magie noire n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Lord Voldemort. Severus Rogue était de loin le meilleur duelliste de la pièce. Lucius lui même était un expert. Les Carrow possédaient quant à eux une technique de combat, personnelle, qui les rendaient quasiment invincibles en bataille rangée. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient des sources de magie inépuisables capable de lancer de multiples impardonnables sans se fatiguer pendant plusieurs minutes. Quant aux autres, trop nombreux pour que Voldemort ne se souviennent de chacun personnellement. Ils étaient tous des duellistes émérites et des tueurs confirmés. Cette pièce renfermait, à n'en pas douter, l'élite des mages noirs de ce temps.

Un frisson de pure excitation courut le long du bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur qui n'y avait pas brillé depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, du sang impur coulerait. Lucius avait trouvé une solution temporaire à ses problèmes. Lui qui ne trouvait plus de cible convenable. De plus, un fieffé imbécile avait détruit les sorts protégeant le chemin de traverse. A cette heure, il devait grouiller d'Aurors, d'employés du ministère et de pseudos experts cherchant à comprendre ce phénomène. Aucun d'eux ne s'imaginant voir arriver l'escadron le plus redouté de l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Le midi serait rouge...

Un long sifflement furieux interrompit le cours des pensées du Lord qui s'imaginait déjà entrain de massacrer ces insectes du ministère. Nagini venait de rentrer dans la salle et elle grondait d'une colère froide.

oOo Harry Potter, 15 décembre 1999 oOo

Harry Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit la lisière de la forêt apparaître. Il repéra un chemin facile d'accès pour rejoindre les premiers points de lumières. C'est en souriant qu'il leva une dernière fois sa machette pour trancher l'unique liane qui lui bloquait encore le chemin. Il glissa un regard en arrière et observa la trace béante que laissait son passage dans la végétation environnante. Il se trouvait au centre de la forêt amazonienne, à la recherche d'un vieux temple Maya oublié du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de voir un peu d'soleil, pas vrai Poncho ? »

« Du soleil ! Du soleil ! Du soleil ! » Harry s'ébroua faisant tomber le fameux Poncho de son chapeau. Il s'agissait d'un perroquet brésilien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il l'avait ramassé pendant son _voyage_ dans la forêt. Il employait ce mot car il n'aurait avoué à personne qu'il s'était lamentablement perdu. La carte était pourtant claire. Mais manifestement on ne pouvait-être doué dans tous les domaines. Après plusieurs jours sans trouver son chemin, il avait du faire un choix. Suivre les indications de la carte et tourner en rond à jamais ou tracer sa propre route en avançant toujours tout droit.

Harry pouvait se donner de nombreuses qualités, mais la patience était loin d'être l'une d'entre elles. Il avait donc fini par utiliser sa carte comme allume feu. En insultant le vieillard qui lui avait vendu de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Le climat lourd et oppressant de la forêt l'avait sans doute aidé à se dérider. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit un homme, remontant jusqu'à la trente-septième génération de ses ancêtres. Il s'était arrêté suite à la rencontre avec Poncho qui avait allégé l'atmosphère de son aventure. Les commentaires du perroquet et sa voix criarde ayant le don d'égayer l'humeur du sombre jeune homme.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on crapahute dans cette forêt ? »

« Deux lunes, sept soleils, cinq pluies. Toujours pas perroquet ce poisson que tu perroquet pour suivre toi ! »

* * *

Voilà voilà :)

Ce fut un chapitre intéressant à écrire, je m'y suis bien amusé pour certains passages et j'ai déjà commencé le suivant mais je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps il me faudra pour le finir. Ces deux premiers chapitres ayant été essentiellement calme, je ne sais pas ce que ça fera d'écrire un chapitre contenant plus d'actions.

Un grand merci à Lord, et à ceux qui ont rewievé, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)

Bonne soirée

Tinky Winky Doodle


	3. Ténèbres

oOo Lord Voldemort, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

Tom regarda son serpent siffler. Ce que la créature racontait lui était incompréhensible tant cette dernière était en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça l'ennuyait légèrement.

« _Tu ne dois pas attaquer Londres ! Imagine si Potter se montre ? Tu n'as aucun plan de secours..._ »

Le mage noir cacha sa surprise devant le commentaire. En temps normal, Nagini se contentait de lui donner de simples conseils. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton froid, énervé. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déçue. Impression étrange pour cet homme qui n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« _Potter ne viendra jamais en Angleterre._ » Répondit-il doucement. « _Enfin si, il peut revenir à tout instant. Cependant, pour qu'il puisse interrompre le raid. Il faudrait qu'il soit dans les environs de Londres. Nous n'avons donc rien à craindre. Le seul sujet d'inquiétude qui pourrait se poser serait la présence de Dumbledore. Mais le vieil homme vit reclus dans son château depuis ma résurrection... Il a même abandonné ses charges au Magenmagot_. »

«_ Soit... Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de faire vent arrière. De plus, annuler ce raid maintenant que les sangs se sont échauffés ne serait pas bon pour notre autorité. Rappelle-toi juste de donner les ordres initialement prévus. Ste Mangouste ne tombera pas tout seul à ce que je sache._ »

Lord Voldemort approuva de façon sentencieuse. Nagini avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans sa façon d'agir et de réfléchir. Échanger avec elle, c'était comme s'entretenir avec soi même. A ceci près que l'on avait un interlocuteur qui nous répondait. L'avantage en plus était le Fourchelangue, personne sur cette terre ne comprendrait jamais leurs longues conversations.

« _Évite de mourir..._ » Sur ce dernier sifflement le serpent long de plusieurs mètres se glissa hors de la salle. Faisant glisser son corps froid le long des Mangemorts attablés, provoquant écœurement et peur sur son passage.

« Nagini vient de m'apporter d'excellentes informations mes amis. » Sourit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ricanant de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait manipuler ses disciples. « Ce matin, les protections entourant le Chemin de Traverse se sont effondrées pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui renforce d'autant plus l'intérêt que nous pourrions avoir à lancer un raid. A l'heure où je vous parle, il y a sans doute une vingtaine d'Aurors qui patrouille, un beau paquet d'experts et je ne sais quoi d'autre de présent. »

Il y eu des petits rires suite à son trait d'esprit, le « je ne sais quoi d'autre _»_ étant interprété par « Sang-De-Bourbe ».

« Mais avant de partir je dois vous faire part de certains desseins que nous allons tâcher de mener à bien dans le courant de la prochaine année. Suite à ce raid, vous serez libre de vous organiser comme vous le désirez pour les vacances de Noël. Après tout, nous n'allons pas arrêter de vivre pour quelques Sangs-de-Bourbe, je me trompe ? » Face à l'approbation général il poursuivit son discours.

« L'Angleterre est beaucoup trop bien protégée pour que nous ne puissions y réinstaurer nos traditions avant de longues années. Pendant que nous luttons avec acharnement, les Sangs-de-Bourbe s'enfuient à l'étranger. Où ils continuent d'insulter notre cause, à bafouer nos règles ancestrales. Là-bas, ils se sentent en sécurité. La majorité de nos anciens _ressortissants _croient avoir trouvé un nouveau foyer. Ils espèrent gangrener ce pays comme ils ont empoisonné le notre !_ » _Siffla-t-il presque, avec une haine et un dégoût palpable. « Nous allons les exterminer une bonne fois pour toute, alors même qu'ils ont baissé leur garde. »

Il y eu de nombreux murmures dans la pièce. Certains clairement approbateurs comme le semblaenit ceux de Bellatrix qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique. Elle était toujours motivée pour massacrer du Sang-de-Bourbe. D'autres cependant étaient dubitatifs, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour réaliser une telle opération. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à opérer convenablement en Angleterre. Le faire sur le continent pourrait se révéler terriblement plus difficile. Et finalement, certains étaient silencieux, à l'image de Severus Rogue. Il balayait la table de son regard froid, analysant chaque réaction, chaque commentaire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan. Lucius, je crois savoir que Draco n'est toujours pas fiancé ou marié. Il servira la cause en se rendant en France où il tâchera de trouver une épouse de haute lignée. Il y tiendra des discours à toutes ses réceptions. Narcissa devra l'accompagner ainsi qu'une garde rapprochée composée de nos meilleurs duellistes. Merlin seul sait que ton a fils à moins de jugeote qu'un troll des montagnes. Une fois rendu là bas, ils devront prôner notre cause et se faire entendre. »

Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il finit par hausser les épaules. Ça ne devait pas être important s'il l'avait oublié. Et il était aussi impatient d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. S'il voulait savourer l'instant, il fallait qu'il délègue le commandement à un de ses hommes, mais lequel ? Lucius n'avait pas les nerfs suffisamment solides pour diriger un raid. Bellatrix était certes une excellente duelliste, mais elle faisait une piètre meneuse d'hommes.

Dans l'ensemble, tous ses hommes étaient des combattants de talent, mais ils restaient loin du niveau de leurs aïeux. Ceux qui avaient participé à la première guerre. A cette époque les Sangs-Pur étaient encore des vrais sorciers pensa tristement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était des leaders, des chefs.

« Severus, tu prendras le commandement de l'opération. Nous ne resterons que cinq minutes, il n'est pas question de prendre des risques inutiles. »

oOo Nymphadora Tonks, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

Elle poussa un soupir de pure irritation. Un énième sortilège de détection lui révéla la présence d'une quantité colossale de magie noire sans en trouver la source. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans la boutique du vendeur d'artefacts. Un certain Mr Travers. Il était le descendant direct du fondateur de l'allée et exerçait la profession depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Ron l'en avait informé au moyen d'une note, quelques minutes plus tôt.

De nombreux nœuds de magies étaient tissés autour de l'échoppe. C'était en quelque sorte le cœur du Chemin de Traverse. La personne qui avait cherché à faire s'effondrer les protections avait bien choisi sa cible. La boutique se trouvait à mi-distance entre le Chaudron Baveur et Gringotts où étaient localisés les deux principaux générateurs du bouclier. En frappant ici, le coupable avait visé l'emplacement le plus puissant de la protection. C'était aussi le seul point faible du bouclier. Si on effectuait une percée en un autre endroit, la brèche se reboucherait dans les secondes qui suivraient. Et les Aurors seraient immédiatement avertis de la tentative d'intrusion. Mais en visant ce point en particulier, il n'y avait pas eu de possibilité de reconstruction. Et toute la toile s'était effondrée. Du moins, selon Hermione Granger.

Ron avait bien fait son travail. En moins d'une heure il avait réussi à trouver une théorie expliquant l'effondrement. Une personne ou un objet, avait dégagé une vague de magie suffisamment puissante avant de transplaner. On rejoignait ici la thèse défendue par le vendeur. Il était donc innocenté. Cela n'enlevait rien à la masse de magie noire que Tonks continuait à détecter.

Et une autre information restait trouble. Si le Mage Noir avait transplané, pourquoi sa magie était-elle encore présente ? Tonks n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à cette question malgré ses nombreuses autres affaires ayant porté sur de tels sorciers. Il y avait plusieurs hypothèses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et elles étaient toutes effrayantes. Soit le mage était encore présent. Soit il était tellement puissant qu'il avait abandonné une fraction de sa magie dans l'action. Magie qui pouvait se retourner à tout instant contre les usagés du Chemin de Traverse.

Mais une autre question se posait alors. Une question encore plus effrayante. Si le Mage Noir était encore présent et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détecter. Quel était donc son niveau de compétence dans le maniement de la magie ? Ou pire, qui était assez puissant pour laisser un pareil reliquat mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout il était inconcevable qu'il se rende sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein jour. Au nez et à la barbe de la vingtaine d'Aurors chargée d'assurer en tout temps la sécurité des lieux.

Un frisson courut le long du dos de Nymphadora. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette cave. Elle se sentait épiée. L'homme qui avait détruit les protections devait disposer d'une puissance terrifiante.

Une détonation retentit dans la rue, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? »

Elle rengaina sa baguette et monta les marches deux par deux. Plus vite elle serait en haut, plus vite elle saurait de quoi il en retournait. Elle slaloma d'un pas empressé entre les quelques étagères qui lui barraient le chemin et arriva finalement devant la vitrine.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait une dizaine de Mangemorts présents. Ce fût un de ses derniers souvenirs. L'un d'entre eux, de grande taille s'était retourné vers elle et lança un sortilège informulé. Elle vit l'éclair pourpre briser la vitre. Il la catapulta sur le meuble contre lequel Mr Travers avait buté plus tôt.

Il éclata sous l'impact. C'est l'air hagard qu'elle observa qu'un pieu de bois taché de sang lui transperçait le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux.

oOo Severus Rogue, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant les grilles du Manoir. Severus ne pouvait plus reconnaître Lucius. Caché sous son masque d'argent. Le groupe composé d'une trentaine de combattants bruissait d'excitation. Le raid allait avoir lieux dans quelques minutes. Severus cacha l'anxiété qui l'assaillait sous la forme d'un regard noir. Il le dirigea à l'encontre de Bellatrix qui piaffait d'impatience. Il avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir. Il devait mettre au point la stratégie qu'ils emploieraient pour nettoyer le Chemin de Traverse.

« Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Lucius tu dirigera le premier. Vous prendrez position devant Gringotts dès le début de l'opération. Tu repousseras les Gobelins et les briseurs de sorts dans leur antre. Bellatrix, tu te chargeras de vider le Chaudron Baveur et de détruire les voies d'accès qui s'y trouvent. Mon groupe apparaîtra au centre et nous ferons office de cible principale. Une fois vos missions accomplies, vous prendrez les sorciers présents à revers. Pas de pitiez pour les aberrations de la magie. »

Un hurlement de joie sauvage répondit à son discours. Le plan était simple. Tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son efficacité. L'escouade de Severus apparaîtrait en première. Semant la surprise et la mort à raison de dix impardonnables qui faucheraient les sorciers les plus proches. Elle attirerait l'attention de tous les sorciers présent sur l'allée. Les deux groupes suivants n'auraient plus qu'à cueillir les hommes qui leurs tourneraient le dos. Ils n'auraient aucune chance. Un véritable massacre voué à la grandeur de leur Seigneur.

« Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Selwyn, Alecto, Amycus, Augustus et Rowle vous serez avec moi. On transplane en cercle, dès qu'on arrive, vous tirez. Ne brisez surtout pas la formation, sinon nous mourrons tous. Une fois que l'on a tiré, je veux qu'une personne sur deux lance un bouclier, le second tire, encore. Vous n'arrêterez que quand il y aura plus rien de vivant dans l'allée. Alternez pour les boucliers, nous allons faire face à une centaine de personnes. La moindre erreur sera fatal. Souvenez vous en. »

Le groupe qu'il avait formé s'était rapproché de lui pour entendre les dernières recommandations. Ils se prirent tous la main pour transplaner en même temps. Chacun donnerait du sien pour le transplanage et Severus allait le guider, lui seul aurait les rênes.

« Bonne chance à vous. Nous partons. »

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura le voyage. Severus se demanda s'il survivrait à cette bataille. A n'en pas douter, c'était le raid le plus dangereux qu'il n'ait jamais dirigé. Emmener seulement une trentaine de combattants contre des effectifs qui les dépassaient en nombre et en organisation. Il réapparu au point ciblé. Juste devant la boutique Travers. L'homme, un vieillard si Severus se souvenait bien, exerçait le métier depuis longtemps. Il était Sang-Pur et vendait tout type d'objets magiques. Allant de la simple vaisselle à la Plume de Sang sans oublier les ingrédients de potions prohibés par le Ministère.

Il dégaina et raffermit la prise sur sa baguette. Repéra un homme portant la robe pourpre des Aurors. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine mais il était surentraîné et déjà un sort de matraquage volait vers Severus. Il moucheta le sortilège de faible ampleur et riposta avec un _Avada_ qui frôla le combattant.

C'est en voyant celui-ci pirouetter que Severus comprit qu'il ne faisait pas face à n'importe qui. Cheveux blanc, cicatrice à l'œil gauche. David Bell. Severus se pencha pour éviter le _Doloris_ que l'homme lui envoya. Il entendit derrière lui les hurlements de Rowle. Un Mangemort qui avait fait ses classes en même temps que lui. Severus jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui. La bataille était perdue d'avance. Il dressa un bouclier de magie noire qui encaissa un véritable bombardement.

De nombreux corps sans vie parsemaient la petite ruelle, mais ils ne gênaient pas les Aurors qui n'hésitaient pas à les enjamber pour s'approcher. Doucement mais inlassablement. Severus voyait son bouclier faiblir.

« A Terre ! »

Ce n'était pas Severus qui avait crié, mais il suivit l'ordre avec empressement. Peu lui importait de qui venait l'injonction. Une chose était cependant sur. Si quelqu'un l'avait donné, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Une détonation fit trembler et éclater de nombreuses vitrines. Une onde de magie noire percuta les deux fronts dressés à la hâte par les gardiens de l'ordre. Les repoussant avec violence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'entrer dans la danse. Sa seule présence changeant l'équilibre des forces de façon radicale. Severus ne prit pas le temps de se relever et cibla l'homme qui l'avait mis en difficulté au début du combat.

Il ne pouvait le tuer alors il se contenta d'envoyer un _Stupefix. _L'homme vit le sort arriver et ne fit rien pour le contrer ou l'esquiver. David lui sourit avant de décocher un éclair vert à Rabastan. Severus pouvait situer chaque Mangemort du Chemin de Traverse grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres. Il sut que Rabastan ne pourrait rien faire contre. L'homme fût tué sans s'en rendre compte et déjà Severus devait passer à autre chose. Ce raid était une folie.

Il se redressa et vit Nymphadora Tonks arriver. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Il se toisèrent quelques secondes puis Séverus décocha un sort de douleur. Un simple _Algo. _Il n'était pas de ces hommes aux réserves magiques inépuisables. Dans sa jeunesse il avait du palier à ce défaut. Il avait inventé de nombreuse formules peu coûteuses en énergie. C'est grâce à elles qu'il était aujourd'hui considéré comme le duelliste le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

L'éclair pourpre brisa la vitre et frappa son ancienne élève au ventre. Ses traits se crispèrent sous le choc et les effets. Elle ne serait plus un danger pour la suite de l'opération. Rares étaient les personnes capables de se relever suite à un tel sort. Severus esquiva un autre sort et repartit à l'assaut. Ciblant de façon méthodique chaque homme non Mangemorts qui s'approchait de lui. Aucun d'eux ne cherchant à fuir. Certes ils étaient l'élite des Mangemorts mais face à eux se trouvait l'élite des Aurors.

Les adversaires se succédèrent. Chacun ne prenant que peu de temps à être neutralisé. Severus n'aimait pas tuer. Mais quand les Aurors en face de lui se révélaient trop coriaces, trop agressifs. Il était obligé de s'y résoudre. Il ne fit pas le compte des sorciers qui tombèrent sous sa baguette. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel adversaire se présentait. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder son visage, de risque de reconnaître un ancien élève ou une connaissance. Il fit alors ce pourquoi il excellait le plus depuis son adolescence : se battre.

Voldemort se trouvait dans son dos et provoquait un véritable carnage dans les rangs des Aurors. Ses sorts pleuvaient de façon ininterrompue. Quelques téméraires tentaient bien de l'attaquer mais sans résultats. La pression exercer par la magie du sorcier dissipait les moindres maléfices s'approchant de sa personne. Il était tout simplement invincible. Severus capta une image du monstre dans un reflet. Il était entouré d'opacité, sa magie s'extériorisant au rythme effréné des formules qu'il hurlait. Il se délectait du combat. Le Lord adorait combattre, plus que quiconque.

Parfois Severus pensait que si le Mage noir en avait la possibilité. Il reviendrait en arrière. Non pas pour devenir encore plus puissant. Mais pour confronter une nouvelle fois tous ses anciens adversaires.

Puis ce fût le silence. Plus de sorts lancés. Plus de hurlements. Seulement le calme. Severus balaya l'allée du regard et grimaça en voyant les dizaines corps qui la parsemaient. Tant de personnes étaient mortes aujourd'hui. Tant de vies perdues pour rien. Une idée de Lucius. Parfois, le vieux professeur de potion se demandait comment de tels hommes pouvaient exister en ce monde. Le Créateur avait-il raté quelque chose en créant l'espèce humaine ?

« Severus, va fouiller les boutiques, achève tous les blessés. » ordonna Lord Voldemort, qui trônait sur un éboulis. Un fauteuil fait de roc, de sang et de chair. Il y était assis tout simplement, jouant avec sa baguette magique. Comme s'il n'avait pas pris parti, quelques secondes plus tôt, à une bataille acharnée.

« Lucius, fais le compte de nos pertes. » L'homme s'inclina solennellement et passa dans les rangs, les Mangemorts se regroupant près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils voulaient connaître le déroulement du reste des opérations.

« L'idée de Lucius était intéressante et le plan de Severus ingénieux. Tout deux seront grandement récompensés à notre retour. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour La Cause ! Nous avons vaincu les Aurors sur leurs propre terrains. Bellatrix, compte les cadavres, je veux savoir combien de ces fous sont morts aujourd'hui. »

Severus n'entendit pas le reste du discours du Mage Noir. Il venait d'entrer dans une boutique, celle où il avait catapulté Tonks. Il devait s'assurer de sa survie et la faire passer pour morte. Avant que sa folle de tante ne la trouve. Nymphadora, quelque soit son talent en duel et sa formation, n'était pas de taille pour affronter Bellatrix Lestrange. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle avait subi un de ses sortilèges. Il fût horrifié quand il trouva la jeune femme. A aucun instant il n'avait voulu la blesser physiquement. Il ne désirait que l'éloigner temporairement.

Il se précipita à son chevet pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée de sauver la jeune femme. Au plein cœur d'un raid mené par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Avec plus d'une vingtaine de combattants d'élites rassemblés auprès de lui. L'anxiété rendait ses gestes gauches. Tonks avait une importance capitale dans le déroulement de la guerre, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été proche d'Harry Potter. Elle était une source d'information intarissable sur le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécut. Severus n'oubliait pas ce court passage où la jeune femme avait fréquenté l'adolescent durant sa quatrième année. Ajouté à ça qu'elle dirigeait une équipe d'Aurors de haute volée.

« Severus ! » L'appela Bellatrix depuis la rue, elle semblait aux anges.

« J'arrive dans quelques secondes, je vérifie quelque chose ! » répondit-il avant de lancer un dernier sort à Tonks. Il ne pouvait pas la soigner ici, mais il n'y avait plus aucune protection empêchant les transports magiques. Il n'avait qu'à l'envoyer au Ministère où elle serait prise en charge.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire la même chose avec David. Un membre de l'ordre du phénix. Et le tout sans se faire repérer sinon il en serait fini d'eux. Il rejoignit la ruelle et sortit une vieille montre à gousset en argent. Midi. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les Mangemorts avaient lancé le raid. Il ne leurs restait plus beaucoup de temps. La contre-attaque serait bientôt organisée et Severus priait de tout cœur pour être loin à ce moment la. Les Aurors ne feraient pas de quartiers. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été tendre le matin même. Les Mangemorts avaient été décimé, littéralement.

Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de son sujet d'inquiétude principal : Tonks. Il pouvait se permettre d'observer les derniers combattants debout. Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de Mangemorts. Pas les plus faibles malheureusement. Cruauté et chance se liaient à la perfection.

« Soixante-cinq, Maître ! Nous avons eu soixante-cinq employés du Ministère parmi lesquels il y avait quarante-deux Aurors. » Chantonnait Bellatrix. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui adressa un rictus satisfait. Elle avait enlevé son masque dès la fin du combat. « C'était un plan parfait Severus, tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu. Je ne pensais pas que les Aurors seraient aussi bêtes ! »

« Maitre, nous n'avons trouvé aucun commerçant. Ils ont profité de l'affrontement pour s'enfuir. Pour ce qui est de Gringotts, elle est impénétrable. Les gobelins ont placé des scellés sur la porte. Nous ne disposerons pas du temps nécessaire pour les briser avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Que faisons-nous ? »

L'homme se leva et traversa l'allée, évitant soigneusement les cadavres et les flaques de sang. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva face à l'imposant immeuble. Son regard scrutateur s'attarda longuement sur la double porte. Elle était faite de bois et renforcée de fer forgé. Son épaisseur lui garantissait une certaine résistance et le battant intérieur était gravé de runes de renforcement. Il s'agissait là d'une véritable œuvre d'art.

Le bâtiment en lui même en était une. Construit en marbre blanc d'Afrique. La banque avait du coûter des milliers et des milliers de Galions lors de sa construction. On pouvait en tout compter quatre étages depuis l'extérieur. Cependant la bâtisse était un chef d'œuvre de magie. Et une fois passé la double porte, c'était tout le royaume Gobelin qui s'offrait à vous. Un tissus de sortilèges dangereux en ces temps troublés. Car si le bâtiment venait à être détruit, les différentes dimensions contenues en son sein le seraient aussi. C'était sans doute ce sur quoi réfléchissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Nous partons. Nous avons à faire ailleurs. Ce n'est que partie remise avant que nous n'exterminions cette raclure que sont les gobelins. »

oOo Harry Potter, 3 janvier 2000 oOo

« Poncho, je t'annonce solennellement que je ne comprend absolument rien à ces runes. »

« Perroquet ? »

« Merci pour ton aide précieuse. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et braqua sa torche, droit devant lui. Cherchant vainement à éclairer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Effrayé par un bruit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il valait donc mieux redoubler de prudence.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait enfin atteint sa destination : La Cité Perdue de Z. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle le soit pour les moldus. Elle avait été construite aux confins de la forêt pour fuir des guerres claniques remontant à l'âge d'or Maya. Elle avait été si bien cachée que même les Espagnoles ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui incommodait Harry. Si un peuple avait le désir de s'isoler, grand bien lui fasse. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la forêt qui avait cherché par tous les moyens. A l'empêcher d'approcher..

Les sortilèges protégeant ce lieu mythique étaient anciens. Ils n'auraient pas dû déranger un sorcier de son calibre. Il s'agissait en théorie d'une simple brise pour Harry. Mais les sorts s'étaient adaptés au fur et à mesure de sa traversée de la forêt. Le menant sur des sentiers toujours plus dangereux. Le perdant dans des nids d'araignée aux venins douloureux. Lui faisant, au détour d'un arbre, rencontrer des scorpions venimeux. Ou, à l'occasion, croiser des serpents aux proportions gigantesques. Et plus que tout, il y avait eu l'illusion d'il y a plusieurs mois. Quand enfin il avait aperçu l'orée de la forêt.

Il s'était seulement précipité vers une falaise abrupte, dissimulée subtilement par un mirage lui présentant son objectif. Sans la présence secourable de Poncho, il serait mort. Il lui devait maintes fois la vie et cela effrayait Harry. Qui avait pu chercher à rendre mortel l'accès à cette cité ? Il y avait plus que la simple volonté de s'isoler. Mais belle et bien celle de tuer tout voyageur tentant de s'approcher. Surtout au vu de ses premières découvertes. Elles lui avaient seulement présenté des habitats abandonnés depuis des siècles et quelques temples couverts de runes.

Ce sujet avait d'ailleurs été inscrit dans la liste des questions sans réponses que se posaient Harry. Comment cela se faisait-il que ces hommes d'un autre continent utilisent les mêmes représentations magiques que les Romains ? Selon les souvenirs d'Harry, les Amériques avaient été découvertes bien après leur extinction. Mais il n'avait pas trop réfléchi sur ce sujet. Ça l'arrangeait bien que les runes soient les mêmes, ainsi il les comprenait. Cela n'aurait pas été chose facile que d'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Alors que toutes les personnes la pratiquant avaient rendu l'âme depuis belle lurette.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Peur du noir ? Perroquet pas avoir peur de la nuit. Nous Perroquet. » Poncho bomba fièrement le torse en enfonçant un peu plus ses serres dans l'épaule de son porteur.

« Tu devrais. Dieu seul sait ce que cachent ces ombres... » Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'Harry alors qu'il cherchait à sonder l'obscurité.

Ce temple dans lequel il avait pénétré ne lui inspirait pas confiance. La ville elle même le mettait mal à l'aise. L'air, une fois entrer dans les catacombes, était vicié. Une odeur de pourriture s'accrochait aux pierres de taille froides. Il devait utiliser sa torche pour se tracer un chemin dans de multiples toiles d'araignée. Sans jamais en trouver une seule, pas même un cadavre. Comme si les barrières de soie se dressant sur sa route s'étaient tissées d'elles même. Collectant la poussière au fil des siècles. Alourdissant l'air.

« Où perroquet les habitants ? »

Harry ne répondit pas car il se posait exactement la même question. Il était en proie à une inquiétude qui allait croissante. Avoir un compagnon de voyage avait du bon en de multiples circonstances. Mais Poncho avait malheureusement le talent de dire tout haut ce qui taraudait Harry. Alors même que celui-ci faisait en sorte d'ignorer le sujet. Poncho le mettait face à ses peurs et il détestait ça. Arrivant à une intersection après avoir invectivé copieusement toutes les araignées du monde. Il marqua à la craie blanche une flèche indiquant la voie à prendre pour retrouver la sortie. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Sombres et effrayants, recouverts d'une peinture depuis longtemps écaillée.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols, plus les passages se révélaient étroits et plus il y avait de runes. Certaines gravées dans la pierre. La majorité était des sigles de renforcement. Elles avaient permis à la structure monumentale de tenir debout pendant des siècles. Les autres, rajoutées par dessus à la peinture, lui étaient inconnues.

Un autre bruissement se fit entendre et Poncho décolla, effrayé. Harry dégaina et tenta de lui envoyer un sort avant que celui-ci ne s'aventure trop en avant seul. Son sort rata de peu le Perroquet. Il avait un excellent instinct et semblait sentir toutes sortes de danger. Harry se lança à sa poursuite mais fût ralentit par de nombreuses toiles. Quand il arriva, à bout de souffle, au dernier endroit où il avait vu son ami. Il ne trouva aucune trace indiquant la direction qu'il avait emprunté. Il était seul.

Un cliquettement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se figea. Dans ce genre de situation il n'y avait pas des centaines de solutions. Courir. Et espérer être plus rapide que son poursuivant. Il prit une impulsion et se jeta corps et âme dans les toiles d'araignée, prenant même le risque de lancer un _Pyro_ devant lui pour libérer le passage. Il déambula complètement paniqué pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter. Se rendant compte qu'il n'entendait plus que son propre souffle et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il glissa un coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. L'adjectif était cependant mal choisi, car Harry était persuadé d'une chose. Ce qui l'avait pourchassé n'était pas humain.

Du moins, si quelque chose l'avait réellement traqué. Maintenant qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait agit sans même savoir s'il était suivit. Son instinct avait crié de fuir et il avait obéit. Mais suivre un instinct qui l'avait poussé à s'enfoncer de plusieurs kilomètres en territoire inconnu était-il un bon instinct ? Harry prit pleinement conscience de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il était au cœur des vestiges d'une civilisation ayant manié des magies inconnues. Et il se laissait aller à ses plus basses pulsions.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? Bordel de merde. » Jurer ne lui apporta cependant aucun réconfort. Il était prisonnier. Et surtout, il était seul.

« Il est beau le héro du monde sorcier. Foutez le dans une cave et il tremblera comme une feuille. »

Sa voix chevrotait. Il était tout simplement terrorisé. Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa sa torche à terre. Se tenant la main droite pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. S'il y avait un monstre dans ces souterrains. C'eut été le moment parfait pour l'attaquer. Il était privé de tous ses moyens. Aspirés comme il l'était à regarder, perturbé, sa main trembler de plus en plus. Son corps frissonnant de concert. Il se laissa tomber en position assise, ne cherchant même pas à se montrer discret. Et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Maman... » Chuchota-t-il. « Viens m'aider je t'en supplie... » Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa à attendre ainsi.

* * *

Voilà voilà, un chapitre de plus.

Je vous met un petit ensemble de dates pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver ainsi qu'un petit résumé de chaque personnage.

Le temps

1995 : Tournoi des Trois Sorciers &amp; Résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Juin 1997 : Duel entre Harry et Albus

1998 : Destruction de Voldemort pendant la septième année d'Harry &amp; Disparition

1999 : Retour du Mage Noir

15 Décembre 1999 : Harry perdu dans la forêt

4 Janvier 2000 : Harry entre dans le temple

Décembre 2005 : Rencontre Filius/Neville

15 décembre 2005 : Destruction des protections du Chemin de Traverse &amp; Attaque de celui-ci.

Les personnages

Harry Potter : Il a été réparti à Serdaigle et fût capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a ensuite remporté le

tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En sixième année il a affronté Albus Dumbledore et a perdu le duel. En septième il a vaincu Lord Voldemort avec une facilité déconcertante avant de disparaître pour le commun des mortels.

Nous savons cependant qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre dès la fin de ses études et qu'il se trouve actuellement perdu dans un labyrinthe. Son seul ami est Poncho, un perroquet rencontré pendant sa traversée de la forêt amazonienne.

De l'avis du professeur Flitwick, il s'agit d'un garçon froid et associable, mais qui n'en reste pas moins ouvert d'esprit et généreux.

Poncho : Il s'agit d'un perroquet vert. C'est un personnage inspiré des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or.

Neville Londubat : Il est fiancé à Ginny Weasley et Auror depuis la fin de ses études. Il part à la recherche d'Harry Potter dans le Nord sur les conseils de Filius.

Ginny Weasley : Elle est fiancée à Neville Londubat et Auror depuis la fin de ses études. Elle accompagne Neville dans ses recherches.

Severus Rogue : C'est un Mangemort et un professeur de potion. Il a organisé le raid du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a tué un certain nombre d'Aurors tout en sauvant David Bell et Nymphadora. On tient de Filius qu'il détestait Harry.

David Bell : Un Auror dans la quarantaine, membre de l'équipe de Tonks. Il dispose de la même renommée qu'Alastor Maugrey. Pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, il n'hésite pas à employer des sortilèges impardonnables. C'est également un membre de l'ordre du Phénix et il est le père de Katie Bell.

Charles : Une nouvelle recrue parmi les Aurors, fraîchement intégrée à l'équipe de Tonks pour ses performances en duel. Il est jeune et ne comprend pas tout ce qui l'entoure, il pause un regard nouveau sur certains faits qui semblent banals à ses supérieurs.

Nymphadora Tonks : Elle est chef d'une équipe d'Aurors. Elle a été formée par Alastor Maugrey. Elle fût gravement blessée pendant la bataille du Chemin de Traverse. On apprend de Severus qu'elle a fréquenté Harry pendant sa quatrième année. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été chargée de retrouver le jeune homme.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et merci pour les reviews.

Tinky Winky Doodle


	4. Mensonges

J'ai rencontré Harry lors de sa quatrième année, à Poudlard. Un matin, alors que je devais me rendre en formation, j'ai reçu une convocation d'Alastor Maugrey. L'Auror le plus respecté du ministère. Ma mission était simple : protéger Harry Potter pendant toute la durée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dumbledore s'était vu imposer l'organisation de cet événement sportif au sein de son école. Sa principale crainte étant que le Tournois ne soit qu'une mise en scène.

Ma sélection s'est faite sur deux critères : mon incroyable potentiel de métamorphose et mes qualités de duelliste. Je suis une Métamorphomage, ce qui me permet de changer d'apparence et m'octroie une vivacité et une habilité hors du commun en combat. Je devais me faire passer pour une jeune correspondante française. Je passais ainsi mes journées avec lui. A surveiller chaque personne osant l'approcher. Les tendances asociales et misanthropes de mon protégé ont bien aidé. C'est à peine si je l'ai vu adresser la parole à qui que ce soit pendant ces dix mois.

On aurait pu le croire muet. Même quand son nom est sorti de la coupe il n'a rien dit. Il s'est levé, tranquillement, et s'est rendu à la petite réunion où l'attendaient les organisateurs. Maxime, Dumbledore et Maugrey se sont jetés sur lui pour l'interroger. Même à ce moment, alors que la pression et l'incompréhension de tous ces sorciers cherchaient un exutoire, il n'a pas parlé. Il a écouté chaque question, en silence, puis il a haussé les épaules. Et il est parti dès que Barty Croupton eu fini de lui expliquer chaque conséquence qu'apporterait un refus de participation. La perspective de perdre sa magie ne l'a pas un seul instant inquiété.

Je ne me tromperai sans doute pas en vous certifiant qu'il était terrorisé. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était fidèle au rôle qui était le sien : celui du Survivant. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, il n'en avait pas le droit, il respectait minutieusement sa fonction. Il était l'arbitre entre l'Ombre et la Lumière. Il tenait cette charge depuis son arrivée silencieuse dans le monde magique. Ne prenant jamais parti, ne parlant jamais, observant religieusement. Ses actions, bien que rares, avaient force de loi. Il était juge.

L'affaire de l'Hippogriffe en troisième année étaye parfaitement mon analyse. Une créature magique nommé Buck et de rang B a blessé Drago Malefoy, l'unique hériter de la famille. Son père a présenté une requête devant la chambre des gouverneurs et devant le Magenmagot pour faire exécuter l'Hippogriffe. Fort de son influence, Lucius Malefoy a réussi à faire prononcer la peine capitale par décapitation. Mais le jour où l'exécution dût avoir lieu. Harry Potter s'est présenté sur les lieux et a arrêté le bourreau d'un geste. Il a saisi et déchiré la décision avant de libérer la créature. Une semaine après, le Magenmagot publiait le décret suivant : « Toutes blessures non mortelles infligées par une créature de rang B ou de rang inférieur seront tenues comme responsable de la volonté du sorcier à se mettre en danger. Découle de cette déclaration qu'aucunes créatures de ces rangs ne pourront faire l'objet de condamnation aux peines suivantes : castration, mutilation, exécution. »

C'est le silence pesant d'Harry Potter qui donnait une telle influence à ses actes. Personne dans l'équipe pédagogique n'a cherché à le rompre suite à un accrochage entre le jeune homme et Severus Rogue.

La scène a prit place en début de première année. Severus débute toujours son cours par une introduction effrayante avant de se lancer dans le harcèlement de l'élève qui semble le moins dégourdi de sa classe. Il fait ça pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'on joue avec sa vie dès que l'on entre dans une salle de potion. La seule faute dont on peut l'accuser est de s'en être prit à Harry pour une vieille histoire de victimisation. Il a questionné le garçon sur ses connaissances en potion, un véritable interrogatoire. Se montrant brusque, sec et cassant dans ses commentaires sur la méconnaissance du monde dont faisait preuve Harry. Celui-ci a juste répondu : « Il y a un proverbe chinois qui ne dit rien. Il m'arrive de le citer quand je n'ai rien à dire. » Aujourd'hui encore je souris doucement en l'écrivant. Cette répartie, si bien trouvée a coupé l'herbe sous le pied du sorcier le plus révéré de Grande-Bretagne.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry parlait depuis son arrivé au château. Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe, arme de destruction moldue. Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécut, venait de mettre un soufflet au professeur Rogue. Si je me détache de la joie enfantine que l'on a tous ressenti à voir cet odieux personnage ainsi ridiculisé. Je pourrais m'attacher aux effets qu'eurent ces paroles : plus personne ne chercha Harry pour faire une photo ou un autographe. Il venait de devenir adulte aux yeux du monde.

Il avait tout juste onze ans et était déjà l'un des sorciers les plus influents du monde. Trois grandes puissances se le partage : l'Angleterre, l'Espagne et le France. L'homme qui dirige l'Angleterre dirige le monde. Il se trouvait alors trois hommes capables de faire contre-poids à l'influence médiatique et quasi-fanatique d'Harry. Le Roi-Sorcier d'Espagne, Nicolas Flamel et Albus Dumbeldore. Et sur le plan magique, seuls les deux derniers précédemment cités étaient de taille à s'opposer à lui dans un duel de force brut.

La théorie des cauchemars renforce la théorie de la terreur. Harry en faisait beaucoup et ils m'ont énormément appris sur lui. Il y en avait un qui était récurent : la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981. Il revoyait en boucle la mort de sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que des années ont passé et qu'il a grandi, je suis persuadé qu'il cauchemarde encore. J'ai pu réussir retracer ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là en écoutant Harry gémir. James Potter a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui pendant que Lily Evans se réfugiait à l'étage. Elle a alors protégé Harry avec un sort nommé « Anima Sacrificium ». Ce n'est pas Harry qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est sa mère. Elle a sacrifié plus que sa vie. Nous pourrions disserter pendant des heures sur les différents aboutissements d'un tel sort. Mais je suis intimement persuadée, que même ainsi, nous ne saisirions pas tous les aspects qui en découlent.

Seuls Harry et Albus en ont saisi toutes les conséquences. Cette conclusion me vient de la morosité qui habite leurs regards quand ils se croisent. Harry ne démérite cependant pas, il n'a pas vaincu le Monstre personnellement, mais il a souffert de tous les effets secondaires.

J'en ai découvert certains, nous touchons ici aux aspects les plus sombres et barbares de la magie. A ces phénomènes pernicieux qui hantes vos nuits de gardes. Harry rêvait sans cesse du meurtre de sa mère, il ne dormait quasiment pas. A cela s'ajoutait ses réserves colossales de magie qu'il avait du mal à contrôler. Il était trop jeune. Mais ce n'est que le début du calvaire qu'il a vécu. Il pouvait parler aux serpents. Il en avait un dans la chambre. Un boa constrictor d'origine brésilienne, mais né à la ménagerie. Pour reprendre ses mots, il s'agissait : « D'un vieil ami rencontré à Londres et incapable de se faire une place dans ce monde. »

Cette affirmation que je vais me permettre est uniquement basée sur mes propres déductions. Rien dans le comportement d'Harry ne m'a jamais permis de la corroborer. Il se détestait. Parce qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Ce pouvoir lui venait directement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il serait difficilement envisageable de croire que seule cette capacité se soit liée à lui lors de la chute du Mage Noir. Une part de sa magie a été transférée, j'en ignore la proportion, et elle s'est greffée à celle d'Harry. L'image la plus parlante pour décrire le phénomène serait celle d'un parasite. Cela expliquerait la présence de la cicatrice, du Fourchelangue, et de son don pour cacher ses pensées.

J'ai fais usage des arts de l'esprit sur le garçon. Notez que j'emploie ce mot en particulier. Le jour où je l'ai fait, je n'étais pas face à Harry Potter, mais face a un enfant effrayé. C'était peu de temps avant l'épreuve final du Tournoi. Il était parti voler. Pour se détendre, passer sa frustration, se calmer et contrôler sa magie. Il s'est envolé, montant encore et encore, allant plus haut que ce que ne pouvait supporter un balai. Il a explosé en vol quand la pression fut trop grande. A l'époque je ne croyais pas cela possible, j'ai donc cru qu'il avait été attaqué. J'ai arrêté la chute, l'ai rejointe, et devant son état catatonique j'ai tenté de pénétrer son esprit pour trouver l'agresseur.

Je n'ai rien vu. Mais j'ai ressenti une déchirure dans mon propre esprit. Comme si des griffes me transperçait le crane. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai été dans le corps d'Harry Potter. Ce fut l'expérience la plus éprouvante que je n'eus jamais connu. La douleur vrillait ses jambes, déchirées par de multiples fragments de ce qui avait été un Nimbus 2000. Son estomac se liquéfiait, alternant entre chaleur brûlante et froid horrifiant. J'ai compris bien après que c'était la magie d'Harry qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, le consument lentement. Attendant son occasion pour se déchaîner et tout détruire. Attendant qu'Harry baisse sa garde. Et finalement, la migraine. Elle tambourinait à ses oreilles, frappant sans relâche, aigue, vive, régulière. Venant par pic, me laissant incapable de penser, de réagir. C'est Harry qui m'a éjecté de son corps. Avant de m'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander comment il avait fait pour nous déplacer tous les deux. Alors même que ses jambes étaient brisées, que sa magie le tuait doucement et qu'une « Chose » lui transperçait l'esprit de ses crocs acérés, lacérant chaque parcelle de lucidité. J'avais honte. Honte de m'être effondré en à peine quelques secondes dans son corps. Alors que lui y vivait depuis plus de quatorze ans et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Jamais je ne respecterais autant un autre homme qu'Harry Potter. Il lui en a fallut de la volonté pour contenir chaque élan d'humeur afin d'emprisonner en son sein une magie aussi dangereuse et destructrice.

Cela me rend malade de savoir qu'il se déteste lui même. Après tout il reste une dernière information capitale. Harry entend sa mère supplier et il entend également Vous-Savez-Qui dire « C'est de sa faute si tu meurs femme. » Il se sent responsable. Ce sentiment lui colle à la peau, il est coupable de la mort de ses parents. Et je crains que personne ne soit jamais assez proche de lui pour le convaincre du contraire. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne l'a empêché de remplir son rôle. Vaincre une fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Maintenant que je vous ai réellement présenté qui était ce sorcier que tout le monde croit connaître. Je vais tacher de vous trouver la meilleurs solution pour l'approcher si jamais vous le rencontrez. Si vous êtes seul et que vous essayez de le combattre, vous perdrez. Pas à cause de la différence colossale de pouvoir, mais a cause de la vivacité des réflexes d'Harry. C'est un monstre de duel. N'oubliez jamais que Vous-Savez-Qui, l'homme le plus dangereux du monde, n'a même pas eut le temps de dégainer face à lui. Il est adepte du _Reducto _et des sorts de découpes. N'allez pas vous y méprendre. Vous pourriez probablement moucheter un de mes sorts d'un mouvement de baguette. Mais ceux d'Harry sont imparables, à moins que vous ne vous appeliez Dumbledore.

Les sorts qu'il envoie d'un simple geste sont plus destructeurs que vos meilleurs _Bombarda_. Si ses sorts vous touchent, vous mourrez probablement. Ainsi, une attaque de front n'est pas envisageable. Je vous le rappelais car c'est un ordre qui a circulé pendant un mois à la Fourmilière. Pour l'affronter, vous devez assurément être plus de deux équipes, avec quatre combattants au contact. Plus, il se jouera de vous avec des sorts de renvois. Moins, il vous écrasera sous un déluge implacable...

oOo Londres, 18 décembre 2005 oOo

Nymphadora poussa un soupir de résignation quand elle fit tomber ses clefs. Elle ne pouvait pas encore se pencher et se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de les ramasser. Il était midi et elle allait devoir attendre qu'un de ses voisin passent dans le couloir pour l'aider.

Elle avait quitté Ste Mangouste plus tôt dans la matinée. Il avait fallut trois jours aux Mages pour la remettre sur pied. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile selon leurs dires. Quelques coups de baguettes histoire de gommer le trou qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Puis un paquet de potions pour faire passer l'envie de tomber dans les citrouilles. Nymphadora avait bien aimé le vieux Médicomage qui s'était occupé d'elle. Elle ne lui avait cependant pas demandé son nom, par mesure de précaution. Moins elle en savait sur les gens officiants comme Soigneurs, mieux elle se portait. Il ne faisait pas bon vivre d'être Guérisseur en temps de guerre.

Voldemort menait une campagne active d'enlèvements et de séquestrations pour les forcer à soigner ses combattants. Quand il ne faisait pas tout simplement campagne pour les forcer à assassiner les Aurors qu'ils étaient sensés soigner. L'Angleterre était devenue un pays dangereux depuis le retour du Mage Noir. Et la profession d'Auror était loin d'être la plus risquée. Mais ça, eux seuls pouvaient le certifier sans que l'on ne se moque d'eux.

Son Médicomage ne lui avait prescrit que trois choses avant de la laisser rentrer chez elle. Ne pas faire de magie dans l'immédiat, afin d'éviter toutes les complications possibles à cause de l'ingestion des potions. Ne pas faire d'exercice physique. Et se reposer plusieurs jours. En plus de cela, elle avait reçu deux mois complets de congés pour pouvoir reprendre ses forces et faire son deuil. Beaucoup de ses camarades étant tombés au combat.

Elle avait vu David le matin même. Il n'y avait eu que deux survivants, sur l'ensemble des Aurors présents sur le Chemin de Traverse lors de l'attaque. Elle ne comprenait pas encore comment elle avait survécu. Pourquoi le Mangemort n'avait-il pas envoyé un sort létal ? Elle avait eu le temps de revenir sur ses souvenirs du combat. Et l'homme avait seulement cherché à la neutraliser, pas la tuer.

Elle sursauta quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit de l'intérieur. Dévoilant un grand homme aux cheveux noirs. Severus Rogue. Par réflexe, elle dégaina sa baguette mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Rangez votre jouet Tonks, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Il ramassa le trousseau de clefs avant de le lui tendre. Et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer chez elle. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le salon sans rien ajouter. Severus était membre de l'ordre depuis bien plus longtemps que Tonks et elle lui vouait une confiance totale. Elle ne se formalisa donc pas du manque d'intérêt de l'homme par rapport à son état de santé. Il était comme ça et rien ne le changerait. Son impolitesse n'éclipsait en rien ses autres qualités, qui méritaient toutes le respect.

La jeune femme ne le suivit cependant pas tout de suite. Préférant faire une pause à la cuisine ou elle se prépara un thé avant de se rendre au toilette. Après tout elle était chez elle. Ses invités attendraient qu'elle se mette à l'aise. C'était elle qui avait faillit mourir dans une bataille perdue d'avance il y a seulement quelques jours. Elle se sentait différente depuis son réveil. Le monde avait changé pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle était si gravement blessée. Tonks avait même cru qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, pourtant elle était encore en vie. Alors même que de bien meilleurs combattants qu'elle avaient quittés ce monde lors de l'affrontement.

Son salon était sombre, Severus n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les volets. Nymphadora remarqua cependant la présence d'une troisième personne, confortablement assise dans un de ses fauteuils. Albus Dumbledore avait quitté son bureau. Elle alluma la lumière pour le voir et du retenir une grimace de dégoût en apercevant le vieillard. Il était ratatiné sur lui même, sa barbe avait disparu. Son visage était rongé par des tâches noires purulentes et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Son regard voilé était braqué sur elle mais il était toujours animé de cette lueur d'intelligence qui le caractérisait autrefois.

« J'imagine que vous avez de nombreuses questions à me poser. Je commencerais par y répondre puis je vous exposerai mon problème. » Sa voix était éraillée, brisée, comme s'il avait trop crié.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » Souffla doucement Nymphadora quand elle eu reprit ses esprits suite à cette découverte morbide. Dumbledore était mourant. Une fois le choc de la révélation passée, elle comprit. Albus ne se montrait plus depuis des années, il devait avoir peur de révéler son état au monde.

Montrer sa faiblesse signerait sans doute la fin de la liberté en Angleterre. Voldemort prendrait l'ascendant en apparaissant à chaque raid, ne craignant plus son rival et les Aurors seraient alors dominés. Plus loin encore, les Espagnols lanceraient une invasion. L'appui des Français n'étant plus assuré depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la participation de Fleur Delacour. Son père avait considéré le Tournoi comme une insulte dès sa restauration et la participation de sa fille n'avait fait qu'alimenter sa colère. Sa défaite, face à Harry Potter, le champion Anglais, avait fini d'asseoir sa rancœur.

« J'ai découvert un des secrets de Voldemort. Mais je l'ai sous estimé et j'ai été empoisonné alors que j'essayais de le détruire. La magie de Tom ronge mon corps depuis trois ans, si nous ne trouvons pas un remède, je mourrais avant la fin de l'hiver. »

« Je peux aider ? » Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de poser la question. Elle savait au fond d'elle que si Dumbledore mourrait, la guerre serait finie.

« Oui tu le peux. Mais le veux-tu réellement ? » Demanda gentiment le vieux sorcier. « Les chances que tu survives à ce voyage sont infimes. »

Nymphadora se ménagea une pose pour réfléchir. Dumbledore était connu pour faire des secrets, mais en l'état des choses il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. S'il venait lui demander son aide et qu'il revérifiait son accord, c'est qu'il devait s'agir d'une mission terriblement difficile. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait se lancer dans une autre lutte acharnée pour sa survie, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'échapper à la mort.

« Le sort sur le Chemin de Traverse était le mien. » Intervint alors Severus qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de l'échange. Il lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. « C'est également moi qui ai neutralisé votre coéquipier, David. Vous nous êtes bien trop précieuse pour que l'on vous sacrifie inutilement, Miss Tonks. Dumbledore présente sa mission comme presque suicidaire, mais sachez que l'on ne vous choisirait si on ne croyait pas intimement en vous. »

« C'est la chose la plus gentille que vous ne m'ayez jamais dite ! » Pouffa Tonks, malgré son indécision, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. « J'accepte. Si cette mission a une chance de sauver Albus, je ferais mon maximum pour la mener à bien. »

« Je ne pouvais vous en demander plus. » Remercia Albus. « Pour me sauver, vous devez secourir Harry Potter, laissez moi m'expliquer. » Il la coupa alors même qu'elle allait s'insurger contre cette idée. « Harry est parti au Brésil pour chercher un remède à la malédiction qui nous frappe tous les deux. Il lui était naturellement plus résistant, c'est pour cela que c'est lui qui est parti à la recherche du contre-sort. Je n'aurai su mener cette mission à bien par mes propres moyens. Je suis forcé de constater qu'il a échoué. Ceci n'est pas une critique envers ses talents, juste un constat... Vous irez au Brésil pour le retrouver et le ramener. »

« Comment le trouverai-je ? »

« Moi Perroquet de guide ! »

oOo Harry Potter, 5 janvier 2000 oOo

« Perroquet ? »

Poncho frappa le visage d'Harry avec son long bec, avant de crier plus fort.

« Mort ? »

Il attaqua de plus belle le visage de son compagnon. Le Monstre s'approchait lentement. Le perroquet le sentait comme il l'avait senti le premier jour. Il devait lutter contre ses instincts pour ne pas s'enfuir.

« Perroquet pas Perroquet si Touffe-Touffe pas se Perroquet ! »

Poncho ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Son ami, Harry Potter, n'avait jamais défaillit devant un danger. Et des dangers, ils en avaient affronté un grand nombre tous les deux. Poncho se souvenait des araignées, des Garnes, des fourmis géantes, des serpents, des plantes carnivores et d'autres bestioles qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Et pendant tous ces combats, Harry n'avait pas paniqué, réagissant avec calme et sérénité à chaque nouvelle menace. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré le sous-terrain, son compagnon avait changé,devenant méfiant, peureux et perdant son courage au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Si tu Perroquet ? Qui Perroquet du poisson à Poncho ? »

Il pinça violemment la peau du cou d'Harry mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui et il décida de décoller. Ça ne valait pas la peine de mourir pour un ami sans volonté.

oOo Poudlard, 18 décembre 2005 oOo

« Merci pour votre aide Severus. » Murmura Albus, fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli dans la journée. « Je n'aurai su convaincre la jeune Nymphadora sans vous. »

« Nous ne le saurons jamais. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ou puis-je me retirer ? »

Le regard du vieil homme malade se porta sur son Phénix, un magnifique oiseau au plumage de feu. Ce dernier sembla percevoir le soudain intérêt qui lui était porté et releva la tête. Poussant une note apaisante, comme pour donner un assentiment à une question silencieuse.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Envoyez-moi Minerva, nous avons à faire avec tous ces conseils de classe qui approchent. »

L'homme s'inclina sèchement avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Albus seul. Il se leva difficilement, prenant appuis sur le bord de son bureau pour se diriger lentement vers une petite armoire. Elle contenait un jeu de petites fioles. Chacune était remplie d'un liquide différent de part son aspect et sa couleur. Elles étaient toutes marquées et rangées dans des gammes colorées suivant celle d'un arc-en-ciel. La main du directeur trembla le long des potions avant de s'arrêter devant celle qui l'intéressait. Sur son étiquette était clairement lisible _Sang de Dragon Noir_. Il se saisit alors de cette fiole et la bu en fermant les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas régurgiter ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

Les effets furent visibles dans les secondes qui suivirent l'ingestion. Les hématomes noires qui parsemaient sa peau commencèrent à se résorber, ne laissant comme seule preuve de leur passage des marques rouge-orangées. Albus regarda le phénomène dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte de son apothicaire. Il passa ses mains le long de sa barbe qui venait de repousser avec une douce surprise.

« Je ne cesserai jamais de m'étonner de la puissance que peut avoir cet ingrédient. » Commenta-t-il pour lui même. Un piaillement énervé lui fit cesser son mutisme respectueux pour se concentrer sur Fumseck. « Oui, je sais que le temps m'est compté, j'ai moins d'une heure avant que les effets ne disparaissent. Je serais rentré bien avant leur fin. » Il se rassit sur son confortable fauteuil de cuir et saisit une enveloppe noire cachetée d'un sceau vert. « Je n'ai cependant pas le choix, les nouvelles sont graves et je ne peux que m'y rendre en personne pour que l'on m'en avertisse. »

Trois coups à la porte lui firent cesser son monologue. D'un geste nonchalant de la main il ouvrit la porte à sa directrice adjointe. Minerva portait une robe pourpre à l'aspect délavé et avait les yeux tirés, elle ne dormait pas assez.

« Je vois que vous vous portez bien aujourd'hui Albus. Où allons-nous ? »

« En France. Chez des moldus, il va falloir que nous nous changions. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux experts en métamorphose changèrent leurs habits avec de courtes sorts informulées. Une fois apprêtés, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée en clamant haut et fort : « Hautepierre ». Ils apparurent dans une pièce blanche, une femme les attendait. Elle était confortablement assise dans un fauteuil d'époque Victorienne, quand elle les vit arriver elle releva la manche de sa robe pour regarder l'heure.

« Vous êtes en retard. J'ai envoyé la lettre ce matin. » Sa voix était sèche et autoritaire, son visage impassible. Albus se fendit d'un sourire avant de lui répondre.

« Le temps s'allonge à mesure qu'approche celui que l'on désir. »

« Je vous trouve bien prétentieux pour un homme dont les jours sont comptés. »

« Et vous bien dure avec un humble et souffrant serviteur. »

Le raclement de gorge de Minerva fit cesser la joute verbale. Elle avait vu la lettre dans le bureau d'Albus et savait que les nouvelles qu'ils allaient recevoir seraient graves. Son humeur pas à de petits jeux taquins.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Ses vêtement se changèrent d'eux même quand elle passa la porte. L'habillant d'un tailleur anthracite et d'une blouse de médecin moldue. Elle se dirigea avec assurance dans les couloirs, saluant les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent, soit par leurs noms soit d'un simple hochement de tête.

« C'est sans aucun doute l'opération la plus complexe qu'il m'ait été donnée de superviser. » Commença-t-elle, son discours uniquement adressé à McGonagall qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Dumbledore semblait être parfaitement à son aise, accostant joyeusement les jeunes infirmières qu'il croisait, proposant à l'occasion quelques bonbons au citron. « Albus nous a ramené Harry Potter dans un état critique il y a de cela cinq ans, le jeune sorcier avait une partie du visage dévorée par une matière noire de nature inconnue. Nous avons plongé le jeune homme dans un coma magique pour ralentir la progression de l'infection et avons débuté toute une batterie de tests et d'expériences. Deux ans plus tard, nous pensions avoir trouvé un remède, Albus s'est chargé de lancer le contre-sort que nous avions mis au point ensemble. Ce fut un échec cuisant. La maladie, le parasite pourrions nous dire, a opéré une migration partielle vers Albus, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est souffrant. »

Minerva écoutait avec intérêt. Elle s'était posé de nombreuses questions sur la maladie qui affectait le plus grand sorcier d'Angleterre, sans jamais trouver de réponses par elle même. Elle n'avait pas questionné son mentor car elle savait qu'il se garderait de lui répondre honnêtement. Elle préférait ne rien savoir plutôt que d'adhérer à un mensonge. D'autant plus qu'il y avait un risque qu'Albus lui dise la vérité, et qu'elle ne puisse le croire pour la raison précédemment envisagée. Elle choisissait de garder intact sa confiance à l'égard du vieux sage plutôt que de la risquer en faisant preuve d'une curiosité déplacée.

« Albus peut se déplacer librement et exercer sa magie car il n'est qu'une victime de l'infection. Harry en est le premier porteur. Nous avons réussit à localiser sa source : la cicatrice qu'il a hérité de Vous-Savez-Qui le 31 Octobre 1981. Il nous a fallu déterminer sa nature avant de pouvoir continuer nos recherches, cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps. C'est un Horcruxe. Un morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est greffé à celui qui l'a vaincu. Nous ne sommes parvenus à cette déduction qu'il y a deux ans, soit un an après l'échec de notre première tentative. Avant nous n'imaginions pas qu'un tel procédé pouvait s'appliquer aux êtres vivants. Une fois cette découverte accomplie, la suite s'est avérée plus simple à planifier, nous devions extraire le morceau d'âme. »

« Comment peut-on extraire quelque chose d'immatériel ? Si je m'en fie à mes connaissances sur le sujet, nous ne sommes même pas certain de l'existence de l'âme. Je vous avouerai que je ne croyais pas au fait que les détraqueurs puissent l'aspirer au travers de leur baiser. »

« Le morceau d'âme n'est plus immatériel depuis qu'Harry s'est aventuré dans un dédale maudit. L'Horcruxe a vu ses pouvoirs se renforcer et s'est lancé dans une tentative d'assassinat de son porteur. Nous avons à faire à une part de Vous-Savez-Qui et elle est douée de conscience, elle a compris le danger que représentait Harry pour le reste de l'entité. Pour tuer Potter, elle a prit la forme d'une tumeur cancéreuse. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas la traiter avec des procédés magiques simples. Elle est plus résistante et elle est à même d'anticiper les différentes mesures que nous prenons à son encontre. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une double-porte fermée à clef. La vieille femme sortit un trousseau et la déverrouilla sans regarder les deux imposants infirmiers qui surveillaient l'entrée de ce nouveau couloir. Minerva eut tout de même le temps de noter la base d'un tatouage en forme d'araignée : la marque des Aurors français.

« Pour vaincre l'Horcruxe définitivement nous devons le transférer à un autre contenant. Un contenant suffisamment alléchant pour aveugler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le choix d'Harry Potter s'est arrêté sur une Pierre de Sang Maya, fruit de la cristallisation suivant la condensation de la magie créée lors des sacrifices humains. C'est un amalgame de Haute Magie Noire, de Magie Sacrificielle et de Magie du Sang. C'est ce qu'est partie cherchée la jeune Nymphadora Tonks. Nous n'avons découvert cette possibilité que par un incroyable coup de chance : le compagnon et guide d'Harry Potter, un Perroquet intelligent nommé Poncho, a réussi à rallier l'Angleterre car il voulait revoir son ami. »

L'aile de l'hôpital qu'ils étaient en train de traverser était déserte. Les murs étaient recouverts de différents cercles d'Alchimie auxquels la sous-directrice de Poudlard ne comprenait rien. Il en allait de même pour les runes tracées à intervalles réguliers. Mais elle n'en était pas pour autant dénuée de sens critique et elle comprit donc à quoi elles servaient : emprisonner quelque chose. La question était de savoir quoi. Mais à l'allure à laquelle allait la présentation de cette femme, elle en serait rapidement avisée.

« Le problème tient à la dégradation rapide de l'état de santé d'Harry. Si nous ne faisons rien, il sera mort avant la fin du mois. Nous avons donc organisé une opération pour retirer une partie de la congestion noire et elle devait avoir lieux le 25 Décembre. Nous aurions alors pu transférer l'alimentation des boucliers de protections du Ministère vers cet hôpital, il n'y a que peu de personnes qui travaillent le jour de Noël. Nous aurions ainsi pu neutraliser leurs souvenirs si elles s'étaient rendu compte de quelque chose. Malheureusement, Harry a fait un arrêt cardiaque ce matin et nous avons été dans l'obligation de débuter le travail. »

« Comment se porte-t-il ? J'imagine que tu ne serais pas aussi calme si tu ne l'avais pas sauvé » s'immisça Dumbledore qui avait cessé de faire le pitre et d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Il va mal. Nous avons réussi à retirer une partie de l'excroissance, mais son œil a été contaminé et nous n'avons pas osé le lui retirer. Un duelliste borgne est un duelliste condamné. On a également réussi à réguler le flux de puissance de l'Horcruxe, je ne pense pas que des dommages cérébraux irréparables aient été infligés. Cependant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse une autre attaque. Il a moins de trois mois. Cette fois, Vous-Savez-Quoi sera prêt et ne se laissera pas faire. Si Nymphadora ne revient pas d'ici là, nous pourrons dire adieu à tous nos espoirs. »

Au tournant d'un dernier virage ils rencontrèrent un groupe d'une dizaine d'infirmiers, cette fois-ci Minerva ne se laissa pas abuser par leur déguisement. Elle s'interrogea rapidement sur le nombre d'Aurors mobilisé pour protéger Harry. N'était-ce pas un peu excessif ? Après tout, le monde entier le croyait parti en vadrouille dans le fin fond de la Sibérie, même Voldemort n'avait pas envoyé d'hommes à sa poursuite tant il pensait la mission inutile. On la fit entrer dans une petite pièce qui disposait d'un ameublement spartiate. Elle possédait cependant une grande baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur un bloc opératoire où exerçaient plusieurs médecins.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer, la salle d'opération est totalement stérile. Le choix a été fait de ne pas refermer les plaies commises pendant la chirurgie. Cela ralentira la progression de l'Horcruxe qui devra lui même créer les ponts de chaires pour proliférer. Ce fut l'opération la plus complexe de ma carrière Albus, j'avais l'impression de me battre contre la mort elle même. »

« Nous avons tous ce sentiment lorsque nous sommes confrontés à Vous-savez-Qui. C'est ce qui nous rend humain Pernelle... Sans cela, nous serions comme lui. » Albus philosophait tristement, une main appuyée sur la vitre, se protégeant ainsi de la scène atroce qu'était celle d'un visage totalement lacéré et noirci. « Merci de m'avoir fait venir... Je devais le voir. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je me rends compte du chemin que nous avons parcouru. Mais c'est dans ces moments que je prends conscience que nous ne sommes qu'au prologue de cette longue et horrible histoire. »

Il baissa finalement sa main, son regard s'accrochant à la scène. Son être s'en inspirant. C'est comme s'il fit corps avec Harry lui même. Minerva se rendant compte de ce moment de solennité, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son confrère, cherchant à lui transmettre son réconfort et son appui. « Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant que je ne tombe moi même dans le coma ? »

« Albus. » Les yeux de Pernelle Flamel accrochèrent les siens. « Si vous ne vous droguiez pas au Sang de Dragon et aux Larmes de Phoenix, vous seriez mort depuis plus de deux ans... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Directeur fut prit de soubresauts. Sa main cherchant désespérément appui sur la vitre et son visage se tordant de douleur. Un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres fermées alors qu'il tentait de retenir un cri. Des marques noires commencèrent à apparaître sur sa peau parcheminée et sa barbe imposante sembla se ratatiner avant de disparaître.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer. »

Minerva ne pu qu'acquiescer avant d'invoquer un fauteuil roulant dans lequel elle aida son ami à s'asseoir. Un des Aurors lui ouvrit la porte et un autre se saisit du siège pour le pousser vers la salle d'accueil. Minerva n'eut que le temps de lancer un dernier regard à Harry Potter. Le jeune homme confiant et studieux avait disparu, laissant place à un être vieillit et défiguré. Un dispositif avait été installé sur le bas de son visage pour lui permettre de respirer, s'activant avec une lente régularité. La pièce était complètement silencieuse et les médecins prirent des allures de fantômes pour l'enseignante. Quand elle quitta finalement le bloc, une seule chose résonnait en boucle dans sa tête.

Sur le chemin du retour et même quand elle traversa le feu de cheminette. Ses pensées restèrent accrochées aux _Bip... Bip... _produits par une des machines à laquelle Harry était raccroché par des fils qui perçaient sa peau. La vérité la frappa quand elle arriva à Poudlard, Dumbledore était mourant et Harry Potter agonisait... Elle releva la tête, des milliers de questions tourbillonnants dans son esprit. Des questions qu'elle ne posa pas.

« _Obliviate._ »

* * *

Petite parenthèse temporelle : Harry a quitté l'Angleterre pendant sept ans, il a voyagé à travers le monde pendant deux ans, et a été hospitalisé pendant cinq années.

Si vous voulez comprendre toutes les conséquences et tous les effets de ce chapitre, il va falloir réfléchir un petit peu :p Vous devriez pouvoir trouver les réponses par vous mêmes ou dans le tome 6.

PS : Presque tout le monde ment.

Have a nice day :p


	5. Courage

oOo Sirius Black, Décembre 2005 oOo

« T'es au courant que le petit Londubat a prévu de partir chercher Harry ? » Questionna Remus qui était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Il se tenait face à un échiquier et il jouait contre l'un des criminels les plus craints de Grande-Bretagne : Sirius Black le Sombre.

« Je sais toujours tout, rien n'échappe à mes grandes oreilles. »

« Mis à part les puces » Ricana le Loup-Garou avant de commander un mouvement sur le plateau de jeu, sa dame prenant la tour de son meilleur ami.

« Elles s'agitent quand la pluie se fait sentir, elles font parties de moi ! » Se récria le dernier descendant des Black.

Il avait une longue chevelure grise retenue en catogan et avait un bouc de la même couleur, son visage creusé laissait présager un homme qui avait passé la soixantaine. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, il n'avait que quarante-six ans et se remettait difficilement de son internement à Azkaban. Cela faisait maintenant onze années qu'il s'en était échappé mais il ne s'était toujours pas complètement rétabli, personne ne pouvait jamais reprendre une vie normale après un passage à Azkaban, fut-il de moins d'un mois.

« Il m'a proposé de l'accompagner, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te laisser seul et sans surveillance ici... » Assena finalement l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. « Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »

« Je suis bien assez grand pour veiller sur moi même. » Le ton de Sirius était critique, il n'aimait pas que Remus se sente responsable de lui et refuse de vivre sa propre vie. Il savait que son ami se croyait coupable de son emprisonnement, mais il n'en était rien.

Sirius en était venu à la conclusion suivante : il était le seul et unique artisan de son tragique destin. Il n'avait cependant pas fait cette découverte seul et il avait fallut que se soit Harry Potter qui grave cette idée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

_Sirius Black attendait appuyé contre le pilier neuf trois quart, celui qui séparait la gare moldue Londonienne du quai d'embarquement sorcier. Lieu où affluait en ce même instant les centaines d'étudiants de Poudlard qui venaient de finir leur année scolaire. Sirius était venu pour s'entretenir avec son filleul : Harry James Potter. Il n'avait pas réussit à l'approcher pendant qu'il rodait aux alentours du château, à la recherche de Peter. L'étudiant et fils de son meilleur ami n'avait pas fraudé une seule fois le règlement, ne quittant jamais son dortoir hors des heures autorisées, ne se déplaçant jamais seul, restant toujours à porté de vue d'un fantôme, d'autres étudiants ou d'un tableau. _

_Le fugitif savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule chance d'aborder la coqueluche du monde sorcier : l'accoster entre la gare et sa maison surprotégée. Le destin lui avait facilité la tache en rendant difficiles les relations entre le jeune sorcier et sa famille d'accueil, celle-ci ne s'étant même pas déplacée pour venir le chercher. Les Dursleys attendaient Harry dans une petite voiture près des arrêts de bus, un point de rendez-vous qui avait sans aucun doute été établi à l'avance. Sirius avait pu, en rodant sous sa forme canine, repérer une équipe d'Auror camouflée près de l'entré de la gare, filtrant chaque sorcier s'aventurant dans l'immense structure. Il avait du jouer de ruse pour passer leurs filets et finalement aborder l'apparence d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine avec un casque audio pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des différentes patrouilles. _

_Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées, face à lui se tenait la personne pour laquelle il avait fait tant d'efforts. Harry Potter avait su voir au travers de son camouflage alors même que les Aurors s'étaient fait abuser. Sirius en éprouva une grande admiration sur l'instant. _

_« Comment ? » Questionna-t-il, légèrement déstabilisé, l'ancien prisonnier n'avait pas prévu un tel début pour l'entretient. Le doute lui vint quand il vit la baguette dégainé de son filleul, il le tenait en joue. _

_Le garçon haussa les épaules et s'installa sur son imposante valise, ne relâchant pas sa concentration. Il simulait un air décontracté pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais Sirius avait conscience du regard froid et calculateur qui ne quittait pas sa poitrine : au moindre geste menaçant, il serait neutralisé. Il avait vu Harry jouer au Quidditch dans le courant de l'année et il savait donc que le garçon était capable de réagir très vite : plus vite que lui dont les sens avaient été endormis par plus de deux décennies à Azkaban. Du coin de l'œil Sirius capta l'approche d'un homme qui s'appuyait sur une canne pour marcher, Alastor Maugrey l'avait à son tour démasqué. Il était encore loin et avançait lentement, pour ne pas inciter à la panique les dizaines de moldus qui s'agitaient le long du quai._

_« Je suis Sirius Black... » Hochement de tête. « Tu n'es pas bavard, n'est-ce pas ? » Autre signe d'assentiment. « Sais-tu qui je suis par rapport à toi ? » Négation, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. « Je suis ton parrain. » Froncement de sourcils et déconcentration. _

_Sirius du se retenir de sourire quand il comprit qu'il avait enfin capté la pleine et entière attention de son filleul. Ce dernier ne le regardait plus comme un meurtrier en puissance dont il devait se protégé mais avec un certain intérêt. Le dernier des Black en conclut que c'était une invitation à continuer et à s'expliquer. Il n'avait que peu de temps alors il résuma de façon assez brève sa vie passée avec James et raconta les événements du 31 Octobre 1981. _

_« Et cette année, j'ai traqué Peter mais j'ai échoué car Neville Londubat s'est interposé quand je l'avais enfin à ma portée. Je voulais donc te proposer de venir passer l'été avec moi, sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à t'approcher avant aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que tu es très bien protégé... »_

_« Stupefix. »_

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry apprécierait ma présence si nous le retrouvions, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il m'a jeté un _stupefix_. » Reprit-il finalement, après s'être perdu dans ses souvenirs. Remus n'avait pas cherché à l'en distraire et il avait préparé deux tasses de thé pendant que son camarade se plongeait dans une autre introspection.

« As-tu au moins compris pourquoi il t'avait neutralisé ? »

« Je pense que c'était sa façon de me dire de mettre de l'ordre dans mes priorités... » Tenta l'ancien prisonnier.

« Tu y es presque, je vais t'aider car nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant de prendre une décision pour aider Neville. Le 31 Octobre 1981 tu as été le premier à te rendre sur les lieux de l'affrontement tu y as retrouvé Harry encore en vie, sauf que tu n'es pas resté avec lui pour t'en occuper. Tu l'as abandonné pour traquer Peter, perdant ainsi toute crédibilité aux yeux du monde : on ne te voyait plus que comme un tueur fou. Mais tu as aussi perdu ce qui aurait fait de toi un tuteur convenable : tu as fait passer ton désir de vengeance avant de prendre soin d'un tout jeune enfant dont tu avais la charge. C'est ce qu'Harry a du retenir de ton explication, dès lors qu'il en est arrivé à cette conclusion, il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions : te pardonner ou ne pas le faire. Il a manifestement choisit la seconde, et t'as donc _stupefixé_ pour que l'on te remette aux mains des Aurors afin que tu repasses en jugement comme il l'avait signalé à Maugrey. »

« Mais je n'ai pas été rejugé, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin ! Et j'étais toujours en fuite, on m'avait abandonné dans une vieille décharge avec une lettre me disant qu'il valait mieux que la situation reste comme elle était. »

« C'est Albus qui a pris cette décision et cela nous sert bien : tant que tu es en fuite nous pouvons utiliser ta renommé et le danger que tu représentes pour faire pression sur le Magenmagot. Tu es presque aussi craint que Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Ouais, sauf que moi j'ai jamais fait de mal à personne... » Maugréa l'Animagus avec réticence.

« Tu as fait du mal à beaucoup de gens Sirius et aujourd'hui tu es sur le point de recommencer. »

« Pardon ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Tu as une chance de partir à la recherche d'Harry, une chance de sauver l'Angleterre et tu es sur le point de refuser sous prétexte qu'il ne t'aime pas ? N'est-ce pas le moment d'agir comme le tuteur que tu aurais du être il y a vingt-quatre ans ? Le chercher, le protéger et le conseiller sur ce que devrait-être ses priorités ? »

« A savoir ? »

« Botter le cul de Tronche-De-Serpent, car il est bien le seul à pouvoir de le faire. »

Sirius se jeta en arrière, actionnant par la même le levier qui permettait à son fauteuil de passer en position couchée. Il attrapa une cigarette qui était posée sur le rebord d'une petite commode et l'alluma par sa simple volonté. Il tira dessus et se laissa le temps de réfléchir pendant que la chaleur se rependait en lui. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à l'expiration où il les rouvrit pour braquer son regard hanté dans celui de Remus.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Lupin et ne me dis pas ce qu'il doit faire... Tu n'as jamais affronté Voldemort, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se trouver en face de lui, moi je comprends qu'Harry se soit tiré à l'autre bout du monde. Il a fait plus qu'aucun de nous et on a été incapable de gérer la crise alors qu'elle revenait encore et encore. Ce n'est pas en le cherchant et en arrivant à le convaincre avec des discours grandiloquents que nous mettrons fin à la guerre. Harry n'est pas un remède, il est symptomatique de la maladie qui ronge notre monde. »

« Parfois, il faut combattre le feu par le feu. Pour vaincre un virus, il faut injecter dans un corps une infection encore plus forte. Harry est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, cela fait qu'il se doit de nous aider. Il n'a pas le droit de fuir et de se terrer, il lui est interdit de faire preuve de tant d'égoïsme. »

« Harry a tous les droits, il a vaincu Voldemort deux fois... Aujourd'hui c'est à nous de le confronter et de le vaincre. Tant que nous en serons incapables, nous ne saurons gagner et nous replongerons encore dans la tourmente de la guerre. Tu sais Remus, j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie enfermé à Azkaban, puis les dix années suivantes à m'en remettre et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin les idées claires. Ce n'est pas un héro qu'il nous faut trouver pour gagner cette guerre. Ce qu'il faut, c'est chasser cette peur et abandonner cette pathétique espérance de voir quelqu'un débarquer et régler le problème pour nous... C'est à nous de combattre, pas à d'autres de le faire. »

« Comme tu le dis, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé face à Tu-Sais-Qui, mais toi tu as toujours été incapable de le vaincre. Vous l'êtes tous, toi, James, David, Alastor ou Albus... Nous ne pouvons le combattre sans l'aide d'Harry, il est le seul à n'avoir jamais pu le terrasser. Notre mission est de partir et de le retrouver, pour lui rappeler qui il est : notre sauveur. N'oublie pas qu'il est facile de se perdre soit-même quand on demeure seul trop longtemps, et Harry l'est depuis la mort de ses parents. »

« Parfois, j'ai l'impression que votre existence à tous ne tourne qu'autour d'Harry... » Souffla tristement Sirius. « Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point je vous plains. »

« Je considère donc que tu viens ? » Pouffa Remus, avant d'attraper son téléphone. « Ça te dis Pizza ce soir ? »

« Oui ! Commande aussi un pack de bière, on va en avoir besoin ! »

oOo Severus Rogue, 18 décembre 2005 oOo

Severus eut à peine prévenu Minerva que sa marque le tirailla, le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait son rapport. Il se précipita donc à son bureau, bousculant et sermonnant quelques élèves qui flânaient dans les couloirs. On était dimanche et personne n'avait cours, il ne pouvait donc pas retirer de points ou mettre de retenues sur le fondement de promenades intempestives. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de passer sa frustration sur eux. Le voyage en cheminette fut rapide, il n'y avait pas une grande distance géographique à parcourir entre la nouvelle tanière du Mage Noir et Poudlard : il résidait dans la cabane hurlante depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. La cabane et le château étaient reliés par un vieux passage secret protégé par le Saul Cogneur et rien dans cette protection rustique n'aurait permis de détecter la présence de Voldemort. En son fort intérieur, Severus préférait croire que son maître siégeait dans cette demeure anonymement plutôt qu'avec l'aval d'un Dumbledore affaiblit et incapable de l'en chasser.

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? J'attends la neige avec impatience, les météorologues l'avaient annoncé pour hier... ils ont encore eu tort. »

« En effet, puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ? » S'inclina le professeur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits à cause du voyage.

« Commence par me raconter comment s'est déroulée ta petite visite de courtoisie auprès de la Petite Chose. Ce sera un bon début j'imagine. »

La Petit Chose n'était rien d'autre que Nymphadora Tonks, elle avait été surnommée ainsi par sa tante : Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait mis son veto si un duel devait s'engager contre l'Auror, personne n'avait le droit de la tuer, seule Bellatrix pouvait _Purifier _l'arbre généalogique des Black.

« Elle se remet des blessures qu'elle a reçu pendant la bataille de l'autre jour, Dumbledore lui a confié une mission. »

L'homme à peau de serpent fit pivoter sont siège de cuir pour se trouver face à lui et encra son regard carmin dans le sien, le défiant de mentir. Dans cette situation, aucun homme sur terre n'aurait su garder suffisamment de sang-froid pour offrir autre chose que la stricte vérité. De plus, le passif de la résidence ne laissait pas indifférent Severus, de tous les endroits que Voldemort aurait pu s'arroger, il avait choisi celui qui avait marqué indélébilement l'enfance de l'enseignant. L'espion se souvenait de chaque instants de cette soirée cauchemardesque où il s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou. Cela amenait Severus à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avait fait choisir d'un tel point de rendez-vous au Mage Noir. Était-ce la volonté du Lord de le mettre mal à l'aise en lui faisant revivre son pire cauchemar ? Ou n'était-ce dû qu'à l'esprit de compétition du Mage qui repoussait perpétuellement ses limites ? Se forçant à mettre au point une myriade de sorts de dissimulation pour s'approcher des protections qu'Albus Dumbledore irriguait de sa magie

« Et qu'elle est-elle ? »

« Je ne saurai vous le dire, elle est en lien avec la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore et va conduire à son absence pour un certain temps. »

Voldemort eut un sourire joyeux et invoqua une petite fiole d'un claquement de doigt. Il l'a fit léviter et tournoyer avec une lenteur fascinante sous le regard plein d'envie de Severus.

« Je suis sur que tu peux m'en apprendre plus, réfléchis un peu mon jeune ami. Nous avons tout notre temps aujourd'hui. »

« Un bateau, elle aura besoin d'un bateau... » Chuchota le sombre magicien avec emphase avant d'attraper avec une infinie précaution le flacon.

_« Fais quérir Bellatrix et Greyback... Je m'inquiète de tous ces départs qu'organise Dumbledore, il nous cache quelque chose. »_

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner quand il entendit le sifflement s'échapper de la gorge de son Maître, il était promesse de mort. Même si le professeur ne comprenait pas la langue des serpents il en saisissait quelques intonations et il sut que l'ordre donné concernait deux personnes : les meilleurs traqueurs dont disposait les Mangemorts.

oOo Nymphadora Tonks, 21 Décembre 2005 oOo

_« Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air tout pâle. » Ricana Tonks devant la mine sombre de son compagnon de chambrée. « Si tu sors comme ça, les autres vont prendre peur et il s'en sera fini de ta réputation. »_

_Harry Potter était assis en tailleur sur son lit avec pour seul habit une serviette. Il venait de sortir de la douche et était entrain de méditer sur son futur combat. Aujourd'hui, il affronterait un Dragon Noir venu d'Iran. Le contenu de l'épreuve devait être gardé secret, mais avec une Auror comme aide de camp, il savait tout ce qu'il se passait au château. _

_« T'as un plan d'action ? Une sorte de super sort pour tuer la bête ? Ça va pas être facile tu sais, ils sont supers résistants à la magie. »_

_Le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit aucun signe pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu._

_« T'es pas bavard ce matin, déjà que tu l'es pas d'habitude. C'est qu'un petit dragon de rien du tout. Faut pas se mettre dans cet état pour lui. Dis-toi que c'est juste un gros serpent qui crache du feu. »_

_« Un gros serpent, avec quatre pattes, des ailes, une queue couverte de cornes affûtées comme des lames de rasoir. Un gros serpent dont le cuir est naturellement résistant à la magie, qui porte une carapace faite d'écailles si finement agencées qu'elles en deviennent impénétrables. Et comme tu me l'as gentiment fait remarquer, il crache du feu. Un gros serpent à qui on aura volé ses œufs et qui ne pensera qu'à une seule et unique chose : passer sa rage sur moi. Me réduire à l'état de larve, me broyer, me déchiqueter, me dévorer. Il voudra passer sa frustration sur le petit microbe qui entrera dans l'arène en face de lui... Un gros serpent qui est le plus grand tueur du Moyen-Orient... Oui Nymphadora ce matin, je ne fais qu'affronter un gros serpent qui crache du feu. »_

_« C'est pas un plan d'action ça. » Critiqua judicieusement Tonks qui n'était habillée que de sa chemise de nuit, elle avait regagné son apparence d'origine : celle d'une jeune femme fluette aux cheveux bruns._

_« Je rentre dans l'arène, je tue le dragon et je repars ? »_

_« Ça manque de détails... Tu sais comment tuer un dragon au moins ? »_

_« Pas la moindre idée et toi? »_

_« Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours imaginé qu'on devait leur planter une épée dans le cœur. Mais pour ce faire, il faudrait pouvoir approcher assez près. »_

_« Oui, éviter les flammes, éviter les coups de queue, puis les coups de pattes. J'ai précisé qu'il avait des griffes d'une dizaine de centimètres ? » Répliqua le garçon avec ironie, toujours pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux. _

_« N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai montré ce dragon, alors montre un peu de respect gamin. »_

_« Va te doucher et t'habiller, tu me déranges. J'essaye de me concentrer. »_

_Nymphadora renifla bruyamment mais décida de quitter la pièce. Son protégé avait besoin de concentration. Même s'il ne se montrait que peu reconnaissant vis-à-vis de l'aide qu'elle lui apportait, elle savait qu'elle serait déterminante dans le combat qui s'approchait. Harry n'avait que 14 ans et affronter un dragon à son âge relevait de l'impossible, même pour celui qui avait vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle ne le dérangea plus de la matinée et ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole quand il la quitta pour rejoindre les vestiaires des champions. C'était le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas autorité pour l'accompagner. Les athlètes devaient être seuls. _

_Elle observa avec impatience les concurrents d'Harry combattre leurs propres créatures. La jeune française avait hérité d'une mante religieuse géante qui faillit bien lui couper une jambe. Et Viktor Krum, le célèbre poursuiveur Allemand, dût combattre un poussin cannibale venu des Îles Canaris. Un silence religieux s'abattit sur la foule qui était venue observer les épreuves quand les dresseurs de dragons firent entrer la femelle dans l'arène. C'était une véritable montagne qui se mouvait avec une lenteur majestueuse. Son regard de braise glaça Nymphadora. L'ovation qui accueillit Harry fit papillonner les yeux du mastodonte. _

_Albus Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le début du combat et la Métamorphomage joignit ses mains pour adresser une prière à Merlin. « Faites qu'Harry ait un plan... Il ne peut pas mourir aujourd'hui. » La crainte et l'impatience se muèrent en elle avec une ferveur croissante. _

_« Que le combat commence ! » Clama haut et fort le Directeur de Poudlard. _

_Harry dégaina sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un geste que Tonks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, il était tellement gracieux une fois l'arme à la main. Il la braqua en direction du château et hurla :_

_« Accio Arme Tueuse de Dragons ! » _

_Rien ne se passa et la créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, son corps imposant se dressant presque à la verticale. Elle déploya ses ailes lentement, sa gueule commençant à rougir alors que l'enfer s'embrasait en elle. Un éclat de lumière attira l'œil expérimenté de Tonks et harry attrapa un objet dans sa main, d'un réflexe inhumain. Il le tendit devant lui, défiant la dragonne. _

_« Je sais pas ce que tu fous gamin, mais je suis juste une cuillère qui parle... »_

_Le serpent vomit son feu..._

Nymphadora Tonks se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. Ce n'était pas le premier cauchemar qu'elle faisait où Harry était le personnage principal. Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié cette mission capitale qu'était le sauvetage de son ami, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien d'autre. Au début, cela lui avait plu, elle n'avait pas pensé au garçon depuis un certain temps, mais à la longue ça devenait lassant de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était plus que capable et il n'avait pas le droit de s'immiscer dans son sommeil.

Elle se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et décida donc se sortir. Elle emmena un pull en laine qu'elle noua autour de sa taille, elle ne connaissait pas la température qu'il faisait en mer la nuit. Elle avait embarqué à bord de _L'Océan, _un navire de guerre de la Marine Royale Sorcière. C'était un bâtiment qui avait appartenu aux français plusieurs siècles auparavant : une prise de guerre qui faisait encore enrager les mangeurs de grenouilles. Selon les dires du Capitaine, il avait fallut cinq bateaux Anglais pour en arriver à bout. Dumbledore l'avait fait missionner pour l'escorter jusqu'au Brésil.

Les perturbations magiques apportées par le changement de millénaire avaient rendu impossible tout voyage par portoloin au travers de l'océan. Elle aurait pu emprunter les transports moldus mais ces derniers étaient étroitement surveillés par le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Albus avait donc trouvé cette seule solution : elle apportait sécurité et discrétion, peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir les contacts de l'ancien Président Sorcier et il avait donc pu faire appareiller le navire dans le plus grand secret. Le choix s'était porté sur ce bâtiment car il était pleinement acquis à la cause d'Harry Potter, le jeune homme avait voyagé à son bord pour se rendre en Antarctique sept ans plus tôt. Il avait sauvé l'équipage d'une mort certaine lors d'un affrontement contre les Garnes Nordiques, des petites créatures résultantes du croisement entre les hommes et les elfes de maisons. Le dernier cadeau de Salazard Serpentard à ce monde : une espèce assoiffée de sang dont l'unique objectif était d'éradiquer toute présence humaine sur terre.

« C'est une belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? » L'interpella le barreur qui regardait le ciel. « C'est rare que le temps soit dégagé en cette période de l'année, je n'aime pas du tout ça. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est plus pratique pour manœuvrer. »

« Les bestioles peuvent nous voir à des kilomètres et ces enfoirés d'Espagnols vont encore nous donner la chasse s'ils nous aperçoivent. »

Les relations diplomatiques entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe et la résurgence de Voldemort n'aidait pas. Le Roi-Sorcier en profitait pour faire avancer ses pions : ils voulaient acquérir le contrôle exclusif des océans. Pour ce faire, il livrait une guerre sans merci à la flotte anglaise et le pays n'était plus en capacité de lever les conscriptions nécessaire pour lutter face à ces actes de guerres. L'armada anciennement indomptable et implacable n'était plus que le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été par le passé et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de bâtiments capables de résister à un assaut des Espagnols. Les Français restaient neutres dans les conflits maritimes depuis la défaite de Trafalgar, leur puissance maritime ayant été anéantie, depuis ils ne se consacraient plus qu'au transport de fret et à la protection de leurs zones côtières.

« Depuis que le _HMS Victory_ a été coulé, on a perdu le contrôle de cette zone. J'espère que le vent continuera à nous être favorable, on va passer le long des Îles Canaris et les Espagnols ont deux navires qui y mouillent en permanence. Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui nous ne nous serions jamais autant approchés de leurs côtes, mais le temps presse et nous devrions gagner une demi-journée de voyage. »

« Que se passera-t-il si les Espagnols nous remarquent ? Ce bateau est immense et renommé, ils n'oseront jamais l'attaquer. »

« C'est pas ça qui va les faire reculer, ce bâtiment est lent, il m'est d'avis que l'on aurait dû vous refourguer un coursier pour vous escorter jusqu'au Brésil, vous auriez eu pour une semaine de voyage plutôt que trois et les Espagnols n'auraient eu aucune chance de vous rattraper. Mais le Capitaine et Dumbledore ont estimé que l'on ne pouvait pas se fier à la seule promesse du Perroquet de Potter et on va donc remonter l'Amazone avec vous. Un vaisseau plus léger n'aurait pas pu le faire, il y a de sacrés bestioles dans ce fleuve et je vous parle même pas des populations autochtones qui ne rêveront que de vous embrocher pour vous faire rôtir... »

« Ça répond pas à ma question sur les deux bateaux qui risquent de nous prendre en chasse. »

« Bah on continue d'avancer et s'ils nous rattrapent, ils nous explosent. C'est pas bien compliqué ma petite, on a cent dix-huit canons et ils en auront deux cent soixante-douze. Je vous laisse faire le calcul. »

« Arrête donc de lui raconter des choses qui n'arriveront pas Billy ! » S'interposa un homme qui était vêtu d'un uniforme. Le dénommé Billy portait pour sa part un vieux pantalon de toile et un T-shirt trop grand. « Si cela peut vous rassurer mademoiselle, les navires Espagnols sont légèrement plus lourds que notre bâtiment, ce qui fait qu'une fois en haute mer, nous les distancerons aisément. Il n'y a donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter. »

« Légèrement ? Je ne sais plus qui croire Capitaine Diggory... Un navigateur ayant plus de cinquante ans d'expériences ou un jeune et talentueux capitaine ? »

« Je miserais sur Billy si je n'étais pas l'intrépide Capitaine de _l'Océan_. J'ai dis que les Espagnols ne poseraient pas de problèmes, alors ils n'en poseront pas. Je ne les laisserai pas gâcher la magnifique journée qui s'annonce. »

« Tu fais la météo maintenant ? Capitaine Miracle ? »

« Appelle moi Cédric, je me souviens d'une époque pas si lointaine où nous ne soucions pas des convenances. »

« La journée ne sera pas si belle que ça si je m'en fie à mes vieux os... » S'incrusta le vieux marin qui fit craquer sa nuque, s'attirant un regard froid de son supérieur.

« Merci Billy, je vais prendre la barre, va donc te reposer. »

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes avant que le subalterne ne courbe l'échine. Il quitta la passerelle silencieusement, abandonnant la barre et la direction du navire à Cédric qui s'en saisit avec déférence.

« Tu restes avec moi jusqu'au levé du soleil ? » Interrogea-t-il une fois qu'il eu pris ses marques et modifier le cap avec une boussole en or. « Il ne devrait plus tarder... »

« Ce serait un véritable plaisir. J'ai appris que vous aviez servi d'escorte à Harry il y a sept ans. Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? »

« Sur Harry ou sur mes prouesses lors de ce voyage ? »

« Je suis sure que les deux sont intimement liés » Sourit Nymphadora avant de s'installer sur la rambarde, ses jambes dans le vide et son regard perdu à l'Est, en attente d'une nouvelle journée. L'obscurité laissait lentement place à un doux dégradé d'orange clair et de rose pale. Cédric se ménagea une pose de plusieurs minutes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et se laisser le temps d'admirer l'horizon ainsi que son ancienne amie.

« Il a embarqué à bord de_ L'Océan _le 27 juin 1998, soit trois jours après son combat contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est Dumbledore qui a demandé la préparation et l'escorte pour l'adolescent, il ne savait rien de sa destination. Le Directeur nous a seulement conseillé de prendre des vivres pour passer plusieurs mois en mer et nous a donné l'ordre de protéger Harry quelque soit le danger. J'étais lieutenant à cette époque et j'ai trouvé ses préoccupations risibles, comment pouvions nous protéger un homme comme Harry James Potter ? Il venait tout juste de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel... On allait naviguer avec une légende vivante alors nous nous sommes plus que préparés, les cales ont été remplies de rations, on a nettoyé le navire de fond en comble et on s'est entraîné comme jamais on ne l'avait fait. Dumbledore nous avait choisi pour escorter Harry Potter et nous ne pouvions qu'être les meilleurs... »

oOo Neville, 21 décembre 2005 oOo

Jamais Neville n'avait vu si longue tempête, il était dans le Nord depuis trois semaines et pas une seule fois le blizzard n'avait cessé de souffler. Balayant la banquise avec une froide pugnacité puis giflant les vagues déchaînées des mers arctiques. Le ciel était noir, comme une nuit sans lune en Angleterre, cependant il était persuadé que c'était l'été dans ces contrées. Ce n'était pas de la neige qui frappait ses lunettes de protections, mais des cristaux de glace. Le vent aiguisait le sol et soulevait ces dangereux projectiles. A l'occasion, le jeune homme entendait une détonation, il n'aurait su dire si elle avait été provoquée par un lointain orage ou un mouvement dans la calotte glacière. Le paysage était morne, de rares ombres s'étendaient sur le sol et s'arrogeaient de formes malveillantes.

Rien en ces lieux ne mettait le plus brillant Auror de sa génération en confiance, tout semblait cruel et sans vie. Il avait pénétré dans un sanctuaire, un endroit sacré, vierge de toute présence humaine. La nature était reine et seul un fou se serait aventuré plus avant et chaque pas, Neville ressentait le besoin oppressant de tourner les talons et décamper. Mais il ne pouvait pas, sa famille comptait sur lui. Plusieurs mètres derrière lui avançait Ginny et elle aussi espérait de tout cœur que cette mission réussirait puis Sirius et Remus fermait la marche. Neville n'osait pas se retourner pour voir la distance qui fragmentait ce groupe pourtant si soudé. Il n'aurait pas supporté de marcher à leurs cotés, ce n'était pas à cause du vent ou du froid mais en raison de l'atmosphère ambiante qui lui pesait.

Il se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Le soir précédent il avait pu mettre une image sur ce sentiment qui l'assaillait perpétuellement : c'était celui qu'il avait éprouvé en montant dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Il s'était alors collé au mur, tentant de se faire le plus petit possible pour éviter les « Grands » qui chahutaient joyeusement. Il avait marché longtemps avant de trouver un compartiment où s'asseoir. Il était déjà occupé par une personne, un petit garçon chétif qui n'avait même pas monté sa valise sur le porte bagage. Elle semblait plus grande et était sûrement plus lourde que lui.

Neville s'était demandé un bref instant si l'enfant n'avait pas fugué, se glissant dans le train à l'insu de ses parents. Il allait lui demander s'il était perdu quand il croisa son regard effrayé, déboussolé mais aussi terriblement froid. Il avait réalisé alors qu'il était face à Harry Potter. Le rapport de force s'était inversé par cette simple constatation, ce n'était plus lui le grand garçon qui faisait une tête de plus que tous ses camarades. Ce n'était plus lui le jeune homme qui avait déjà été formé à l'art du duel par son oncle, à l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Survivant, il prit sa place. Il perdit ses capacités locomotrices et faillit tomber quand le train s'ébranla.

Le garçon finit par l'inviter à entrer, lui disant gentiment qu'il allait déranger tout le monde en restant debout dans le couloir. Il réfléchissait comme lui, ne cherchant pas à se fondre dans la masse, mais à l'éviter. Neville s'était sentit de trop dans ce compartiment et le voyage s'était déroulé dans un silence total. L'enfant qu'il était observait cet étrange garçon qui ne quitta pas la fenêtre des yeux, imperméable à ce qui l'entourait. Perdu dans un monde habité de rêves et de chimères. Avec le recul apporté par l'âge, Neville en était arrivé à se demander si les pensées d'Harry Potter n'étaient pas peuplées de cauchemar. Après tout, l'enfant avait été élevé à l'écart du monde magique, puis précipité dans celui-ci sans aucune explication.

Il avait été arraché au monde qui l'avait vu grandir et il avait perdu tous ses repères. C'était un enfant discret et se retrouver au centre de l'attention avait du se révéler traumatisant. Il aurait du lui parler ce jour là, dans le train avant la répartition et peut être que tout aurait pu être changé. Drago était passé en coup de vent, demandant si Harry Potter était bel et bien dans le wagon. Le susnommé n'avait pas réagit et Neville avait timidement indiqué que non, il aurait peut être du montrer le garçon. Pour le forcer à faire face à ce qui représenterait bientôt son plus acharné ennemi. Mais Neville avait fuit lâchement.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de compartiment vide où se cacher, pas de mur à raser, seulement un désert de rocs et de glaces. Une immensité qui cachait des dangers mortels et des monstres innommables. Neville avait pu faire le deuil de sa vie passée en se retrouvant seul pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité : il menait une expédition composée de ses plus fidèles compagnons et pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu. Il avait conscience de cette dualité qu'il exécrait mais qui ne quittait pas son esprit, et plus il s'enfonçait dans la tempête, plus il se sentait reposé. Il avait parlé avec Ginny le soir précédent, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait raté pendant son enfance, son adolescence puis sa carrière d'Auror. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : il n'avait rien échoué, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'avait jamais rien entrepris. Il n'y avait rien de glorifiant à devenir Auror après avoir fait ses études à Poudlard, rien d'exceptionnel à se fiancer à une camarade de classe, aussi belle et douée qu'elle soit.

Toute sa vie durant il avait été considéré comme un chef et un leader, il était le descendant d'une grande famille d'Aurors et on lui avait quasiment voué un culte pour ça à Gryffondor. Puis, il s'était démarqué grâce à ses connaissances en duel, se forgeant une réputation de gaillard solide et sur de lui. Sa timidité maladive lui avait alors permis de rester humble et de ne pas attirer sur lui les foudres de l'adversité. Les élèves désireux de faire leurs preuves se tournant irrémédiablement vers Harry Potter. Aucun de ces enfants n'avaient jamais réussi à l'atteindre et cela avait conforté Neville dans sa douce torpeur : il était l'un des meilleurs car il n'avait pas perdu contre le Survivant. Ses compagnons de chambrée l'avaient vu comme une sorte de gardien de la paix Gryffondorienne. Il avait milité pour le cessez-le-feu avec les Serpentards, politique qu'il avait mené avec succès : il avait l'oreille de Ron et des Jumeaux Weasley.

Mais là encore ce n'était pas sa victoire, mais celle de ses parents, ses camarades ne l'avaient suivi que sur conseil d'Arthur Weasley. La différence fondamentale entre hier et aujourd'hui résidait dans l'absence de l'ombre de Franck et Alice Londubat, Neville s'était lancé dans cette aventure malgré toutes les interdictions que l'on avait tenté de placer sur son chemin. Minerva et Flitwick s'étaient opposés, Dumbledore était resté sourd à ses courriers, la famille Weasley l'avait enjoint de ne pas partir et Tonks l'avait giflé quand il lui avait annoncé son plan. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il ne le faisait plus par crainte de la réaction de sa famille, il le faisait pour lui et pour le monde. S'il cherchait Harry James Potter, ce n'était plus pour mériter une place où un statut particuliers aux yeux des siens, mais parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

De surcroît, il se savait sur la bonne voie, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange en ces contrées et il découvrirait de quoi il en retournait. Dut-il donner sa vie pour comprendre ce qu'avait fait Harry dans le Nord.

oOo Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, 21 décembre 2005 oOo

« C'est un jeu dangereux que vous jouez... Votre plan souffre de tellement de failles qu'il m'est impossible de toutes vous les citer sans en oublier un bon nombre. »

Seul le silence répondit à ces paroles sentencieuses. Albus Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise au bord du lit d'hôpital où était installé Harry Potter. Pour la première fois depuis des décennies à pratiquer la politique, il se trouva démuni, sa parole le trahissant.

« Je ne saurais cependant dire si c'est de la folie ou du génie, une chose demeurant certaine : nous allons avoir besoin d'énormément de chance. »

« De la chance ? Je n'ai pas vu sa marque dans les actions qui se sont succédées, je ne vois que la main du destin qui suit son agenda sans se soucier de nos fragiles petites vies. »

« Ne tombez pas dans le mélodrame avec moi Albus, puis-je vous rappeler lequel d'entre nous s'est fait arracher la moitié de son visage pour les beaux yeux de l'autre ? »

« Et moi j'ai le souvenir d'un homme qui boit du Sang De Dragon en guise de jus d'orange le matin... » Albus prit alors un air affecté. « Un homme qui se détruit doucement de l'intérieur pour garantir la sécurité de l'estropié incapable de quitter son confortable lit. »

« Une question me vient : comment cet homme est-il entré en possession d'un telle quantité de ce dangereux nectar ? Cet homme n'a-t-il pas forcé un garçon innocent à terrasser une créature impitoyable ? »

Albus fut secoué par une quinte de toux, à mi-chemin entre le rire et l'étranglement. Il ne reparti cependant pas à l'attaque une fois qu'elle fut calmée et préféra sortir de sa poche une poignée de bonbons enveloppés dans un papier doré. Il en présenta un à Harry qui était incapable de bouger, celui-ci cligna des yeux en assentiment et le vieil homme lui en plaça un dans la bouche.

« J'ai sauvé le monde, je l'ai dirigé puis je me suis retiré dans mon école et j'ai enseigné. Et aujourd'hui, je suis mourant et je me retrouve à donner des gourmandises au seul camarade d'infortune qui me comprend encore. Qu'elle triste vie avons-nous ? »

« Vous pourriez être seul comme devrait l'être tous les ancêtres en fin de vie. Estimez-vous heureux d'avoir un mourant paralysé à venir déranger quand l'envie vous en prend. Si vous voulez de mon avis, je vous dirais que vous êtes chanceux. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas seul... Rien n'est pire que la solitude. » Songea tristement Harry à voix haute. Sa voix était enroué, tant par le retrait du respirateur qui l'empêchait de parler que par le chagrin qu'Albus pouvait lire sur son visage.

« Pas même de sentir son corps dégénérer un peu plus chaque jour ? Se révolter contre vos ordres ? Vous tirailler toute la journée durant ? »

« Vous le sentez vivre, c'est un autre point qui me fait dire que de nous deux, vous êtes celui qui à su tirer le bon cheval. »

« Est-ce une compétition ? Je peux continuer longtemps sur ce genre de tracas. » Fanfaronna le vieux directeur.

« C'est bien la seule victoire que je ne désire point, si cela ne tenait qu'a moi, je vous fabriquerai sur l'heure une coupe et je m'enfuirai je ne sais où. » Se confessa Harry avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, tentant de regarder l'extérieur.

« Il faut dire qu'à ce jeu là, tu es devenu un expert. Fuir sans jamais se retourner et laisser aux autres la dure responsabilité de déjouer les jeux pervers du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. »

« Allons, ne l'appelez pas comme cela, il a un nom comme chacun de nous. »

« Voldemort ? »

« Non... Je ne pense pas que sa maman l'ai appelé ainsi, elle l'a aimé comme toutes les mères aiment leurs enfants. Je suis sur qu'elle lui a donné un nom plus que banal, pour l'aider à se fondre dans la masse et cacher son héritage. »

« Bertrand peut-être ? Maxime ? »

« Je pensais plus à Olivier, mais il est vrai que Bertrand semble se prêter au personnage. »

« Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor... »

« Je sais. »

Le silence revint, plus lourd, plus froid. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient et Albus interrogea finalement son ancien élève :

« Y-a-t-il autre chose que vous savez ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre chose que vous ne me dites pas ? » S'arma Harry avec condescendance.

« L'un de nous devra bien commencer à parler. »

« Ce ne sera pas moi. »

« Je suis navré d'affirmer le contraire. »

« Je ne puis bouger, mais mon esprit est de fer. Il y réside des créatures de cauchemars que même la Sainte Eglise n'oserait affronter. »

« Nous sommes donc dans une impasse. »

« Je le crains. »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'amorcent le moindre geste ou la moindre parole. Albus était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant avec acharnement un argument qui pourrait faire céder Harry Potter et le susvisé regardait tranquillement le plafond de la chambre. Il tissait le lien qui unissait chacune des runes qui le recouvraient, pour comprendre et défaire la toile qui l'entourait en cas de besoin.

« Nymphadora ne rapportera qu'une seule pierre, un de nous deux mourra nécessairement Albus. Je peux certifier que ce ne sera pas moi. Combien de temps vous reste-t-il avant que votre corps ne vous abandonne totalement ? »

« Pas plus qu'il ne t'en reste, gamin. » Répondit-il froidement, le regard alerte.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fais là-bas je me trompe ? »

« Je sais que t'as magie s'est calmée, elle ne cherche plus d'échappatoire et n'est plus incontrôlable... Je dois m'avouer surpris et impressionné de cet exploit que tu as su accomplir en si peu de temps, il m'a fallu plus d'un demi-siècle pour calmer la mienne. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se tordirent en un rictus méprisant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous saviez que vous n'obtiendriez rien de moi aujourd'hui. »

« Je me sentais seul et comme tout ancêtre en fin de vie qui se respecte, j'ai cherché un pauvre paralysé incapable de s'enfuir pour venir palabrer sur ma mort prochaine. »

« Les joies infinies que je tire de nos conversation m'avait manqué. »

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé Harry, tu ne t'es jamais confié à moi. » Déplora le vieux sorcier avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux : « Je suis venu pour te lire un document qui a été rédigé par la personne responsable de te retrouver... Elle y décrit ta façon de raisonner, d'agir et la façon dont tu te perçois par rapport au monde qui t'entoure. »

« Une personne plus que présomptueuse si elle a cru n'entrevoir que l'ombre de ce que je suis réellement. »

« As-tu déjà pensé au suicide ? »

Silence.

* * *

Voilà voilà... C'est un pas un poisson d'avril, c'est finit depuis 2 heures :)

Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre, j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant... et j'ai par sa taille.

J'ai tout de même une petite demande : pensez à laisser une review, ma motivation à travailler est fonction croissante des avis que je reçois :p

Et au passage, un petit merci à Lord sans qui cette histoire ressemblerait à un champ de bataille.

Tinky Winky Doodle :)


	6. Sacrifice

oOo Forêt Amazonienne, 9 Janvier 2006 oOo

« Je vais porter plainte contre l'agence de voyage qui a produit cette brochure sur l'Amazonie. Il n'y a rien de paradisiaque dans cette forêt. Tu me dis qu'Harry l'a traversé sans carte et avec un simple couteau ? »

« Il Perroquet deux lunes pour Perroquet le temple. Nous Perroquet qu'une petite portion du voyage. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Maugréa Tonks qui incinérait les arbustes qui lui bloquaient la route. Elle n'avait pas le même sens de l'écologie que son ancien ami, elle avait aussi la chance de ne pas avoir à débattre contre des protections oubliées : celles-ci ayant été détruites.

« Mais nous Perroquet ce soir Perroquet notre vitesse. »

« T'as d'autres bonnes nouvelles, le piaf ? » Elle était hargneuse, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle crapahutait un peu partout sans savoir où elle allait. Il faisait chaud, le temps était humide et elle avait été piquée par un nombre incalculable de moustiques.

Les araignées, les serpents et les villages de cannibales qu'elle avait massacrés ne représentaient qu'une faible irritation, elle détestait surtout ne pas savoir ce qui l'attaquait. De plus, elle avait lu que certains moustiques de la forêt pouvaient lui faire fondre la peau, d'autres allaient pondre des œufs dans _son _corps et même qu'une espèce avait une piqûre tellement douloureuse que les hommes en mourraient en quelques minutes. Elle sursautait donc à chaque bourdonnement et lançait des petites langues de feu à l'encontre de chaque bruissements suspects, mais malgré sa détermination et sa veille infatigable, ils arrivaient à franchir ses défenses.

« Pas de moustiques dans le labyrinthe. Juste plein de sang, de toiles, de poussière et un très gros Quetzalcoatl qui Perroquet. »

« Un quoi ? » S'étonna Nymphadora, tant pour le mot en lui même que pour l'articulation exemplaire de Poncho. Le perroquet d'Harry n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses capacités, qu'elle serait la suivante ? La cuisine thaïlandaise ?

« Un Quetzalcoatl, un serpent-ailé qui Perroquet le monde quand il se Perroquet. »

« Et comment l'as-tu découvert ? Harry savait ? »

« Non, il n'a pas Perroquet. Je Perroquet une légende, mais quand Harry Perroquet moi pour Perroquet, je Perroquet le temps et Perroquet le Quetzalcoatl. Il Perroquet la pierre que nous Perroquet. » Poncho était plutôt fier de son explication, elle montrait qu'il savait des choses et qu'il avait été courageux.

Malgré l'absence de son ami, il avait continué son exploration du sous-terrain jusqu'à trouver la salle où reposait la Pierre de Sang. L'oiseau aurait pu s'en saisir et s'en aller si elle n'était pas solidement enfermée dans les griffes du monstre de pierre. Il n'avait donc pas cherché plus loin et était parti pour voir si Harry s'était fait aspirer par le Gardien. A son retour, le garçon avait disparu et il avait fallu plusieurs années à Poncho pour rejoindre l'Angleterre où il espérait le revoir et enfin pouvoir goûter à ses fameux Fish and Chips. Poncho n'y avait pas eu le droit, il devait d'abord raccompagner la femelle de son ami à la pierre pour qu'elle la ramène auprès de lui pour le soigner. Enfin, Poncho imaginait qu'il s'agissait de sa compagne, lui ne se serait jamais fatigué à traverser le monde pour autre chose qu'une belle créature aux plumes bleues. Exception faite de la nourriture « Divine », que lui avait promis son mentor et fidèle camarade.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dis. Stupide Dumbledore et stupide Harry pour s'enticher de stupides oiseaux illettrés et analphabètes. »

« C'est vous la stupide, si vous pas Perroquet moi c'est parce que vous pas Perroquet de cerveau. »

Nymphadora prit le parti de ne pas répondre à l'oiseau, elle le savait susceptible et elle ne désirait pas annoncer l'échec de la mission à Dumbledore parce qu'elle avait été incapable de ménager l'ego démesuré d'un perroquet. Des fois elle ne comprenait pas Harry, pourquoi s'entendre avec une bête incapable de parler correctement ? Était-ce pour démontrer son indéniable différence avec le monde qui l'entourait, se démarquer tangiblement des autres sorciers ? L'approche d'un autre moustique lui fit arrêter son interrogation sur la nature du besoin de reconnaissance de son ancien protégé pour lancer un vague _Pyro _qui illumina le sombre sentier qu'elle suivait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait eu la chance de ne pas mettre le pied sur l'une des centaines de petites coquilles qui parsemaient le sol.

« Poncho ? » Appela-t-elle, mais le perroquet était entrain de s'enfuir à tire d'aile.

« Perroquet qui peut ! Perroquet qui peut ! » Ses piaillement paniqués eurent le don d'énerver la jeune Auror qui lui avait offert une confiance aveugle. Elle se tenait au centre d'un nid de « Bestioles » pour reprendre le terme qu'aurait utilisé son nouvel ami Billy, et sa seule source d'informations œuvrait de toute son âme pour s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Elle s'immobilisa donc dans une tentative désespérée pour trouver une solution en réalisant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune aide de son guide. Les cris de son couard de compagnon s'étant tus elle comprit qu'il s'était assez éloigné pour avoir la vie sauve, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas son cas. Elle allait devoir affronter un ennemi suffisamment effrayant pour faire paniquer Poncho, l'oiseau qui avait su garder son sang-froid alors qu'Harry lui même s'enfonçait dans la folie. Elle n'osa aucun geste et se concentra sur sa vue et son ouïe, les arbres étaient immenses et seulement peu de lumière filtrait pour éclairer l'humus qui recouvrait le sol. Faisant de ce dernier un nid à piège extrêmement dangereux, Tonks ne pouvant le surveiller en même temps que les arbres et le ciel.

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion elle cessa de s'inquiéter. Elle avait traversé la moitié du nid, était entière et le perroquet hurlait à toute la forêt qu'ils étaient présents et ceux, sans provoquer aucune réaction dans son champ de vision. C'était une conclusion logique d'imaginer que personne n'était présent pour surveiller ses milliers d'embryons en gestation. C'est, satisfaite de ses déductions, qu'elle fit un pas en avant, et qu'elle écrasa par inadvertance un des petits œufs. Nymphadora n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans son corps : conséquence de son don de métamorphose, elle était tant habituée à le changer qu'elle ne retrouvait que difficilement l'équilibre. Le fait de se concentrer à ne pas faire un faux pas l'avait donc naturellement conduit à se tromper sur son centre de gravité, en forçant le naturel elle ne pouvait qu'échouer à trouver l'aisance qui lui venait instinctivement.

La coquille n'offrit aucune résistance sous sa botte en cuir de dragon, ne provoquant qu'un bruit de succion relativement inquiétant. Elle fit un autre pas, parvenant à miraculeusement éviter une catastrophe mais il était trop tard. Tonks n'en avait pas encore conscience mais derrière elle se développait un gastéropode rouge, aux petits yeux noirs qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle alors qu'elle avançait précautionneusement dans ce cimetière en puissance. Il grandissait tellement vite qu'il écrasait les autres œufs, couvrant leurs explosions silencieuses et camouflant la naissance d'autres mollusques. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule caractéristique commune : une gueule pourvue de longues dents. De la bave suintait par tous les pores de leurs peaux difformes et ils commencèrent à s'entre-dévorer au fur et à mesure que la pyramide de chair se dressait vers la cime des arbres. Ce réveil monstrueux se produisait dans le silence et l'ignorance la plus totale de Nymphadora qui chantonnait doucement pour se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer.

Pendant ce temps, Poncho survolait paresseusement la forêt, il s'arrêta de hurler l'alerte quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui donner de l'importance. Cette portion de la forêt ayant été abandonnée par tous les êtres vivants doués d'un instinct de survie. Il pouvait cependant observer la présence d'un nid d'Acromentule sur le chemin qu'empruntait lentement Tonks. Si les perroquets avaient été de nature courageuse, il serait descendu pour la prévenir. Mais compte tenu de son effronterie et de la façon qu'elle avait de lui parler, elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Poncho réfléchissait néanmoins à l'infime chance qu'il avait d'être témoin de l'affrontement d'anthologie qui approchait : une colonie d'Acromentule contre une portée de Cagouille. Il ferait mention du courage de la petite créature perdue qu'était Tonks, le jour où il aurait des oisillons à qui raconter cette glorieuse histoire : Poncho, le Perroquet Explorateur ayant survécut au combat du siècle.

« Bon, ca Perroquet ? On Perroquet pas la prochaine Lune quand même ! »

Son cri fit relever la tête à Nymphadora qui avisa avec incompréhension le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle eu un temps de réaction assez long avant de réaliser que les dents et la bouche béante d'un escargot géant étaient en trains de s'approcher. Le Monstre dégoulinant allait la gober et elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Perroquet toi ça, la stupide ! » Étrangement ce fut cette voix nasillarde qui lui remit les idées en place, elle ne pouvait rester immobile en attendant la mort. Elle releva sa baguette qu'elle tenait en main depuis le début se son périple et lança le plus puissant _Expulso _qu'elle pouvait. Le sort partit avec une telle vitesse et exerça une telle pression sur le corps du gastéropode, qu'il explosa, faisant pleuvoir une bouillie pestilentielle composée de sang et de viscères. Les créatures cessèrent d'un seul geste de s'entre-tuer pour focaliser leur attention sur celle qui venait d'éliminer un de leurs frères et c'est dans un élan commun qu'ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Nymphadora aurait pu éclater de rire à l'idée d'être un jour poursuivi par des escargots, c'était sans doute la seule créature qu'elle croyait totalement sans-défense. Mais sur l'heure, les escargots étaient des milliers et ils se grimpaient les uns sur les autres, entrant dans leurs coquilles et prenant ainsi l'élan nécessaire pour la prendre en chasse. Ils faisaient voler en éclats les arbres centenaires et fracassaient chaque obstacle se dressant sur leur chemin. A l'occasion Tonks se retournait pour lancer un _Reducto _bien sentit, mais chercher à réduire le nombre de monstres de cette façon revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle se concentra sur ces jambes pour changer leur apparence, les allongeant et les renforçants, sa peau changeant de couleurs sous le pantalon de toile qu'elle portait. Elle allait rendre son corps plus performant, mais c'était épuisant tant magiquement que physiquement, et une fois ses jambes renforcées elle ne pu en profiter des effets. Elle se lança donc dans une métamorphose cardiaque, si elle n'apportait pas l'afflux de sang nécessaire à ses muscles, ceux-ci de pourraient servir convenablement.

Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et elle en éprouva du grand remord car elle avait dépensé une véritable fortune pour les acheter quand elle était devenue Auror. Elles ne faisaient pas partie de l'uniforme réglementaire mais Alastor le conseillait, elles permettaient de résister à des pièges paralysants. Le cuir de dragon avait la particularité de bien résister à la magie, c'était donc la seule matière qu'elle pouvait porter à cet effet, mais il fallait y mettre le prix. Ces trois premiers mois de salaire y avaient été dédiés, son mentor refusant de travailler avec elle si elle ne réalisait pas cet investissement, Tonks leurs devait la vie. Une fois les bottes enlevées, elle se fit pousser des griffes et sauta dans les arbres, ses mains suivant lentement le même processus. Elle ne disposait pas de la puissance magique nécessaire pour lancer un _Feudeymon_ ou un _Pyro _d'envergure colossale comme l'aurait sans doute fait Albus, mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Elle allait prouver à ses anciens professeurs qu'elle était la plus grande Métamorphomage de l'histoire en étant la première à survivre à une meute de Cagouille.

« Je refuse de crever ici... » Cracha-t-elle avec colère avant de se lancer d'arbre en arbre, son corps ne cessant de muer et distançant doucement le troupeau jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce la tête la première dans une toile d'araignée. Elle en eu le souffle coupé et se retrouva complètement engluée avant de pouvoir réagir. Elle était prise au piège et huit yeux avides de la taille d'un souaffle la regardaient avec curiosité. « Ma parole, c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? »

« Tu Perroquet moins la fière ? » Poncho était posé sur une branche, hors de porté de la tarentule qui agitait ses mandibules avec méfiance. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait attrapé et se demandait si c'était comestible. « Si ça Perroquet toi, les Morveux Perroquet ! »

L'araignée finit par se détourner d'elle pour s'en aller, en quête de ses sœurs pour savoir comment réagir face à ce nouveau type de proie. Cela laissa le temps à Tonks de reprendre son souffle : comment-allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ? Mais surtout, comment Harry avait-il fait pour survivre pendant plus de deux mois dans cette foutue forêt ? Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes et ses bras, mais sa main de baguette demeurait libre. C'était un réflexe acquis avec le temps en cas d'imprévu, toujours protéger sa main droite afin de pouvoir réagir une fois que les choses se calmaient. Elle tenta un sort de découpe basique sur les cordes gluantes qui la retenaient prisonnière mais il fut sans effet.

« Courre-y courre le furet, le furet du perd Norbert.

Pour finir dans la toile des méchantes araignées.

Car il ne connaissait pas bien le chemin et il se perd.

S'il ne veut pas s'excuser auprès de Poncho il sera dévoré. »

Nymphadora ne pu que lancer un regard désabusé au Perroquet qui s'était mis à chanter en se pavanant joyeusement sur son arbre. Il avait l'air de follement s'amuser alors qu'elle était la cible de deux espèces dangereuses bien décidées à la manger. Mais plus loin que le chant de Poncho, plus loin que la situation inextricable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ce qui la surprenait le plus était l'absence de fautes. Des verbes conjugués à chaque phrase, des rimes et des vers, une véritable chanson. Elle était certes courte, mais Tonks ne pensait pas que le Perroquet serait un jour capable de parler convenablement. L'Auror entendit le craquement sourd d'un arbre se brisant derrière elle, les Escargots l'avaient rattrapé et elle voyait une myriade d'Acromentules s'approcher, sortant de cavernes creusées et camouflées par leurs soins.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à chanter comme ça ? » Étrangement, elle se sentait calme, elle avait déjà faillit mourir deux fois aujourd'hui et le fait que deux immenses armées s'approchaient ne l'inquiétait plus vraiment. Avec un peu de chance, les bestioles allaient se sauter à la gorge pour avoir le droit de la manger et elles s'entre-tueraient toutes, ainsi, elle resterait éternellement prisonnière dans cette toile. L'éternité arriverait rapidement car elle n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours, elle avait perdu son sac en évitant l'attaque d'une plante carnivore.

« Perroquet Harry, je me Perroquet de lui et moi Perroquet par toile d'araignée banane, alors lui Perroquet jusqu'à ce que moi Perroquet. » Il arrêta là son explication pour se pencher dans le vide et regarder les premiers Cagouilles se jeter sur les Acromentules. Nymphadora ne pouvait dire quel camp avait l'avantage, de plus en plus de participants rejoignant la mêlée et les Acromentules ayant le contrôle du ciel. La toile subit une secousse quand une énorme patte retourna le sol, excavant une quantité impressionnante de terre et écrasant quelques petites créatures au passage. « Papa Araignée Perroquet de son trou... Les Cagouilles Perroquet aucune chance. Tu Perroquet quand ils auront Perroquet les Cagouilles. Pas de regrets, je Perroquet quelque chose à ta famille ? »

« Je suis désolée de mettre mal comporté avec toi. » Poncho bomba le torse et sautilla jusqu'à la toile pour en couper un lien avec son bec effilé.

« Et ? »

« Je t'adore, tu es le Perroquet le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré. » Il en coupa un second avant de lui jeter un autre regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami aussi inestimable que toi, tu es un merveilleux guide et je comprends qu'Harry ai fait tout ce voyage avec toi. J'aime bien ta compagnie, ton humour et tes remarques sur mon humeur... » Il s'attela sérieusement à la tâche, ralentissant à chaque fois que Nymphadora faisait une pause pour réfléchir, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Poncho avait réussi à la faire se confondre en excuses là où aucun homme n'avait jamais pu à lui arracher un simple « Pardon ». Mais sa vie était en jeu et elle pouvait bien marcher sur sa fierté. Elle arrêta son monologue quand elle vit qu'il n'avait plus d'effet sur l'oiseau. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Tu Perroquet je Perroquet ? » Questionna l'oiseau avec incompréhension.

« Oui, mon joli petit oiseau. » Répondit-elle avec la voix la plus suave qu'elle pouvait avoir en ayant la tête à l'envers, accroché par un seul fil au dessus du plus grand carnage qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« D'accord. » Il le sectionna et elle comprit son erreur, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de crier avant de s'effondrer sur ce qui avait été une Acromentule. Une douleur sourde lui vrilla sa main droite et c'est avec horreur qu'elle vit qu'un petit escargot avait refermé ses mâchoires dessus, lui jetant un regard fou. Elle avait le poignet brisé et sentait une douce torpeur se répandre dans le reste de son bras, la douleur refluant. La morsure était empoisonnée et la bête bien décidée à la dévorer vivante, il s'était mis à mâchouiller. Elle regarda avec horreur une traîné orange se répandre le long de son avant bras jusqu'à ce que Poncho se pause se son épaule, lui coupant la vue.

« Tu Perroquet un membre ? » Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que lui demandait l'oiseau pour une fois, jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi clair. Elle ne pu de répondre avant que Poncho ne se jette sur la Cagouille, lui lacérant les yeux et lui faisant lâcher prise.

« Perroquet-le sinon tu Perroquet ! » Elle chercha désespérément sa baguette des yeux mais ne la trouva pas, l'escargot avait du l'avaler avant de s'enfuir face à la furie de l'oiseau. Le tiraillement s'apaisait aussi rapidement que remontait l'infection « Perroquet ! »

Elle allongea et affina les griffes qu'elle s'était faite pousser pour grimper aux arbres et ferma les yeux. Elle leva son bras sain et l'abattit avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait en avoir. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'amputer volontairement, et contrairement à ce qu'espérait Poncho, ses talents en Metamorphomagie ne permettaient pas de faire repousser un membre. Elle ne sentit rien quand ses propres griffes mordirent sa chaire en dessus du coude, elle rouvrit les yeux et déboucla difficilement sa ceinture pour tenter de se faire un garrot. Poncho vint à sa rescousse en la maintenant en place et elle pu serrer convenablement, arrêtant temporairement l'hémorragie.

« On Perroquet, les Acromentules Perroquet bientôt ! » Il s'envola, restant tout de même proche du sol pour guider Tonks dans le chaos ambiant. Il impressionna l'Auror par son sang-froid et elle sut enfin pourquoi Harry l'avait choisi comme compagnon : tous deux avaient du former une équipe de choc jusqu'au combat contre le Gardien. Si Nymphadora n'avait pas été au cœur d'un génocide, si elle n'avait pas eu un bras en moins et si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur, elle se serait inquiétée pour les affrontements à venir. Harry Potter avait traversé la forêt sans subir une seule blessure et pour être finalement vaincu en arrivant au labyrinthe. Elle était sans de baguette, au bord de l'agonie, et pourtant elle n'avait fait que la partie la plus facile de la mission...Mais c'est sans se soucier de ses préoccupations qu'elle s'élança à la suite de son guide.

« Ne te Perroquet pas ! » L'encouragea Poncho, l'oiseau ne semblait pas paniqué par ses poursuivants. Tonks l'était, elle avait beau admirer la détermination et la confiance sans faille de l'oiseau, elle ne pouvait se détourner du fait qu'il lui manquait un membre. De plus, elle continuait à perdre du sang malgré de garrot de fortune qu'elle s'était fabriquée et elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps dans cet état, surtout avec des tueurs pareil à ses trousses. « Ils ne nous Perroquet pas dans le Labyrinthe. Personne ne Perroquet dans la cité ! Gardien immortel ! Gardien impitoyable ! »

L'Auror prit le parti de fermer son esprit et de s'enfermer dans une bulle, Poncho tentait de l'aider mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ne faisait que renforcer sa panique. Elle était jeune et encore assez inexpérimentée face à la mort, jusqu'alors elle n'avait livré qu'une dizaine de combats ayant mis sa vie en danger et rien dans ses multiples formations ne préparait à faire face à une situation pareil. « Je te hais Harry Potter, je te hais ! ». Une question fit tout de même surface aux travers de son esprit cloîtré et torturé : comment secourir Harry alors qu'elle avait elle même besoin de secours ?

oOo Le Nord, 10 janvier 2006 oOo

« Bon, je pense que c'est le moment de faire un petit recensement des idées. » Commenta jovialement Sirius. Le groupe expéditionnaire se trouvait face à une immense falaise et il ne savait pas comment la franchir. Ils avaient fini de traverser la toundra et la banquise et se situaient dorénavant en plein Arctique « Si nous étions plus nombreux, je proposerai la courte échelle, mais on est que quatre et Ginny pèse son poids, sans offense ! »

Il envoyait parfois des piques à la jeune femme sur le sujet, quand il se trouvait en mal d'inspiration, elle le tolérait pour deux raisons : il sortait de plus de dix ans de dépression et lui avait sauvé la vie quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils étaient tombés dans une crevasse et la Weasley ne s'en serait pas sortie vivante si Sirius n'avait pas été la pour la rattraper, se déchirant à l'occasion une partie de ses dorsaux. Ce n'était pas tant la jeune femme qui était lourde, mais le sac à dos et les multiples couches de vêtements qu'elle portait. C'était devenu un petit jeu entre les deux adultes qui s'étaient vite lassés des humeurs grises de Neville et Remus. Le premier était en pleine introspection et le second ne se remettait pas de sa rupture avec Nymphadora.

« Quelle plaie que ta forme Animagus ne soit pas celle d'un chat, on aurait pu t'envoyer grimper la haut avec une corde... J'ai toujours su que le chat était plus utile à la société que le chien. » Répondit-elle avec emphase, son nez dirigé vers le ciel alors qu'elle tentait de calculer la hauteur véritable du glacier

« Si tu veux mon avis... »

« Non. »

« Je te le donne quand même, nous pourrions donner la corde à Remus et Neville. Ça leur rendra service de les envoyer au suicide, en plus ils mourront pour la bonne cause. » S'esclaffa l'ancien prisonnier qui avait étalé le contenu de son barda sur le sol, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

« On ne tue pas Neville, du moins pas tant que je ne suis pas mariée avec lui. Après il pourra crever comme il voudra, j'en aurais plus rien à faire. »

La réplique ne fit pas réagir celui qu'elle visait, il n'avait pas fait attention à la conversation futile qu'entretenaient ses coéquipiers, il lisait les cartes que leur avait donné Minerva quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait les empêcher de faire ce voyage. Elles étaient vieilles de plusieurs années et leur avaient été utiles jusqu'à présent, sauf que rien ne signalait la présence d'un tel amas de glace au centre de la tourmente qui frappait le Pôle Nord.

« Quelque chose est à l'œuvre ici... » Commenta-t-il sombrement, à l'adresse de Remus en n'incluant pas les deux enfants qui badinaient joyeusement dans leur coin.

« On ne pourra pas l'escalader. » Releva le susvisé, il tenait un petit drapeau de toile à bout de bras. « Il n'y a pas assez de prises, nous devons le contourner. »

« Il est immense, j'ai lancé un sort de détection et je n'ai toujours pas reçu ses mesures... Nous pourrions tenter de passer en dessous ? »

« Uniquement dans l'hypothèse où il s'agirait d'une sorte de rempart, auquel cas je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ce qui est enfermé derrière. Tu as dit que quelque chose était à l'œuvre ici, il s'agit de la magie d'Harry. Avec Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore, il est le seul à pouvoir lever une tempête de cette envergure pour camoufler aux moldus ce qui se trame derrière ou sous ces glaces. »

Neville ne répondit rien à Remus, il savait que l'ancien professeur avait raison. Ils touchaient au but mais étaient bloqués pas les contre-mesures qu'avait installées le dernier des Potter pour camoufler ses actions. De plus, quelque soit ce qui les attendait, ce serait dangereux, voir mortel, Neville voyait mal Harry se déplacer et surtout se donner tant de mal pour enfermer un gentil petit Versacrasse. Enfin, dans l'hypothèse où Harry avait enfermé quelque chose, car il restait celle où il avait caché un artefact où un secret qui se devait de rester perdu... Neville espérait secrètement que ce serait une arme pour terrasser Voldemort, mais son esprit pratique lui disait que si une telle arme existait, le Survivant en aurait déjà fait usage. Ses réflexions étaient donc stériles, de plus le duo que formaient Sirius et Ginny ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus utile dans une telle aventure.

Un bruit ténu attira son attention et celle de Remus qui s'éloigna du mur de quelques pas pour toiser l'immensité sombre qu'était le ciel sans étoiles. Son visage était crispé de concentration et Neville ordonna le silence à Ginny et Remus d'un geste de la main, quelque chose de grave allait arriver. L'Auror croyait fermement en l'instinct de tueur de son camarade et si quelque chose pouvait inquiéter le Loup-Garou, alors cela l'affectait aussi. Il ne réagit donc pas quand son camarade braqua sa baguette vers le ciel et chuchota avec gravité :

« _Stamen Lumos. _» Une fusée de lumière s'envola laissant derrière elle une traînée de lumière rouge, éclairant efficacement les murs irréguliers, ils étaient assortis de petits fenêtres. « Des meurtrières... » souffla avec horreur l'hybride. Le jour explosa quand le sort arriva à son point culminant, chassant les ténèbres et ce fut avec appréhension que l'équipe observa que le glacier se dressait sur plusieurs centaines de mètre. Mais là n'était pas la source principale de leur inquiétude, ils pouvaient observer une multitude d'ombres s'approcher à grande vitesse...

« C'est moi, où on se fait tirer dessus par des milliers de Garnes des Glaces sur un mur géant ? » Questionna Sirius qui avait du mal à avaler l'énormité de la situation. « Harry n'était pas censé avoir tué ces saloperies ? Alors pourquoi elles se sont construit une forteresse ? »

« On y réfléchira plus tard... Tu crois qu'un _Protego_ résistera à un déluge de flèches ? »

« Je te laisse essayer ma jolie, moi je vais me coller au mur et fabriquer une excroissance pour me cacher en dessous. »

« Il y a de la place pour deux ? »

« On pourrait même y accueillir un chien ! » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'ancien Auror et fugitif le plus craint d'Angleterre avait certes l'habitude de ne rien prendre avec sérieux, mais il en restait tout de même un sorcier d'exception. Ce ne fut pour lui que l'affaire de quelques instants pour fabriquer un abri renforcé de fer pouvant les abriter tous les deux.

Remus avait effectué la même manœuvre et Neville s'éloignait en courant, il avait jeté son sac contre la paroi et ne tenait plus que sa baguette en main. Sirius pouvait voir une dépression se former à l'extrémité de celle-ci alors que le Londubat préparait un sortilège de grande envergure. Il se retourna subitement et visa approximativement la pluie de flèche.

« _Expulso ! _» Sa voix tonna, chargée de magie et se répercuta avec une force colossale contre les parois, et les traits mortels s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la glace. Neville venait de fabriquer des milliers d'appuis pour escalader le précipice. Il revint rapidement auprès de ses coéquipiers et attrapa son sac : « On monte ! » Il se jeta à l'assaut du mur sans prendre la peine de vérifier s'ils le suivaient.

« Il ne manque pas de panache ton copain. » Sirius se lança à la poursuite du chef autoproclamé de la mission, reconnaissant que ce dernier venait d'avoir une idée pour le moins lumineuse. Arrivé à mi-chemin de l'ascension il dut lever une autre protection pour repousser les gravas que les Garnes précipitaient dans le vide pour les écraser. Remus avait depuis longtemps dépassé l'Animagus et Ginny restait en retrait, elle avait du mal à suivre. Neville se perdait dans la brume et Sirius étouffa un juron en remarquant la distance qui les séparaient : comment mettre au point une stratégie de contre-attaque si le groupe se séparait sans cesse ?

« On peut faire un pause ? J'ai une crampe ! » Le son de la voix de la jeune femme était faible, le vent déformant chaque mot. Sirius l'entendit tout de même et s'arrêta de grimper pour jeter un regard prudent en dessous. Il avait pris beaucoup d'avance sur son équipière et se décida à faire machine arrière : être seule et épuisée dans une opération aussi dangereuse ne pouvait qu'être synonyme de mort. De plus, Sirius pouvait parfaitement comprendre que l'Auror n'eut pas le même conditionnement physique qu'un Animagus, un Loup-Garou et un un sorcier dépassant le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Il ne se risqua pourtant pas à reculer simplement et accrocha solidement une corde sortie de son sac à l'un des empennages de flèche, testa la solidité de sa prise puis se lança dans une périlleuse descente en rappel. Il devait cependant garder sa main libre pour riposter en cas d'attaque des Garnes, faire demi-tour releva du véritable tour de force pour l'ancien prisonnier.

« Tu vas bien ? » Dut-il hurler une fois qu'il arriva à son niveau, Ginny se collait contre la paroi pour éviter les rafales et son visage était crispé.

« Pas vraiment, je n'arrive plus à bouger ma jambe droite ! » Une bourrasque, plus véloce que les autres, envoya Sirius s'écraser contre un des nombreux contrefort qui soutenait le mur mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Il dégaina avec difficulté un piolet pour réussir à s'arrimer convenablement et observa en sifflant de douleur ses mains couvertes de sang et de cloques.

« Tu dois t'étirer ! »

« J'arrive pas ! Si je bouge, je tombe ! »

Sirius observa avec horreur qu'elle disait vrai : ses appuis étaient incertains et les flèches sur lesquelles elle reposait ne semblaient pas s'être profondément enfoncées dans la glace. Il se rapprocha comme il pouvait pour lui offrir une couverture en cas d'éboulement mais ne trouvait pas de solution.

« C'est le moment d'avoir une idée ma jolie ! De nous deux, c'est toi le cerveau ! » Pour toute réponse il reçut un froncement de sourcil sarcastique.

« Je ne t'aurai pas appelé à l'aide si j'avais eu une solution à mon problème ! »

« Tu marques un point la rouquine ! Si tu ne peux plus monter, nous allons devoir redescendre, tu t'en sens capable ? »

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit et Sirius jura. Il connaissait la réponse à la question avant de la poser, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à espérer. C'est à ce moment qu'il avisa une des nombreuses meurtrières qui s'étaient dessinées sur la falaise quand Remus avait lancé sa fusée éclairante.

« T'es en état de te battre ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire joyeux avant de défoncer la fine ouverture d'un _Reducto _bien placé. Une gerbe de sang accueillit son sortilège et le corps disloqué d'un Garne fut happé par le vent. Il inspecta le trou qu'il venait de creuser avec circonscription : le tunnel reliant le point d'observation au couloir était petit et non éclairé, il faudrait s'y faufiler à quatre pattes pour réussir à passer.

« Les dames d'abord ! »

« C'est hors de question ! » Contra Ginny en le regardant méchamment.

« C'est pas toi qui te disais prête à en découdre ? »

« Je ne passerai pas devant toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es le plus grand pervers qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, je ne me pencherai jamais devant toi ! »

« Je viens te sauver et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? »

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse ! »

« Excuse moi du peu, mais qui c'est qui est prostrée contre un mur et incapable de bouger ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et Sirius lui attrapa le bras sans ménagement pour l'aider à entrer dans la caverne, il ne fit aucun autre commentaire quand il la suivit. Elle portait tellement de vêtements qu'il n'y avait rien à regarder, il se détourna pour refermer la crevasse béante et se changea en chien pour pouvoir se déplacer plus librement.

C'est à cet instant que Remus et Neville arrivèrent en même temps au sommet de la falaise fortifiée, ils prirent pieds sur le rempart en bataillant. Les Garnes étaient de petites créatures qui ne mesuraient pas plus d'un mètre vingt mais elles étaient teigneuses et agiles. Cependant, une fois les sorciers sur le chemin de ronde, elles n'eurent aucune chance de survie face aux magies de destructions que maîtrisait à la perfection Neville. Le terrain jouait à l'avantage des deux hommes qui s'étaient mis dos à dos au centre du passage et qui lancèrent des sorts frappant la corniche dans toute sa longueur. Les Garnes qui survécurent aux premiers assauts finirent par abandonner leurs positions pour se jeter dans le vide ou courir se réfugier dans à intérieure de l'imposante structure.

« Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement, brillante idée Neville. »

« Merci, mais elle n'est pas de moi. C'est ce que Tonks aurait fait dans une situation pareil... Je suis surpris de rencontrer autant de Garnes, les rapports de _L'Océan _faisaient mention d'une extermination totale de cette race dans le secteur. Harry Potter a fait usage d'un_ Feudeymon_ dans la galerie où ils se terraient pour en venir à bout sans risquer la vie des membres de l'équipage. »

« Peut-être qu'ils se sont reproduis depuis ? »

« Un tel nombre ? Et construit un tel édifice ? Je pense que les rapports n'étaient pas exacts, Harry n'a pas commis de génocide en venant dans le Nord, il a du trouver une sorte d'arrangement pour faire promettre au Garnes de ne plus jamais s'aventurer au Sud de ces murailles. »

« C'est ce que je pense en effet, c'est digne d'Harry. Il n'aime pas se battre et encore moins tuer, cette action serait dans la lignée de la libération de Buck l'Hippogriffe. Cela ne va pas faciliter nos recherches, si nous devons affronter les Garnes à chaque fois que nous baisserons notre garde, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau... »

Neville acquiesça avec gravité et se pencha dans le vide, tentant d'apercevoir leurs compagnons qui avaient pris du retard. Cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Ginny, elle n'avait jamais été douée en escalade, mais Sirius avait un talent naturel pour tout ce qui touchait au sport.

« Ils ne sont pas là... Tu penses qu'ils ont pris un autre chemin ? »

« C'est certain, Sirius sait ce débrouiller, je ne m'inquiète donc pas pour eux. » Répondit Remus. « On va où maintenant ? »

« Si mes déductions sont exactes, Ginny et Sirius sont à l'intérieur, je propose donc de leur laisser cette part de l'exploration pendant que l'on voit ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté de cette barrière de glace, ça te convient ? »

Le Loup-Garou opina en silence avant de se détourner définitivement du précipice, il ne s'attendait pas à être ébloui par la lumière du soleil quand il approcha de l'autre versant du mur...

oOo Voldemort, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

Le Mage Noir s'ennuyait fermement, il avait beau faire tourner son fauteuil à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, il ne trouvait pas de solution pour combler l'inactivité ambiante. Tous ses hommes étaient en mission, il avait finit d'étudier son dernier sortilège et ne sentait pas l'envie d'en apprendre un autre. Lucius était actuellement en France, en visite auprès de son fils pour savoir comment celui-ci se débrouillait dans sa mission d'infiltration. Severus enseignait à des premières années comment se servir correctement d'une louche et qu'elles étaient les bonnes quantités de morve de troll à mettre dans une lotion contre les rides. Bellatrix et Greyback étaient partis à bord d'un immense Galion Espagnol il y avait de cela quelques semaines pour traquer la Petite Chose. Rodolphus Lestrange travaillait de concert avec Macnair pour faire chuter les protections de Ste Mangouste et Selwyn recrutait des mercenaires en Russie...

Le Lord manquait de combattants, l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse le lui avait prouvé, chacun de ses Mangemorts valaient deux Aurors, mais dans une bataille rangée la chance avait souvent plus d'impact que le talent. Et malheureusement, la probabilité de se prendre une malédiction perdue était en corrélation direct avec le nombre de lanceurs des dites malédictions... Il ne pouvait se joindre à toute les batailles car il devait mettre autant de concentration dans la réalisation de ses attaques que dans leur précision : il ne devait pas faucher ses propres serviteurs. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas la puissance nécessaire pour lever des boucliers à même de résister à ses incantations, il se trouvait donc face à un problème épineux à résoudre. Se battre au risque de tuer ses propres hommes où ne pas se battre et risquer de voir ses suivants mourir sous les sorts des Aurors ?

En cinq années de raid il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question. Il travaillait donc à l'amélioration de la Marque pour que celle-ci puisse servir de vecteur de puissance entre lui et ses Mangemorts. Ces derniers pourraient alors puiser dans ses réserves colossales et se verraient à même de surclasser les plus puissants représentants du ministère. Mais son étude et ses expériences en était au point mort, il n'arrivait pas à améliorer son ancien chef d'œuvre, il s'agissait d'une magie si complexe qu'elle était difficile à altérer, même pour un génie de son niveau. La Marque était un amalgame de sorts de localisation, de serments inviolables, de transmetteurs et de récepteurs. Cependant Voldemort n'arrivait qu'a envoyer de courtes intentions par son intermédiaire, il ne pouvait transférer sa puissance. Il lui fallait travailler sur plusieurs axes pour réussir à la transformer : les mouvements de baguette, la formule latine, la traduction exact de cette dernière en Fourchelangue et veiller au fait que les autres prérogatives de la Marque ne soient pas évincées de son contrôle.

De plus, le Mage Noir n'avait pas réellement la tête à réfléchir à ce casse-tête, les actions de Dumbledore devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles à ses yeux. Cela voulait dire qu'il était temps de s'inquiéter, Albus n'avait rien fait pendant près de sept ans et du jour au lendemain il se séparait de ses meilleurs soldats ? Le départ de Neville Londubat, Remus Lupin et Ginny Weasley avait été inintéressant, puis il était devenu intrigant quand Voldemort avait su que le grand Sirius Black était aussi du voyage. Pourquoi envoyer un tel sorcier là ou Harry n'était manifestement plus ? Sirius Black était de loin le magicien le plus accompli dont disposait l'Ordre du Phénix, pas le plus sage ni le plus cultivé, mais il était le seul capable de composer avec ce qui l'entourait. Son évasion d'Azkaban, sans n'avoir reçu aucune aide, prouvait ses niveaux de compétence et d'initiative, pendant un temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été rassuré de le savoir au loin. Mais depuis le départ de Nymphadora Tonks, il ne l'était plus, s'il avait pu il aurait envoyé une mission à la poursuite de Black mais il savait qu'elle serait vouée à l'échec. Personne ne savait mieux se cacher que cet homme.

Le Sorcier avait donc choisi de poursuivre Tonks, cette dernière était plus douée que le criminel en combat et disposait de prédispositions naturelles pour changer d'apparence et passer inaperçue dans une foule, mais il n'y aurait aucune manifestation où disparaître dans la forêt amazonienne. Il avait veillé à envoyer suffisamment d'hommes qualifiés à sa poursuite : Bellatrix et Greyback dirigeaient toute sa meute de Loup-Garou, soit environ cinquante sorciers, Voldemort n'en connaissait jamais le chiffre exact. De plus, il s'était attaché les services de la Marine Espagnole pour cette mission en leur offrant un sortilège capable de faire souffler un vent favorable. S'ils espéraient acquérir le contrôle des mers en un temps record pendant que l'Angleterre était en proie à la guerre civile, le Mage Noir n'avait rien à y redire, cela lui retirait une épine du pied. Le jour où ces prétentieux envisageraient de mener une attaque contre son pays, Voldemort ferait acte de puissance dans le port Valence, il leur offrirait un aperçu du désespoir. Il travaillait sur un sortilège capable de frapper une large zone de combat, l'idée lui en était venue en visionnant l'affrontement qu'Harry Potter avait mené contre un Dragon Noir alors qu'il n'était qu'en quatrième année.

Toujours est-il qu'il ne savait pas ce que préparait Dumbledore, il avait cru au début que Neville s'était dirigé au Nord sans le consentement de son mentor, mais avec le départ de la Métamorphomage cet état de fait était bouleversé. Un des deux voyages était une diversion pour camoufler _quelque chose _que le vieux sorcier préparait depuis plusieurs années : un retour en grande pompe sur le théâtre des opérations ? Il était après tout peu plausible qu'Harry soit dans le Nord, certes le garçon s'y était aventuré après l'avoir défait en 1998 mais il en était rapidement revenu. Tom savait même de source sure que son plus dangereux adversaire était passé en Angleterre pendant un court laps de temps avant de partir définitivement. Cette simple information devenait capitale, est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de parler avec Albus, lui dire qu'il avait caché un artefact puissant dans le Nord ? C'est là tout ce que lui avait inspiré son premier élan de réflexion.

Puis Nymphadora était partie, pas seule où avec une escorte d'un où deux petits sorciers de petites envergures, mais à bord d'un navire de guerre lourdement armé. Un bâtiment qui serait capable de ravager les côtes Espagnoles en quelques jours sans que rien ni personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Exception faite des trois frégate mouillant à Valence, mais Voldemort les auraient coulé par surprise avant de se lancer dans son massacre. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus que _L'Océan _avait fait voile le long des Îles Canaris qui étaient connues pour bénéficier de la sauvegarde perpétuelle d'une flotte. Et dernier point de cet étrange tableau : Dumbledore avait choisi le navire qui avait escorté Harry dans chacun de ses voyages. Ainsi, le Mage Noir en était arrivé à la conclusion que le vrai danger viendrait de Tonks et pas des autres sorciers. Elle était partie faire il ne savait quoi au Brésil et ce n'était pas normal, rien dans ses précédentes informations n'avaient jamais fait mention de ce pays. C'était donc par mesure de précaution qu'il avait envoyé un détachement entier de son armée pour l'espionner de loin et intervenir si jamais ce qu'elle faisait pouvait se révéler dangereux pour la Cause. Et s'il le fallait, la sauver pour pouvoir la ramener saine et sauve en Angleterre afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec elle sur ses motivations à travailler pour Albus. Recruter une métamoprhomage serait un véritable coup de force dans cette guerre qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Bonsoir, bonsoir...

Ce chapitre a été écrit beaucoup plus vite que prévu, je me suis assis devant mon ordinateur, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle compilation d'Audiomachine et hop, j'avais fini. Le fait qu'elle dure 4 heures n'est qu'un détail. J'ai réussi à dire tout ce que j'avais à dire, et j'ai même pu en placer plus que ce qui était prévu. Le nom du chapitre est assez indicatif de ce qui s'y passe : Le sacrifice est celui que fait Nymphadora pour retrouver Harry...

On m'a fait remarquer que le mur de glace était semblable à celui de GoT, c'est purement accidentel, mais si cela vous aide à l'imaginer, n'hésitez pas.

Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, je suis toujours là pour y répondre où vous éclairer. On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de la partie introductive de l'histoire...

Comme d'habitude, merci à la Lady se cachant derrière Lord avec qui je cumule plus de 12 heures de travail par parution, ceci expliquant l'irrégularité des chapitres. Et je voulais vous prévenir que j'entame une série de partiels dans deux semaines, toute ma promo est en panique et révise comme jamais, je vais donc devoir m'y mettre...

Merci pour vos reviews, continuez.

Tinky


	7. Canari-3

oOo Albus Dumbledore, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

« Bonjour. » Salua doucement Dumbledore. « J'aime à penser que je suis un homme de peu de mots, mais qu'est-ce que cela fait-il de toi ? »

« A vous de me le dire, je ne suis pas enseignant. » Répondit tranquillement Harry, dont le regard évitait obstinément celui du directeur de Poudlard.

La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue remontait à plusieurs jours. Elle avait été laissée inachevée, tant par la crise qu'avait eu le vieil homme que par le refus de participer du dernier des Potter. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fouille dans son passé et que l'on passe au peigne fin ses décisions. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être psychanalysé ou d'autres bêtises du genre, il se savait malade mais ne désirait pas d'une aide dont le prix risquait de se révéler exorbitant.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Harry. » Avoua Dumbledore à regret, il n'était pas homme à partager ses faiblesses. Le sourcil non écorché du blessé se redressa, invitation silencieuse à poursuivre. Albus avait capté l'attention du sorcier et avait conscience que cet attrait n'était pas des moindres. « Je suis trop faible pour traquer les moindres défauts des boucliers de Poudlard et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant, une ombre s'est installée à leur frontière mais je n'arrive pas à la localiser. »

« Je ne suis pas réellement en état de me déplacer, alors ne parlons pas de gambader joyeusement dans la forêt interdite en agitant un bâton magique dans chaque terrier de lapin que je croiserai. »

Albus n'entendit pas la remarque, tout occupé qu'il était à chercher _quelque chose_ au plafond, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres blafardes. Sa main rachitique et ridée tremblait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil roulant, il portait l'autre en attelle, entouré d'un solide bandage. Dumbledore n'aurait su dire qui de lui ou d'Harry était dans le plus mauvais état, mais il avait réellement besoin de l'aide du garçon. Ce dernier avait su maîtriser sa magie en un temps record, le jeune sorcier devrait trouver sans mal la source du pouvoir qui batifolait avec les défenses du château.

« Il en va de la sécurité de centaines d'enfants... » Murmura-t-il sans chercher à capter le regard d'Harry. « Si je ne peux détecter les menaces qui s'approchent aussi près de mon domaine, comment pourrais-je les en protéger ? »

« Et comment comptez vous chasser cette _chose _si j'arrive à la trouver ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on aura tout le temps de trouver une solution quand nous saurons à quoi nous sommes confrontés. »

« Ce à quoi _vous _êtes confronté. »

« Allons, tu dois être intrigué toi aussi non ? Une magie inconnue s'approche de Poudlard, viens frôler ses protections insulaires et joue avec le sorcier le plus sage que le monde n'ai jamais porté. »

« Le Lapin Blanc a aussi été ressuscité pendant que je dormais ? »

Albus cacha un petit rire, la mine joyeuse avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus grave :

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'arrivions à un croisement Harry, chaque jour les Ténèbres progressent, Tom se montre de plus en plus implacable, il est entrain de renouer avec le garçon qu'il était autrefois : réfléchit, brillant, tenace. Il a su tirer un enseignement de chacune des défaites que tu lui as infligé et il a réapprit l'humilité : Voldemort se sait vulnérable et redouble de prudence. Je n'arrive plus à le traquer et l'espionner alors même que ses plus fidèles agents sont au cœur de mes plans. J'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure, cependant la seule personne successible de me l'apporter est dans un état encore plus inquiétant que le mien. Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Abandonner le combat est la solution la plus simple pour éviter des massacres inutiles. La guerre fait rage depuis trop longtemps, vous dites que Tom redevient ce génie qui a su percer les secrets de la magie noire, il sera possible de négocier avec lui. Cherchez un compromis, faites consensus et arrêtez ces luttes intestines, ce serait faux de dire que des menaces plus graves que la guerre civile se dressent de part le monde. Mais si les sorciers s'acharnent à s'entre tuer, qui restera-t-il pour repousser les créatures magiques ? »

« Nous ne pouvons négocier avec la tyrannie Harry, chaque concession que nous ferons à Tom sera un pas de plus vers son règne. »

« De deux maux il faut parfois se résoudre à choisir le moindre : le règne de Voldemort ou le retour de peuples longtemps réprimés. Selon votre expertise, laquelle de ses possibilités offrira le plus de morts ? »

« Je l'ignore... » Concéda le vénérable directeur. « J'ai accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à celle du Ministère et à bon nombre de manuscrits détenus par de rares privilégiés, mais je n'ai réussi à rassembler qu'un aperçu des forces en présence sur les différents continents. Pendant des siècles les sorciers ont maintenu une hégémonie due à leur nombre et leurs connaissances, mais ces deux facteurs tendent à disparaître avec ces guerres répétées. Le manoir des Londubat contenait des milliers d'informations sur les créatures enfermées en Amazonie. Il en allait de même pour celui de tes ancêtres, à ceci près que les études de ces derniers étaient plus porter sur l'Arctique. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps étudié l'hypothèse selon laquelle ces connaissances avaient survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'elles avaient finies par retrouver leur légitime légataire ? »

« Pour ce qui est de l'héritage des Potter, une infime partie de la bibliothèque était en cours de restauration chez un marchand spécialisé, je n'ai fais que récupérer ce qui m'appartenait de droit. Concernant l'hégémonie des sorciers, je pense que chaque chose a une fin, il ne faut pas nécessairement voir le changement comme mauvais en soit : les sorciers ont instauré leur domination aux alentours de l'an mille, ils avaient été précédés par l'Empire Romain dont la chute fut un joyeux bazar où tout un chacun s'est fait la guerre pour un oui et pour un non. Puis le Moyen Âge et la lente centralisation des états nations moldus nous ont chassés, nous n'étions plus que des parasites, si peu nombreux que nous nous perdions dans la masse. Je ne pense pas Albus que le monde d'aujourd'hui soit fait pour des débats du genre : qui doit régner ? La réponse est établie, ce sont les moldus. Ils sont plus nombreux, mieux armés et enclin à nous laisser en paix. Je suis d'avis à leurs céder la place dans la résolution de nos problèmes, avec un apport de connaissance, ils seraient en mesure de mettre fin à nos luttes internes. »

Harry se racla la gorge, elle était sèche et son visage semblait le faire souffrir, articuler tant de mots avait réveillé des douleurs endormies.

« Nos pouvoirs se renforcent comme ce fut le cas il y a mille ans, si nous unissions nos forces, vous, Voldemort et moi, nous serions en mesure de recréer un Poudlard encore plus fantastique, mais le ferions nous si nous n'étions pas ennemis ? Non, car l'heure n'est plus à la construction Albus, l'heure est à la déstructuration. Nous autres sorciers, sommes les avatars d'un autre temps, nous nous devons de disparaître. Il ne nous reste qu'à choisir notre fin : avec une guerre apportant sang et douleur, ou dans la douceur de l'oubli. Je suis partisan de la seconde solution, je le serais toujours. Maintenant partez, je suis fatigué et je veux dormir. »

Albus désamorça le frein de son fauteuil et lui fit faire demi-tour pour se rapprocher de la porte, la mine sombre. Harry s'était tourné dans son lit, la partie saine de son visage enfoncée dans l'oreiller, le regard perdu dans le ciel orageux qui couvrait Strasbourg.

« Tu as les moyens de ton ambition Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ton projet à exécution ? »

« Je dispose d'une relative tranquillité, si j'étais l'instrument de l'anéantissement de la sorcellerie, soyez certain que tous les sorciers du monde auraient à cœur de me traquer et de me faire payer le prix de ma trahison. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je pourrais échapper à un tel déferlement de combattants. »

« Et pour les protections de Poudlard ? »

« Trouvez un autre mec, j'ai fais ma part. »

Le directeur quitta définitivement la chambre, en arrivant dans le couloir il rencontra Severus Rogue qui l'attendait assis sur une chaise mise à sa disposition. Il était en train de lire un magazine people, du moins, si l'on s'en fiait à la couverture. Albus ne chercha même pas à savoir de quel sombre traité de Magie Noire il s'agissait. Il se contenta d'attirer l'attention de l'espion avant de lui adresser un signe négatif de la tête.

« Lance l'opération Canari-3. »

Severus dégaina sa baguette sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit et remonta sa manche, il en pressa l'extrémité sur son tatouage : _La marque des Ténèbres._ Elle fut saisie d'un soubresaut avant de changer de couleur, passant par un panel de rouge et de mauve, elle s'arrêta finalement sur des tons orangés et les veines de l'avant bras gauche de l'enseignant gonflèrent. Il siffla de douleur :

« Ils arrivent... »

oOo Voldemort, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

Une onde silencieuse traversa le sous-sol de l'hôpital, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de franchir les protections tissées par les Aurors Français. Il dégaina sa baguette avec douceur et s'approcha du mur, posant sa main noueuse contre lui. Un sourire froid naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il laissait courir sa magie dans la structure toute entière.

Le mur auparavant blanc se veina de noir, de vert et de rouge, les fissures se propagèrent en lézarde, creusant des sillons de plus en plus profonds dans le béton. Quand les souillures passèrent sur le faux plafond en polyester celui si sembla fondre et Voldemort disparu pour réapparaître dans un vaste parking. Des dizaines de voitures de toutes les couleurs étaient garées entre les lourds piliers, cependant le Mage Noir ne choisit pas la voie de l'_Infection_ et se contenta de tirer de puissants _Reducto_, fauchant les imposantes structures avec précision, déclenchant les alarmes de nombreux véhicules.

Un agent de sécurité arriva en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il était vêtu comme tous les moldus, d'un jean et d'une veste qui semblait duveteuse. Pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort s'interrogea sur cette étrange matière, elle devait être confortable si autant de personnes s'accordaient à la porter.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

L'homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine fut propulsé contre une voiture dont il fracassa le pare-brise, mais il n'était plus là pour s'en rendre compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua sa tâche dans une quiétude relative : la structure commençait à trembler et de plus en plus de failles apparaissaient au plafond. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un immense bloc tomba devant lui, l'endroit devenait dangereux.

Il transplana une fois de plus pour apparaître près d'un immense boîtier sur lequel figurait un dessin représentant un homme et un éclair. Il l'ouvrir au moyen d'un _Alohomora_ informulé et pianota le long des divers boutons qui s'offraient à lui, abaissant ceux qui étaient levés et redressant ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. La lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait s'éteignit brusquement, c'est satisfait qu'il lança un réducto sur la console : personne ne pourrait revenir ici pour relancer le courant. La porte du petit local s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un autre agent vêtu d'un uniforme gris : le concierge.

Il avisa de la scène avec un temps d'arrêt, latence qui lui fut fatale car Voldemort lui passa le fil de sa baguette transformée en une longue dague sous la gorge, tranchant sa carotide et ses cordes vocales avec une précision chirurgicale. Le Mage Noir ne laissa pas sa nouvelle victime tomber en arrière et l'attira doucement vers le sol, seul un gargouillement paniqué s'échappait du pauvre homme qui sentait la vie le quitter.

« Doucement, c'est bientôt fini. » Le réconforta l'assassin en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, du sang maculait sa robe sombre, créant une tâche indélébile et un contraste encore plus saisissant avec la peau pâle de son visage reptilien. « Je pourrais te sauver, je le ferais si tu promets de répondre à mes questions. » L'homme, paniqué et plus mort que vif agita la tête dans une tentative d'acquiescement. Voldemort pressa sa baguette qui avait repris sa forme d'origine sur la plaie béante qui se referma rapidement. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche, aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ces derniers temps ? »

L'homme le dévisagea avec horreur : ses yeux hurlants son incompréhension. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus étrange pour lui que de voir un tueur pénétrer cet hôpital sans histoires pour l'assassiner, puis le ressusciter ?

« Je ne me suis pas bien fait comprendre, Tom... » Voldemort marqua un silence après avoir lu le patronyme de l'employé sur sa chemise : douce ironie que de tuer un autre moldu portant cet affreux prénom. « Je peux te torturer à la folie, séparer ton corps de chacun de ses membres tout en te gardant en vie, mais l'ai-je fais ? » Toujours cette voix douce, compréhensive. « Je n'aime pas ces méthodes, j'aimerais traiter avec toi comme un homme civilisé, donc répond moi honnêtement, se passe-t-il quelque chose d'étrange dans cet hôpital ? »

« L'aile Ouest est en réparation depuis plusieurs années... » Murmura le concierge avec crainte.

« Les choses sont tellement plus simple quand tout le monde y met de la bonne volonté, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis cependant au regret de t'annoncer que j'ai une dernière mission pour toi, sauras-tu t'en charger ? La récompense en vaut vraiment la peine. »

Un autre acquiescement, avec plus d'assurance : Tom aurait tout accepté pour s'éloigner de ce Monstre qui le terrifiait. Il eu un autre frisson quand son détracteur, qui le maintenait au sol avec une poigne de fer, sorti de sa robe une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide violet.

« Bois cela, c'est pour t'aider à récupérer de la perte de sang... »

oOo Bellatrix Lestrange, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » Gronda le second de Greyback, Harold Shipman.

Sa voix grave était d'autant plus surprenante qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille, svelte et toujours vêtu de costumes aux couleurs automnales. Son état de propreté contrastait bien avec l'état de délabrement de l'expédition et Bellatrix ne pouvait que s'interroger sur son secret.

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec ces Tarentules. » S'expliqua-t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de la sorcière. « Elles ont poursuivi la métamorphomage jusqu'ici et était sur le point de la rattraper. Pourquoi perdre du temps à contourner ces ruines ? Il semble évident que la jeune femme est épuisée, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à courir bien longtemps. »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas à la question du traqueur, elle avait une vague hypothèse sur la question mais ses bases n'étaient fondées que sur les confessions, que lui avait fait Voldemort. Si elle révélait des informations jusque là ignorées de ses compagnons, ses derniers pourraient en concevoir de la jalousie. Et il ne serait pas de bon ton de s'attirer ce genre de velléités alors qu'elle était la seule humaine du groupe. De la meute eut été plus approprié pensa-t-elle, si jamais les Loup-Garou doutaient de son honnêteté ou la percevait comme une menace, elle serait purement et simplement dévorée.

« Je sens un Détraqueur. » Remarqua Fenrir qui se décida à combler le silence qui s'était instauré. « Cependant sa seule présence n'explique pas la fuite des Acromentules. »

« En tout cas, la petite est vachement courageuse pour une moitié de Black. Se précipiter dans les bras d'un détraqueur alors qu'elle n'a plus de baguette magique, je comprend pourquoi Dumbledore l'a envoyé seule. Elle est débrouillarde et n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est un mélange des plus inquiétant, même blessée nous aurons du mal à la capturer. Je préconise donc des groupes de trois, avec dans chacun une personne capable de lancer un _P__atronus_. Le détraqueur n'est pas la menace principale qui plane ici, mais je ne veux pas que les hommes soient distraits à cause de sa présence. »

« Ca me parait bien, l'atmosphère est pesante, se diviser en de plus petit groupe pourrait nuire au moral, il nous faut les garder d'attaque. »

Une fois l'accord du chef donné, Harold prit son congé pour aller donner les ordres à la meute. Il n'y avait pas moins de cinquante individus, quand Fenrir avait reçu l'ordre de poursuivre Tonks sur un autre continent il n'avait pu se résoudre à priver son unité de son commandement, l'Angleterre était bien trop dangereuse pour un groupe déstabilisé. Les Aurors traquaient les Loup-Garou comme des chiens, et mis à part quelques uns qui bénéficiaient d'une autorisation, les autres étaient abattus à vue.

« Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que le Maître t'as envoyé, il nous savait capable d'appréhender la Métamorphomage seuls, mais nous n'avons pas les compétences pour lui ramener l'artefact qui est enterré sous ce tombeau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est un tombeau ? » Bellatrix fit le choix naturel d'ignorer la question de son subalterne, jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas tenu son rôle de chef car elle se savait moins compétente que les hommes qui l'entouraient.

« Le sang, des milliers de personnes sont mortes ici. Elles se sont vidées de leur sang sur ses pierres et malgré les siècles et le travail des charognards je sens encore sa trace. Qu'importe ce que le Maître t'as ordonné de ramener, si jamais j'estime que le risque pour ma meute est trop grand, je le détruirai. »

« Crois-tu qu'un imbécile comme toi serait capable de briser une magie forgée par des dizaines de Sanguimages ? »

« Surveille tes paroles, ici tu n'auras pas la protection du Lord. »

« Et toi n'oublie pas pourquoi tu as ramené tous tes pouilleux avec toi, tu as peur pour eux. Sache que si tu me trahis, je serais assez vive pour te tuer et tous tes efforts auront été vains. Ta meute, la dernière meute libre d'Europe, s'éteindra avec son pathétique et pestilentiel chef. »

Elle tira sa baguette et la plaqua sous la gorge de son compagnon avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et traça une ligne ensanglantée le long de sa carotide.

« Je suis la sorcière la plus puissante qui existe en ce monde, pense ne serait-ce qu'à trahir le maître et je te brûlerais vif. »

« Les Loup-Garou n'ont pas peur du feu. » Ricana le criminel.

« Je prie pour que tu n'expérimentes jamais le mien, Greyback. » Bellatrix se détourna vivement, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son adversaire, afin de lui montrer que même ainsi il ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle tissa une fine corde en soie noir d'un sortilège, elle l'accrocha à une pierre qui écorchait la surface du sol sec. « Allons-y avant que je ne perde patience et ne te tue pour tes paroles d'écervelé. »

Elle s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe sans la moindre lumière, les ténèbres étaient son habitat naturel.

oOo Nymphadora Tonks, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

Le saignement de sa blessure s'était arrêté depuis quelques heures mais la douleur continuait à la tirailler, l'Auror ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle n'avait emmené ni potion ni antalgique à cet effet, elle n'avait pas prévu l'hypothèse où elle perdrait un bras dans l'aventure. Elle progressait à l'aveugle dans le labyrinthe, faute d'avoir une torche pour éclairer son chemin et seules les instructions brèves de Poncho lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre. Elle ne doutait plus de la fiabilité de l'oiseau et de l'intérêt de sa mission : il y avait dans ces ruines quelque chose qui avait repoussé les araignées, et elle allait s'en emparer pour sauver Harry.

Le gardien qui l'avait inquiété pendant sa course folle dans la forêt avait été relégué au rang de petit tracas sans importance, si elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher et ne quittait pas rapidement le temple, elle mourrait d'inanition. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang ainsi que ses réserves de nourriture, elle sentait une fièvre malsaine monter en elle, le venin des Cagunes avait été purgé quand elle s'était amputée, mais ses griffes avaient remué la terre et l'écorce. Si elle ne mourrait ni de froid, de faim, de maladie, alors seulement le Gardien pourrait en profiter pour l'achever, mais au vu de son état il n'aurait qu'à la suivre tranquillement et observer Mère Nature faire son œuvre.

« A gauche. » Elle prit le couloir sans même réfléchir et butta contre quelque chose, perdant l'équilibre. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais sa main absente ne trouva aucune prise et elle ne réussit qu'à arracher le bandage vétuste qu'elle lui avait appliqué. Elle se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol et entendit son nez craquer, la douleur illumina un bref instant sa vue de points rouges et elle resta prostrée à gémir à terre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit un liquide chaud chatouiller son visage qu'elle se rendit compte de l'urgence de la situation : les saignements avaient repris, elle devait endiguer l'hémorragie une fois de plus.

Cette fois encore Poncho se révéla une aide secourable en lui tenant la ceinture qui lui servait de garrot. C'est au prix de nombreux tâtonnement qu'elle retrouva la bande de tissu souillée qui lui avait servi de compresse. Après avoir soigné son bras elle pu partir à la recherche de l'objet qui avait provoqué sa chute, un sac à dos et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Celui d'Harry Potter, Tonks sentit l'espoir renaître en elle, si elle connaissait aussi bien le garçon qu'elle le prétendait, alors elle pouvait miser sa vie sur la présence de médicaments dans l'équipement du magicien. Elle l'explora avec la frénésie des condamnés et trouva une petite boite qui contenait plusieurs potions.

Elle du les déboucher une à une pour trouver celles qui lui conviendraient, elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à son odorat pour cette tâche. Elle remercia la formation pluridisciplinaire que recevaient les Aurors, entraînement sans lequel elle n'aurait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin. Nymphadora trouva finalement son bonheur dans deux petites fioles : une de régénération sanguine et une à base de Sang de Dragon, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se soigner en cas de blessure grave. Le défaut de l'ingrédient tenait à la forte dépendance qu'il provoquait couplé aux nécroses irréversibles qu'il causait sur les organes si prit à de trop courtes échéances. Dans son cas, ce serait la première fois qu'elle en ingérerait donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications.

« On n'a jamais été aussi proche de réussir, Poncho. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait des forces. Elle repartit à l'exploration du sac et en sortie un bandage relativement propre, plus que celui qu'elle portait et s'attela à la dure tâche que représentait les soins de son moignon : celui-ci avait cicatrisé sous l'effet du Sang de Dragon mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Elle trouva également de la nourriture séchée, une sorte de long serpent qu'elle dévora sans se poser de question, si Harry lui avait survécu, alors elle lui survivrait aussi. Elle trouva cependant cela étrange, un Fourchelangue qui mangeait des serpents, mais qui était-elle pour connaître tous les mystères de cette langue et de ce qu'elle impliquait ?

« Poncho ? » Le contentement laissa doucement place à la peur, où était-il passé ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir toute prise qu'elle était à gémir sur son sort. Avait-il décidé de l'abandonner elle aussi ? Comme il avait abandonné Harry quand ce dernier n'avait plus eu la force de poursuivre ? Le décor s'y prêtait bien, elle devait être à l'emplacement où Harry avait du perdre son combat. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'affrontement, alors comment cela se faisait-il que le sorcier ait perdu son sac ici ? Elle rampa difficilement vers le bout du couloir, elle ne voulait pas reprendre le risque de faire une autre chute sur les effets personnels de son ami. Elle cherchait tout indice pouvant lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ici. C'est quand elle arriva à l'intersection suivante qu'elle ressentit un froid qui la glaça au plus profond de son être : un détraqueur.

Le premier souvenir qui la frappa fut celui de son arrivé à Poudlard, quand elle s'était retrouvée seule dans le train, entourée d'un groupe de Serpentard plus belliqueux que les autres. Ils l'accusaient et la montraient du doigt, lui reprochant d'être une aberration de la magie et une ignominie engendrée par le mélange d'une Sang-Pur et d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à de simples insultes et la traînèrent jusqu'aux toilettes où ils lui enfoncèrent la tête dans une cuvette avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Elle avait passé le reste du voyage prostré dans la cabine, de peur d'être agressée une fois de plus si elle en sortait. C'est Hagrid qui était venue la chercher quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

Le second, plus dur fut celui de la chute en balai qu'avait fait Harry pendant sa quatrième année. Elle avait cru faillir à son devoir avant même de jurer sa loyauté envers le respect des lois magiques. La terreur qui l'avait alors saisit fut amplifiée par la présence de la créature qui s'approchait rapidement. Elle revécut la longue chute du garçon dans son entièreté. Elle réussit à l'arrêter une fois de plus et courut à ses cotés pour le trouver incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle murmura le « _Legilimens _» qui lui permettrait d'accéder à son esprit et se retrouva face à un être fait d'ombres et de griffes qui se précipita sur elle en hurlant.

Le dernier, d'une intensité moindre, était celui de sa rupture avec Rémus. Elle le revoyait en train de lui expliquer calmement qu'elle devait choisir entre lui et son métier, qu'il ne pourrait passer sa vie à s'inquiéter pour sa femme qui côtoyait chaque jour des criminels. A l'entendre il s'inquiétait déjà bien assez de ne pas lui même lui faire du mal, elle avait beau lui répondre qu'il n'était pas un danger et qu'elle était suffisamment compétente pour le maîtriser mais rien n'y faisait. C'est l'aspect transparent et fade du souvenir qui fit prendre conscience à Nymphadora de la dangerosité de la situation, le détraqueur était assez proche pour qu'elle arrête de penser de façon cohérente.

« Perroquet la baguette ! » Le cri de Poncho la tira définitivement de la brume qu'avait tissée le monstre pour l'affaiblir. L'oiseau s'était posé à ses cotés mais elle ne le voyait pas dans l'obscurité, elle sentait juste son odeur et entendait le bruissement de ses ailes. L'une d'elle lui frappa le visage avec force, du sang perlait le long de son front, elle avait été griffé par son sauveur, il avait tout essayé pour la réanimer. Il appuya quelque chose contre sa joue, Poncho avait bien compris qu'elle avait perdu la vue dans ce dédale mais savait qu'elle disposait toujours du touché. Elle put donc se saisir de la baguette qu'il lui présentait. Elle était longue et rigide, Nymphadora jura qu'elle était sombre comme la nuit du tunnel, c'était celle d'Harry.

Ses doigts se refermaient à peine qu'elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa main gauche, elle n'eut même pas besoin de faire le moindre signe, un immense _Patronus_ en forme de biche s'en était déjà échappé. Il roua de coup le détraqueur et partie à sa poursuite quand celui-ci battit en retraite. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de la forme non usuelle de l'invocation, toute prise à l'horreur qu'avait illuminée la lumière pure du sortilège. Les murs étaient parcourus de sigles tracés avec du sang humain, des runes sacrificielles présentes en des quantités indénombrables et qui couvraient tous les couloirs. Elle réalisa avec crainte qu'elle n'explorait pas un temple mais un tombeau. Elle fit rapidement le calcul pour savoir quelle quantité de sang avait été nécessaire pour peindre l'infime partie qu'elle avait aperçu et elle tomba sur le chiffre quinze.

Il avait fallut le sacrifice de trois hommes pour tisser le piège dans lequel elle évoluait et elle pouvait aisément imaginer qu'il s'étendait à toute la structure. Des milliers de personnes s'étaient vidées de leur sang de concert pour permettre la capture de quelque chose. Ceci souleva deux questions dans l'esprit de Nymphadora, sachant que la cité était déserte et qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de corps, qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Et la seconde, plus inquiétante, quel genre de monstre nécessitait le sacrifice d'une nation pour sa capture ?

oOo Narcissa Malfoy, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

Elle était en train de choisir le collier qu'elle allait porter à la réception qui serait donnée au Manoir Delacour quand son fils se présenta à sa chambre. Elle donna son autorisation à l'elfe d'un mouvement sec de la main et Draco s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant même que la porte ne soit grande ouverte, il était pâle et se tenait le bras.

« Il nous appelle... » Souffla-t-il, apeuré par cette mission surprise. Draco avait reçu des ordres simples : trouver une compagne en France et s'attacher l'amitié des Sang-Pur qui gravitaient autour des multiples réceptions que donnait la ville de Paris, Capitale Magique de l'Europe sorcière. Narcissa avait su s'en contenter, son fils n'était pas un mauvais duelliste mais n'était clairement pas fait pour le front, elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleure place pour lui. Il ne serait inquiété qu'à la fin de la guerre mais elle disposait d'un ami suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de s'en tirer à très bon compte.

« Mère. » Appela une fois de plus Draco qui attendait ses instructions, il n'agissait plus sans son consentement depuis qu'il avait passé une semaine à Azkaban après l'attaque de Poudlard. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'obéir aveuglément au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de suivre l'avis fanatique de son père, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire et se tournait donc vers une des seules personnes qui n'ai jamais réussi à inspirer la crainte à tous les Mangemorts : sa mère.

« Emmène Goyle, Gibbon et Jugson avec toi, tâche de rester en arrière et si c'est possible ne t'engages pas au corps à corps. Ne commets aucun crime, la France applique toujours la peine capitale pour les meurtriers, je ne saurais te venir en aide assez rapidement pour te sauver si tu venais à te faire prendre. »

« Il ne t'as toujours pas contacté ? »

Narcissa sentit une hésitation dans le ton de son fils, il avait peur de l'homme qui les aidait tout autant qu'il le respectait, c'était un mélange assez étonnant mais qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle n'éprouvait pour sa part aucune peur quand elle traitait avec son contact car elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal : ils avaient trop risqué ensemble pour se retourner l'un contre l'autre. Mais que son fils le craigne la rassurait d'une certaine façon, elle s'était attachée son écoute totale, ça ne faisait que rajouter une pression sur lui. Draco savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas décevoir sa mère, sinon les conséquences pourraient s'avérer funestes.

« J'ai le sentiment que nous allons recevoir de ses nouvelles très bientôt, si tu venais à le croiser, ne le prend pas par surprise mais attaque le avec l'intention de le tuer, ça trompera les gens qui t'entoure. »

« Ne risque-t-il pas de mal réagir ? »

« Ca fait partie du plan, tout ça fait partie du plan. »

Elle congédia Draco de la même façon qu'elle avait ordonné à l'elfe d'ouvrir la porte et arrêta son choix sur une tourmaline, elle était attachée à une mince chaînette en argent, sobre et froide, comme l'homme qui la lui avait offerte.

« _Du moins je l'espère. » _Pensa-t-elle avec regret, mais elle n'en ferait pas part à Draco, il avait suffisamment peur pour qu'elle ajoute ses doutes à ceux du jeune homme. Elle fut arrachée de ses tourments par quelqu'un d'autre qui venait requérir son aide, Narcissa roula des yeux en pensant qu'on ne pouvait plus s'apitoyer sur son sort dans le calme avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir elle même. Les coups portés à la prote avait été beaucoup plus doux, plus timide pourrait-elle dire, c'était une femme qui venait lui parler, sans doute intimidée à l'idée de se retrouver seule en sa présence.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Gabrielle ? » Demanda la Malfoy une fois que la jeune fille se fut installée sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Des salutations n'avaient pas réellement été de mise puisqu'elles s'étaient déjà vues dans la journée, la semi-vélane courtisait Draco et cela ne cessait d'intriguer Narcissa.

oOo Labyrinthe, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

La créature renifla et tenta de se mouvoir dans le cocon de verre qui la maintenait prisonnière, elle poussa une fois de plus sur ses griffes, tentant vainement d'écraser la Pierre de Sang qui irriguait le piège de sa magie malsaine. Elle était au cœur des arabesques suintantes qui retenait l'immense serpent ailé. Depuis plus de cinq cents ans qu'il avait été piégé il sentait à nouveau une présence et il savait qu'il en serait bientôt fini de son calvaire.

Les hommes adoraient piétiner les constructions de leurs prédécesseurs, au mépris même de leur sécurité. Il toisa la Pierre, cœur de sa prison et s'abandonna dans ses rougeoiements enivrant, une fois libre, il ferait de cette couleur la parure des mers et des océans.

* * *

Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Et pourtant il est là, et les chapitres suivants sont également écris, ils sont en cours de correction...

A une prochaine,

Tikly Winky Doodle


	8. Narcissa Malfoy

Bonsoir,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :p

* * *

L'alarme du bâtiment et les éclairages d'urgence s'étaient déclenchés depuis quelques minutes et la panique régnait dans l'immeuble devenu branlant. Les infirmières et les médecins courraient de porte en porte pour afin de savoir qu'elle procédure suivre lors de l'évacuation. De nombreux Aurors français transplanaient à même les couloirs afin de venir en aide aux moldus, ils avaient détecté la présence d'une attaque magique et ne faisaient plus cas du camouflage de leurs pouvoirs, ils devaient traquer et neutraliser le Mage Noir qui s'en prenait à Haute-Pierre.

Cependant Voldemort continuait son chemin sanglant, semant la mort chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un, il ne pouvait laisser de témoin derrière lui et Tom le concierge l'aidait bien. L'ouvrier de maintenance était décédé peu de temps après avoir ingéré la potion et s'était transformé en un être de cauchemar qui suivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme son ombre, grandissant à chaque fois qu'un cadavre touchait le sol. De minces filaments se jetaient alors sur le corps sans vie pour le dépecer et le vider de tous liquides, le sortilège se rependant ensuite dans les murs fissurés et fauchaient chaque être vivant qu'il croisait.

Quand il se présenta enfin devant les portes de l'aile Ouest une dizaine de sorciers en robes de combat l'attendait, baguettes dégainées et prêtes à servir. Le choc provoqué par la rencontre des dix sortilèges cumulés et du bouclier surpuissant de Voldemort fit exploser toutes les fenêtres de l'étage et vrilla les oreilles de tous les moldus encore présents dans la zone. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ces menus détails et lança Tom à l'attaque, surgissant de derrière sa fine et sombre silhouette, il se mua en cristaux carmins qui transpercèrent les robes et les chairs. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur il n'y avait plus d'Aurors,

Les portes prétendument résistantes au feu refusèrent de s'ouvrir quand Tom se présenta devant elles, les sorciers les avaient scellées avant d'offrir une dérisoire résistance au Lord.

« _Bombarda_. » Les battants craquèrent sous la pression et se plièrent mais tinrent le coup, de multiples cercles de runes s'activèrent autour du point d'impact pour absorber l'énergie déployée.

« _Bombarda_. » Réitéra tout aussi calmement le Mage Noir alors que la porte vibrait une fois de plus, ses gongs se tordant violemment.

« _Tom_. » Le sang se rapprocha doucement et recouvrir la surface de bois blanc en son entier, grésillant sur les protections magique qui y avait été appliquées. Il passa de l'autre coté et massacra les quelques sorciers qui étaient chargés d'assurer la seconde ligne de défense. Il se rependit ensuite sur les murs et se durcit autours des attaches en fer forgé.

« _Bombarda_. » La détonation souffla les lourdes portes qui se décrochèrent du mur comme si elles avaient été les pétales d'une rose fanée.

Le Sorcier enjamba les corps sans vie et continua sa rapide progression à la recherche de ceux qu'il était venu chercher : Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Il sentait la présence du premier bien qu'elle était faible et le second était simplement indétectable, comme s'il n'émanait de lui aucune magie. Cela ne troublait pas Voldemort, il savait Potter à même de cacher la puissance colossale dont il était le dépositaire, c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé qui que se soit à sa poursuite.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tourner à la prochaine intersection et il rencontrerait enfin les deux sorciers, il savait que la victoire serait difficile à arracher mais comptait sur les défauts de compatibilité de ses adversaires pour prendre l'avantage. Harry et Albus avaient déjà combattu l'un contre l'autre par le passé, mais jamais ensemble, jamais ils ne pourraient alterner attaque et défense de façon optimale, Voldemort attendrait alors la faute, la petite erreur de timing entre les deux hommes et frapperait.

Il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette d'if, sa plus fidèle compagne depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, et passa le dernier coin de mur qui le séparait du duel tant redouté. Il s'était attendu à essuyer une attaque frontale d'entrée de jeu mais le spectacle qui l'attendait le laissa pantois. Albus et Harry était entrain de s'affairer autour d'un fauteuil roulant, tous deux tentant de choisir la direction qu'il convenait d'emprunter. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence, Voldemort se sentit déglutir, était-ce un piège ?

Dans le doute, il envoya Tom en avant, si quelqu'un devait tomber dans une embuscade autant que ce soit le sortilège. Dès qu'il eu franchit la moitié de la distance qui le séparait du groupe peu orthodoxe, Albus se retourna et brandit l'arme qui avait si souvent maintenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en respect : la baguette de Sureau.

« _Finite Sanguinis_. » Tom qui s'était dressé et avait pris la forme longiligne d'un reptile s'effondra en un flot de sang, gluant et poisseux, totalement inanimé. « Ce n'est pas très poli d'attaquer les gens dans le dos, _Tom_. » Appuya Dumbledore en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard et semblant crier silencieusement, qu'il savait pour le pauvre être qui avait été transformé.

Harry ne détacha pas son attention de la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans le fauteuil roulant, son visage était bandé et du sang coulait le long de ses boucles blondes. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et elle convulsait.

« Et là, je fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un brin d'empressement dans la voix.

« Je ne sais pas, après tout je suis enseignant, pas médicomage. Une idée Tom ? »

« Pas la moindre, qu'avez vous fait à cette pauvre femme ? »

« Nous ? » Interrogea symboliquement le directeur. « Mais rien du tout, une brique lui est tombée sur la tête lors de la dernière secousse. » Albus se pencha en avant et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence. « Je crois qu'il y a un tremblement de terre, je serais toi je mettrais un casque car il risque d'y avoir des répliques. »

Tom inspecta rapidement le plafond et ne trouva aucune lézarde et aucune trace de brique. Les deux hommes tentaient de lui cacher quelque chose.

« C'est quoi une réplique ? » Il devait cependant donner le change le temps d'amasser assez d'informations sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait initialement prévu d'arriver et d'engager directement le combat, mais les deux hommes semblaient réellement inquiets pour cette jeune demoiselle. Il la devinait jeune à l'aspect de ses mains qui avaient la peau lisse et qui étaient parfaitement manucurées.

Il s'approcha doucement pour pénétrer dans la vaste pièce où se trouvait ses adversaires, cette dernière regorgeait de bureaux et s'ouvrait sur une série de baie vitrées qui montrait des lits inoccupés et du matériel médical éteint. Il avait beau relancer sa magie contre les différents murs qui l'entouraient mais il ne détectait aucunes barrières autre que celles destinées à étouffer toute présence sorcière. Ce qui était somme tout, le but de cette aile de l'hôpital : un équivalent de Sainte-Mangouste mais en version française.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a personne ? »

« L'évacuation a été rapide. »

« Il n'y avait pas de médicomage pour s'occuper de cette femme ? » Relança-t-il, suspicieux et critique envers les explications décousues que donnait Dumbledore.

« Ils sont tous avec les autres blessés, on était la pour retirer le générateur magique mais elle est tombée et s'est cognée contre un bureau. »

« Je croyais qu'une brique s'était délogée du plafond ? »

« Qui sait ce qui a bien pu passer. » Répondit Dumbledore avec emphase. « Il faisait jour, puis plus de lumière, le noir total, on a entendu un cri, et quand la lumière est revenue, cette jeune femme était par terre et se vidait de son sang. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Peut être que tes jeunes yeux ont perçu plus de détails que les miens ? »

Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme car il était clair que ce n'était plus un enfant leva un sourcil et dévisagea dubitativement le vieillard avant de donner son assentiment, pas le moins convaincu du monde. Il se détacha vite de ce qui l'entourait pour retourner au chevet de la blessée qui avait arrêté de convulser, il lui souleva une paupière et l'éclaira avec un objet moldu avant de faire une mine appréciative.

« Les pupilles sont pas dilatées, je crois que c'est bon signe. »

« Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu viens de m'avouer que tu ne savais pas quoi faire. » S'étonna Dumbledore.

« J'ai vu ça une fois à la télé, ils font toujours ça dans les hôpitaux et les médecins sont toujours paniqués quand elles sont dilatées. »

« Je pourrais peut être l'examiner ? » Proposa Voldemort. « J'ai quelques connaissances en medicomagie. »

Tom ne sut jamais laquelle des quatre personnes fut la plus surprise. Harry Potter ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'Albus Dumbledore portait la main à son cœur, Severus Rogue sembla s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Le bruit qu'émis le professeur de potion fit sursauter le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se détourna de ses adversaires le temps de décocher un _Doloris_ vers son propre serviteur. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il le reconnu qu'il se rendit compte de la grossièreté de son erreur, il avait été tellement focalisé sur Albus, Harry et le possible piège qui lui était tendu qu'il avait oublié de faire appel à la marque pour détecter la présence de ses propres alliés. Et alors que son impardonnable parcourait et éclairait la pièce il vit Dumbledore incanter son propre sort qui le frappa dans le bas du dos.

Le Mage Noir fut propulsé contre un mur et sentit sa mâchoire se briser à l'impact, il réussit cependant à rester conscient en ordonnant à sa magie de se rependre dans tout son corps pour lutter contre le _Stupefix _du Président du Magenmagot. La lutte de volonté qui vrilla son corps fut violente et ne dura qu'un éclair, elle le laissa pourtant éprouvé sur le sol mais pas épuisé. Sa baguette lui avait échappé pour rouler au pied de l'homme qui l'avait distrait.

Severus le regardait avec horreur, son corps prit de spasmes sporadiques alors que de la bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand Tom réalisa ce qui arrivait à un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs il fut prit de vertiges. Il annula son _Doloris_ et indiqua la baguette que Severus poussa difficilement. Du coin de l'œil Voldemort capta Dumbledore qui contournait le bureau qui lui faisait obstacle, il regarda avec horreur la baguette qui roulait trop lentement sur le sol et rampa jusqu'à elle.

Il eu juste le temps de s'en saisir pour contrer le _Reducto_ que lui envoya son adversaire, cependant sa prise était instable et ce ne fut que par miracle qu'il ne perdit pas son arme quand les magies se rencontrèrent, son corps fit un autre vol plané avant de traverser une vitre. Le verre déchira sa robe et écorcha son dos, il n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'appesantir sur la destruction d'une de ses rares tenues que Dumbledore repartait déjà à l'attaque, un sortilège informulé éclatant que Tom ne connaissait pas. Au vu de la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre l'ascendant et dirigea sa magie contre le sol, le faisant exploser. Il se retrouva à l'étage inférieur ou il se réceptionna sur les fesses.

Un sortilège d'explosion cardiaque le frappa à la poitrine, il était tombé dans le bureau de Pernelle Flamel qu'il reconnut immédiatement. L'avantage était pourtant sien dans la mesure où son corps était constitué de magie et que ce sort n'avait plus qu'un effet dérisoire sur lui, si quelqu'un voulait le neutraliser, il devait viser ses fonctions cérébrales. Il se releva rapidement et contra le déluge de sortilèges qu'elle faisait pleuvoir sur lui tout en gardant un œil alerte sur le trou béant qu'il avait creusé, Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à l'assaillir sur deux fronts.

Le vieux sorcier n'attaqua cependant pas d'en haut, il fit le choix de rejoindre l'étage inférieur par le même procédé que le Mage Noir. Il se réceptionna avec plus de grâce que son vis-à-vis et cala son premier sort sur la latence nécessaire à la création d'un bouclier de protection intégrale. Une fois de plus, la magie d'Albus tortura le corps de Voldemort mais ce dernier en resta maître.

« _Lacero_ ! » Claqua la voix sèche de l'ancienne épouse du plus grand Mage français, Voldemort perdit l'équilibre quand une de ses jambes fut séparée de son buste et il se retrouva une fois de plus à terre. Il put cependant tirer avantage de cette situation, ses détracteurs l'avaient pris en tenaille et le sort que Dumbledore lui destinait frappa la Médicomage de plein fouet, ouvrant une large tranchée le long de son torse, laissant apparaître les cotes fragiles de la vieille femme.

« _Reducto_ ! » Voldemort hurla le sort, chose qu'il ne faisait que dans l'instant de jouissance où il se savait maître du duel, la lumière bleu diffuse pénétra le trou qu'avait créé Dumbledore et fit exploser tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cage thoracique de la sorcière. Il avait maîtrisé la puissance de son sortilège pour ne pas réduire la femme en miettes et pu admirer avec contentement le sang et les organes pulvérisés être propulsés hors du corps. Il braqua sa baquette contre Dumbledore qui s'était figé et lui lança la malédiction de nécrose la plus rapide qu'il connaissait.

Le sort frappa le sorcier à la poitrine mais n'eut aucun effet, la peau du vieil homme était déjà attaqué par un mal plus grand que Tom ne reconnut pas. Albus porta la main à son cœur et étouffa un grognement, mélange de douleur, de tristesse et d'impuissance avant de s'enfuir en transplanant, laissant Voldemort seul avec le cadavre. Il se rassit difficilement et attrapa sa jambe qui traînait sous le bureau afin de la remettre à sa place et put enfin se relever. Le combat acharné qu'il venait de livrer avait laissé place à un silence trompeur, le sang grondait encore dans les oreilles du Mage Noir et lui cachait tout ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Il pu enfin se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait : un vieux bureau, un fauteuil confortable et plusieurs chaises qui avaient été ensevelies lors de l'effondrement du plafond. Le bureau avait été relativement préservé mais une corolle de sang et un amalgame de tissus humains se rependaient sur les documents qui y étaient éparpillés. Voldemort s'amusa avec le visage aux yeux exorbités de Pernelle, elle avait vu la mort arriver, sans rien pouvoir y faire et n'avait même pas eu le temps de les fermer. Elle était décédée sur le coup, le sorcier plaignait sincèrement l'homme qui serait chargé d'embaumer le corps dont le torse avait été réduit en une charpie liquide et bileuse.

« S'opposer à moi n'est pas sans risques, tu étais une excellente sorcière et une combattante douée, tu aurais du rester à la place qui était la tienne et je t'aurais sans doute épargnée. Quel gâchis. »

Ce furent là les seules paroles qu'il prononça pour le repos de cette sorcière qu'il avait admiré au travers des diverses travaux qu'elle avait publié. Il sauta pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur et y retrouva la jeune femme qui avait monopolisé l'attention d'Harry et d'Albus. Elle était toujours à la même place, du sang gouttait au travers de son bandage, il n'y avait cependant nulles traces de Potter qui avait profité du duel entre les deux vieux sorciers pour filer à l'anglaise.

« Quel est ton secret ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils te soigner ? »

Il parlait pour lui même, tentant de trouver une hypothèse logique pour expliquer la présence de deux hommes qu'il redoutait au même endroit. Il finit cependant par se rappeler que Severus était aussi dans la pièce et accourut à son chevet, il s'attendait à le trouver à genoux, en train de se remettre du _Doloris_ malencontreux qu'il avait reçu mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'enseignant baignait dans son propre sang, son visage avait été roué de coup et plusieurs de ses os formaient des angles anormaux. Voldemort passa rapidement sa baguette le long des plaies ouvertes pour les cicatriser et releva la tête de son serviteur, cherchant la source de l'hémorragie et découvrit avec horreur que l'arrière du crane de son espion avait été fracassée sur le sol, répandant quelques morceaux de cervelle.

Il était toujours en vie et Tom redoubla d'efforts dans le lancement de tous les sorts de soin et de stase qu'il connaissait pour le maintenir dans le bon monde. Il ne voulait pas perdre un soldat aussi précieux, aujourd'hui encore il lui avait prouvé son dévouement en l'appelant alors même qu'il se trouvait en présence de deux puissants sorciers. Il en avait payé le prix, Dumbledore connaissait le rôle de Severus, il tentait d'en faire usage à ses propres fins, mais Harry avait du l'ignorer et en découvrant un Mangemort aussi proche de lui, il avait réagit de façon pour le moins sensé : en éliminant la menace. Voldemort ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, il avait lui même tué une grande sorcière d'ascendance plus que Pure. L'élément qui attirait l'attention du Mage Noir était la non-utilisation de la magie, pourquoi massacrer un homme à mains nues alors que l'on était capable de le tuer d'un simple mouvement de baguette ?

Il n'avait malheureusement pas le loisir d'y réfléchir mais se promit de le garder à l'esprit, il devait procéder à l'extraction de Severus et de la jeune femme et pour ça il aurait besoin d'aide. Il sonda les environs, à la recherche de Mangemorts pouvant l'aider et trouva le groupe de Draco Malfoy qui était en train de se battre contre une dizaine d'Aurors, ils étaient en mauvaise posture et encerclés. Tom ne perdit pas de temps pour transplaner et apparut au centre des combats, le craquement de son déplacement passant inaperçu au milieu du vacarme provoqué par les hurlements des moldus, des cris des blessés et du grondement du feu qui ravageait l'étage. Une conduite d'oxygène avait été endommagée et la première chose que fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut de la colmater, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de voir ses hommes vaporisés dans une explosion qui faucherait tout le bâtiment. Sa magie fit l'office d'un rempart pendant tout le temps qu'il passa à se concentrer sur ce problème qu'il jugea prioritaire.

Draco se cachait sous un bureau alors que Gibbon était étendu près de lui, il tentait d'arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait à gros bouillons de son entre jambe. Goyle et Jugson qui était des combattants relativement doués pour évoluer dans des structures complexes s'étaient réfugiés derrière un mur de patients et ne tiraient que par intermittence, ils semblaient chercher une issue et se réjouirent de la venue de leur Maître. Il y avait trois groupes d'Aurors dans la pièce qui semblait relativement semblable à celle où il venait d'abandonner Severus, un groupe par point d'accès et un qui avait réussit à pénétrer en son centre et qui se rapprochait difficilement de Draco qui était couvert par Goyle.

Voldemort lança un sort de soin sur Gibbon avant de propulser le bureau qui cachait Draco sur les deux Aurors qui l'avait pris en chasse. L'un d'eux n'eut pas la vivacité pour esquiver l'imposant meuble et eu les jambes brisées, il mourrait dans peu de temps. Le second, comprenant qu'il n'était pas de taille tenta de battre en retraite mais Draco l'abattit d'un _Avada Kedavra_ qui passa sa garde. Les Aurors qui occupaient les portes redoublèrent de violence dans leurs assauts, énervés de voir des camarades abattus aussi facilement mais Voldemort retourna une partie de leurs sorts. Certains firent mouche et le nombre diminua de moitié, Gibbon se redressa et joignit ses forces à celles de son Maître alors que les autres dirigeaient leurs attaques sur le second groupe. L'affrontement se solda par une victoire sans appel pour les Mangemorts qui commencèrent à se dévisager, ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant que le combat était fini.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Interrogea Voldemort.

Ses hommes hésitèrent avant de répondre et Goyle s'avança finalement, prenant l'initiative d''être le porte-parole du groupe pendant que Draco s'approchait avec prudence de la fenêtre pour observer ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

« Vous nous avez appelé, Maître. On a essayé de vous rejoindre mais nous avons été bloqués ici. »

« Avez-vous laissé des témoins derrière vous ? »

Un hochement négatif général, c'était une bonne chose. Voldemort leur adressa un signe de contentement et commença à traquer chaque moldu qui se terrait dans la pièce, les achevant avec des sorts plus ou moins douloureux, fonction du temps qu'il mettait à les trouver et des suppliques qu'il recevait. Il épargna cependant deux enfants et un médecin, ses hommes l'observèrent faire en silence, sur leurs gardes et prêts à réagir si jamais un Auror téméraire s'aventurait dans la pièce pour vérifier s'il restait des gens à évacuer.

« Venez, il faut aller aider Severus, il a été blessé par Potter. _Come with m_e. » Invita-t-il à l'intention des trois français terrorisés, les enfants tentaient de se cacher derrière le vieux médecin qui avait été épargné, il portait une blouse tachée de sang et de poussière. « _We need your help, if you don't help, I kill a child, ok _? »

« Je parle anglais. » Fit remarquer le médecin qui avait la peau noire et qui regardait Voldemort avec suspicion, ce demandant si les enfants avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Il était choqué par tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui et l'arrivée de ces hommes capables de tuer en prononçant de simples mots, mais il se devait de garder son sang froid, la vie de deux enfants en dépendait. Ce serait une maigre compensation au vu du choc psychologique dont ils seraient la victime, mais ce serait toujours ça de prit à ces monstres sans pitié. « Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ? »

« Mon nom importe peu, sans-pouvoir, et je veux que tu soignes un ami pour qu'il puisse être déplacé, il est dans l'aile Ouest. »

« L'aile est désaffectée. »

« Je ne miserais pas la vie d'un de ces enfants là dessus. » Rétorqua calmement Voldemort en braquant sa baguette sur une gamine aux cheveux blonds, l'autre était sûrement son frère, il était roux. Tous deux étaient habillés d'une bien étrange façon pour le sorcier, le garçon portait une chemise sur laquelle un dragon chinois aux couleurs vives tenait une boule de cristal et la fille avait un petit chat avec écrit « Salut Kitty » en dessous, sûrement des légendes françaises. « Suivez moi tous, surveillez nos arrières, il n'y a plus de menaces là où nous allons. »

oOo Narcissa Malfoy, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

« Je ne comprends pas tes motivations Gabrielle... » Soupira la sorcière en regardant avec désintérêt la jeune fille qui avait sollicité son attention. La Vélane était venue lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de sa relation naissante avec Draco, elle avait sans doute remarqué que ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien sans l'accord explicite de sa mère.

Cet état de fait ne dérangeait manifestement pas la jeune femme qui avait eu le culot de venir lui en parler directement, spoliant le principal concerné de son accord dans l'affaire. Narcissa admirait ce comportement libre et indépendant tout autant qu'elle s'en méfiait, pourquoi une femme clairement affiliée à l'ordre du Phoenix chercherait à s'approcher de son fils ? Voulait-elle s'essayer à l'espionnage ? Si tel était le cas, elle ne ciblait pas la bonne personne, son fils ne savait même pas comment accéder à la demeure principale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une tentative d'influence pour ramener les Malfoy sous la coupe de Dumbledore ? C'était perdu d'avance, Lucius était le seul dépositaire des coffres familiaux, Narcissa avait un droit de regard qui lui avait été généreusement octroyé par Sirius sur les coffres Blacks, afin de faire fructifier la renommée familiale.

« Nous nous aimons. » Répondit-elle simplement, la défiant de prouver le contraire. Ce que Narcissa ne pouvait faire aisément dans la mesure où elle avait été trop occupée ces dernières semaines pour s'appesantir des fréquentations de son fils. Elle était cependant certaine que ce dernier avait partagé la couche d'une femme, il était souvent absent quand elle se rendait dans ses appartements la nuit. Mais se serait-il épris d'une petite vélane innocente ?

Gabrielle Delacour était belle, c'était même un euphémisme tant se mot ne la décrivait pas assez bien, ses cheveux blonds cascadaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ses yeux bleus étaient habités d'une lueur espiègle, son nez mutin lui donnait un air absolument adorable. Narcissa du ce concentrer pour se détacher de l'attrait physique qui menaçait de l'engloutir et de lui faire perdre toute raison, elle était une excellente occlumens et ne réussit à se séparer de ses considérations qu'au prix d'un effort extrême. Draco n'était pas de taille pour résister à une femme comme Gabrielle, cette dernière n'avait même pas eu à pousser ses subterfuges à leur paroxysme pour que son fils lui mange dans la main.

La voix de la jeune femme restait pourtant franche et son ton ne laissait percer aucun mensonge, c'est ce qui mettait Narcissa mal à l'aise. Elle qui était devenue experte en tromperie et en jeu de rôle, se serait-elle fourvoyée au point d'être abusée par une gamine tout juste sortie de l'enfance ?

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas femme à croire en l'amour, mais une union entre nos deux familles apporteraient des bénéfices incontestables. » Continua la française, qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, parfaitement consciente de l'effet que cela provoquait sur son homologue. « Je sais que Draco porte la marque, si nous venions à nous marier, une demande d'asile pour lui et sa famille serait grandement facilitée, nous n'aurions même pas besoin d'aborder des questions d'ordre logistique en ce qui concerne vos fréquentations actuelles. »

Narcissa leva un sourcil, feignant l'étonnement mais ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main dans cette conversation et il était dans son intérêt de ne pas parler, elle risquait de se trahir sans s'en rendre compte.

« Saviez vous que Vous-Savez-Qui est entrain d'attaquer un hôpital civil à l'instant où nous parlons ? Non, vous ne portez pas la marque, c'est à peine si vous savez que Draco vient de transplaner avec son escorte, vous laissant sans aucunes protections. » Appuya la jeune fille qui regardait innocemment vers la baguette de Narcissa qui était posée sur sa coiffeuse, à la vue de tous. « Nous pourrions sans mal lancer une enquête et remonter le transplanage de Dray, il n'est pas très futé comme garçon et que découvrirons-nous ? Un monticule de cadavres encore chauds, un combat d'une violence rare entre Voldemort, Dumbledore et Harry Potter ? »

« Harry est en France ? »

« Plus pour très longtemps je le crains, j'ignore certains détails de l'opération, mais il a été vu par nos Aurors. »

« Vous mentez. Vous ne pouvez savoir tout ça alors que vous êtes assise à me parler. » Assena la sorcière, sentant la panique l'envahir mais la cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Gabrielle chassa la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle elle jouait depuis le début de la conversation et dévoila une oreillette, Narcissa mis peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était une cabine téléphonique miniaturisée.

« En ce moment je suis la progression de chacun des combattants envoyé à Haute-Pierre pour résoudre la crise. L'immeuble est cerné et Draco se cache sous un bureau, il n'a encore tué personne mais ça ne saurait tarder au vu des maléfices qu'il lance. Dès lors que le sortilège létal quittera sa baguette, nos hommes recevront l'ordre de tuer. Nous ne l'avons pas encore donné car votre fils n'est pas un criminel de rang A et nous ne voudrions pas risquer de le voir mourir dans cet affrontement, en France, nous n'aimons ni tuer, ni condamner les innocents... »

Un silence tendu s'instaura entre les deux femmes, Gabrielle ne cachait plus son petit sourire narquois car elle savait que Narcissa allait plier, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La sorcière avait déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour son fils, elle sacrifierait encore pour le sauver une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi nous proposer un tel marché ? Il y a bon nombre de sympathisants Mangemorts qui gravitent autour de la Capitale, certains sont mieux informés que nous. »

« Il y a six ans, Vous-Savez-Qui a attaqué Poudlard et a perdu son corps en affrontant Harry Potter lors d'un duel, le duel avait été précédé d'une attaque d'envergure qui a nécessité l'exploitation d'une faille dans les protections du château. Cette faille ne pouvait être creusée que de l'intérieur, les Mangemorts avaient besoin d'un homme dans la place, d'un petit rat qui trouerait la coque du navire diront nous. C'est ce que Draco Malfoy a fait, nous en avons la preuve et il a été jugé pour cela, il a été condamné à la perpétuité à Azkaban, votre prison. Cependant, Harry Potter a témoigné à l'encontre de chacune de ces preuves matérielles pourtant indéniables et la justice Anglaise a décidé de suivre l'avis du héros de guerre. Comprenez donc notre incompréhension, pourquoi Harry Potter viendrait en ... »

Narcissa cessa subitement d'écouter ce que l'Auror lui racontait, son collier s'était mis à chauffer. Son instinct l'avait mis en garde toute la journée qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'anormal, au début elle avait cru que c'était la venue de Gabrielle mais il n'en était rien. Son protecteur la convoquait et elle ne pouvait ignorer son appel, elle se leva doucement, faisant mine de réfléchir pour ne pas attirer la méfiance de l'autre femme et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle fouilla pendant quelques instants parmi diverses tenues avant d'en sortir un paquet entouré de papier, lacé par une cordelette en cuir. L'appel se fit plus fort contre sa poitrine mais elle retourna s'asseoir, sous le regard intrigué de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Gabrielle, intéressée et croyant toucher au but.

Narcissa lui envoya un sourire sarcastique, elle n'avait pas cherché à récupérer sa baguette et l'Auror se croyait encore maître de la situation.

« Ceci est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez approché. »

L'artefact devient brûlant contre sa peau et lui arracha un cri de surprise, elle ressentit alors une sensation de tiraillement quand le portauloin s'activa sous le regard alarmé de Gabrielle. Le décor tourbillonna et se mua doucement, la chambre bien éclairé à la vue donnant sur un magnifique jardin laissa place à une pièce dévastée. La douceur du tapis se révéla constitué de tessons de verre qui entaillèrent sans douceur les pieds encore nues de Narcissa, la faisant tomber à genoux. Sa robe de soirée en soie s'écorcha sur le sol rugueux et se teinta de rouge, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la mère de Draco, l'affliction se faisant plus présente.

Elle ne s'était jamais coupée et cette première expérience était plus que déplaisante, un temps infini sembla s'écouler avant que la douleur ne reflue et que Narcissa puisse enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses sens, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Les vitres avaient été soufflées par une puissante explosion et des étincelles crépitaient autour de certaines machines moldus, un lit d'hôpital renversé avait sans doute servit de refuge à un sorcier : il était recouvert d'impacts de sort, certains illégaux au vu des déchirures brûlantes qui consumaient encore le matelas. Un bras en dépassait, Narcissa s'approcha à quatre pattes, prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur d'autres bouts de verres.

C'était un homme imposant, il portait une tenue d'infirmer déchirée au niveau du ventre, il était mort, sans doute tué par le sort qui avait traversé son abris de fortune. Il avait une baguette dans l'autre main et Narcissa tenta de lui prendre mais les doigts du décédé refusèrent de la lui livrer. Il portait un tatouage impressionnant près de l'épaule, une araignée dont les huit yeux semblaient la suivre du regard.

« Est-ce qu'il t'as vu ? » Interrogea une voix caverneuse provenant de sous la commode.

« Il est mort. » Répondit-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'arachnide.

« Je parle du tatouage, c'est une sorte d'espion apposé à tous les Aurors français, il contient leurs mémoires. Seuls leurs Langues de Plomb connaissent la formule pour lui faire recracher ses secrets. Tu dois le détruire. »

« Comment ? Je n'ai pas de baguette. »

« Il y a un scalpel, un couteau si tu préfères, près de la fenêtre, trace une rune de feu. Tu plantes au centre, dessine un escargot partant vers le haut et une fois la lame revenu au niveau du point d'origine tu fais un chapeau ondulé et tu clos la boucle en rejoignant la coquille. »

Narcissa obéit, hypnotisée par la voix qui lui dictait ses ordres avec une lente cadence. Elle trouva le couteau sous un drap et dut se cacher le visage pour poignarder le cadavre, la lame s'anima d'une vie propre et traça la rune d'elle même, tirant sa main pour peindre des courbes parfaites. Une fois fini, elle retira l'arme et le sigle s'embrasa, détruisant le sortilège qui sembla hurler et se débattre avec un regard accusateur, c'est alors que Narcissa comprit l'horreur de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle avait détruit le dernier témoignage d'un homme sans défense.

« Tu as bien fait, il avait vu ton fils. Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Désormais délivré de l'influence du sortilège elle pu se concentrer sur l'origine de la voix et trouva un homme portant une blouse de patient recroquevillé sous un plateau de fournitures, il se cachait du couloir grâce au lit et à une commode qui avait miraculeusement survécut au cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur l'étage. Un œil rouge la fixait sans cligner, il mit Narcissa sur ses gardes.

« Ce n'est que moi, as-tu apporté la cape ? »

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'avait apporté aucune cape avec elle, c'était à peine si elle avait eu le temps de prendre le paquet qui lui avait été confié il y a plus de cinq ans. L'être eut un sourire condescendant.

« Le paquet, ouvre-le. »

Elle s'exécuta une fois de plus, l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait et semblait calme malgré la situation plus que critique. Narcissa entendait les bruits de combat, ces derniers ne semblaient pas vouloir se rapprocher, mais les sorciers avaient le pouvoir de démolir plusieurs étages et de franchir de grandes distances en l'espace de quelques instants, lorsque l'on se trouvait aussi proche d'un champ de bataille, il n'existait aucune cachette introuvable.

Elle tenta de défaire le nœud qui maintenait le colis fermé mais du renoncer au risque de s'y arracher les ongles, elle récupéra la lame vierge de toute trace de sang et s'attela à sa tache. La corde était résistante mais la lame l'était plus encore, il lui fallut pourtant plus d'une minute pour délivrer l'emballage de sa prison. Une explosion plus violente que les autres la fit sursauter, elle fut suivi de hurlements de douleurs et de supplications, les cris s'éteignirent rapidement, ne laissant place qu'à un silence pesant.

« Ton fils a été secouru par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne craint plus rien pour l'instant. Tu-Sais-Qui aura besoin de l'aide de tous ses Mangemorts pour quitter l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi ne transplane-t-il pas ? Les barrières ne doivent pas être très résistantes si j'ai pu les franchir. »

« Tu es passée car ton portauloin a été façonné par un puissant sorcier, à l'heure où nous parlons, il n'existe dans le monde qu'une poignée d'hommes qui pourrait franchir ces protections. Tu-Sais-Qui doit récupérer deux blessés dans l'aile Ouest et ils ne sont pas en état d'être transporter magiquement, donc il récupère toute l'aide qui lui est possible de trouver. Il va tenter de s'enfuir par les sous-sols. »

Elle arracha le papier kraft avec ardeur et découvrit un tissus semblable à de l'eau, il y miroitait des milliers de pigments.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, ne la déploie pas, il y a une potion et une baguette qui sont protégées en son centre. Donne-moi la potion. »

Narcissa commença à chercher parmi les multiples plis que formait le tissu, ces derniers une fois redressés restaient statiques, comme délivrés de toute gravité terrestre, elle n'osait pas repousser les différentes couches d'étoffes sur le sol, de peur de les salir ou de les abîmer. Cette cape valait plus que toute la fortune que son mari s'évertuait à amasser depuis qu'il était l'unique dépositaire des compte de la famille Malfoy, des rois auraient déclaré des guerres pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de la posséder. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait, une toute petite fiole qui ne faisait même pas la taille de son pouce et une baguette grisâtre.

Ses doigts fins coururent sur le bois avec une sensation de dégoût profond, c'était une baguette générique, sans âme et impersonnelle. Une baguette tout juste bonne à allumer un feu, et le lanceur du sort risquait d'y perdre sa main.

« L'avantage des baguettes générique est qu'elles permettent une invisibilité totale à leurs utilisateurs. S'en servir comporte des risques, mais leur utilisation et la magie qu'elles produisent sont indétectables, si nous ne laissons pas de témoin visuel de notre passage, jamais personne ne saura que tu étais ici et que tu m'as aidé. »

« Vous avez pensé à tout. » Remarqua-t-elle, surprise du degré de précision des diverses informations dont disposait son protecteur.

« C'est mon travail, aide moi à sortir de là, ne te lève surtout pas, il y a des tireurs d'élites sur les toits voisins, s'ils te repèrent tout cela n'aura servit à rien. »

Voilà qui expliquait la présence du verre pilé sur le sol, elle avait été téléportée au seul endroit de la pièce ou il y en avait en grande quantité. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir quand le portauloin s'activerait et avait donc fait le choix de la blesser, sachant que la douleur la ferait immédiatement tomber à genoux. Narcissa ne sut pas si elle devait lui en vouloir où non, il l'appelait à l'aide et la blessait, mais d'un autre coté, il faisait tout pour que son intervention reste secrète afin de préserver la paix qui caractérisait sa situation personnelle.

« Je ne peux quasiment plus bouger, tu vas devoir me traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui se trouve au bout du couloir. L'électricité ne marche plus mais nous pourrons amortir notre chute avec un sort de coussinage. »

Elle attrapa le bras que lui tendait l'homme et tira de toutes ses forces, elle prit appui sur un des pied du lit par réflexe et dut étouffer un gémissement de douleur, elle avait oublié ses coupures et le verre qui y était encore enfoncé, ce dernier n'en profita que pour s'enfoncer plus profondément et elle perdit toutes ses capacités. L'homme qui était sorti de sa cachette soupira et se traîna à la force de son seul membre valide auprès d'elle, Narcissa s'était roulée en position fœtale et se tenait les chevilles, serrant les dents autant qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas crier.

« Je vais te retirer les éclats de verre, ne bouge surtout pas. » Lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton sans appel, dans les nimbes de la douleur qui embrumait son cerveau Narcissa l'insulta copieusement. Il pouvait donner autant d'ordres qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas lui qui avait les pieds en charpie.

Il commença son travail, il était lent et ne pouvait travailler correctement avec les tressautements de Narcissa, il agrandit donc certaines plaies mais réussit avec succès à retirer chacune des échardes. Il lui tendit finalement la fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent.

« Fais en tomber une goutte dans ta main puis applique la sur la plante de tes pieds. Ce sont des larmes de Phenix, ça refermera les plaies. » Expliqua t-il devant son regard méfiant, même s'il tentait de l'aider il n'était pas dans la nature de Narcissa de s'essayer à toutes sortes de potions.

« Je connais l'effet de ces larmes. » Persifla-t-elle avec colère, son vis-à-vis lui adressa un regard désabusé avant de lui montrer ses pieds.

« Nous manquons de temps, dépêche toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce moi qui garde la baguette ? »

Elle demanda après s'être soignée, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand la douce chaleur des larmes de Phenix effaça la douleur. Elle en profita pour effleurer ses genoux qui avaient ripé sur le sol et regarda avec satisfaction sa peau redevenir parfaite.

« Je suis bien trop puissant pour une baguette générique. »

Si la réponse était venue de quelqu'un d'autre, Narcissa l'aurait traité de prétentieux, mais son protecteur n'était pas de se bord, aussi le crut-elle immédiatement.

« Et où est la votre ? »

« Je l'ai perdu dans un labyrinthe, nous devrons la chercher plus tard, je suis quasiment sans défense pour l'instant. »

Il la détailla de son regard vairon, un œil était vert et l'autre rouge sang, comme habité d'une vie qui lui était propre, il observait la pièce et tournait follement, s'attachant à chaque détail. Il rappela l'œil magique de Maugrey à Nacrissa, il avait toujours eu le don de l'incommoder.

« Prends les chaussures de l'auror, nous ne pourrons pas avancer si tu t'écorches à chaque pas. »

* * *

Voilà Voilà,

En espérant que ça vous aura plu, la suite dans pas longtemps.

Cordialement,

L'auteur.


	9. Etre une Auror

oOo Harry Potter, 9 janvier 2006 oOo

Le parking souterrain de l'hôpital était désert, peu de voitures pouvaient se targuer d'être en bon état, la route elle même souffrait de nombreuses fissures et des gravats obstruaient la sortie. Voldemort avait rasé les fondations de l'immeuble avant de s'attaquer à ses habitants, afin de compliquer la tâche des experts qui seraient chargés de produire une reproduction de cette attaque. Pourtant une vieille camionnette avait survécu au chaos ambiant, elle se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de l'ascenseur.

La sorcière ouvrit la porte blanche avec méfiance, elle ne faisait pas confiance à la baguette générique qu'Harry lui avait donné plus tôt. Les explications de son partenaire avaient été suffisamment claires pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait dangereux de se reposer sur ce genre d'artefact avec trop d'imprudence. Soulever le poids mort qui lui servait de guide ne fut pas une mince affaire dans la mesure où elle n'avait jamais été très sportive, il se cogna plus qu'il ne l'était recommandé à un patient sortant tout juste des soins intensifs avant qu'ils ne réussissent finalement à prendre place dans le véhicule.

Il était grand, plusieurs mètres de long et il y avait facilement la place pour une vingtaine de passagers si on prenais la peine de les entasser. Elle traîna Harry jusqu'au coin le plus sombre du van et l'adossa contre une paroi qui jouxtait les sièges de la cabine. Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible à ses cotés et les recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité, les coupant efficacement du monde extérieur. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre la personne qui viendrait les sortir de là, Narcissa n'avait aucun doute quant à la réussite du plan : Harry les avait guidé avec brio dans l'hôpital en ruine, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et semblait au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le bâtiment.

« Et maintenant, nous attendons quoi ? »

« Notre chauffeur, il ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Je m'interroge parfois, comment faites-vous pour toujours tout savoir ? Lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch vous aviez su prévenir l'attaque des Mangemorts avant qu'elle ne débute, et aujourd'hui, alors même que vous êtes hospitalisé et surveillé, vous arrivez à organiser votre évasion en vous basant seulement sur les actions de vos adversaires. »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon travail de réfléchir. »

« Vous êtes coupé de tout depuis cinq ans, pas une seule fois vous n'avez sollicité notre aide, les actions que vous entreprenez sont trop dangereuses pour y associer bien plus de sorciers. Plus grand est le nombre de personne ayant accès à un secret, plus il a de chance d'être révélé, alors comment ? Ne me mentez pas ou je risque de vous abandonner sans la cape. Je suis persuadé que _notre_ _chauffeur_ serait ravi de vous trouver ici. »

« Je suis peut être affaibli mais pas sans défenses Narcissa, n'en doute pas un seul instant. J'ai perdu mes facultés motrices mais pas ma perception, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est relié à ses minions par la marque, elle dégage une certaine forme d'énergie qui m'est familière si je puis dire. Il m'est, dès lors possible de repérer le moindre de ses mouvements, et quand il se trouve à proximité des marqués, il y a des interactions entre l'origine de la marque et ses aboutissements, je peux en fonction de ces fluctuations d'énergies, déterminer si le Mangemort est fatigué ou non, blessé ou non, je peux même percevoir son état d'esprit. Ce pouvoir a cependant un revers assez lourd, si je peux savoir où se trouve Tom, l'inverse est également possible. Pour l'heure il ne l'a pas encore réalisé, mais sois assuré que le jour où il le découvrira, même les meilleurs déguisements ne pourront plus me cacher. »

« Vous-Savez-Qui est un grand scientifique, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais remarqué votre présence ? »

« Nous sommes pareils à des huîtres au fond de l'océan, lorsque nous ouvrons notre coquille, les prédateurs peuvent nous voir, mais lorsque nous la refermons, il leur est difficile de nous trouver. Tom ne sait pas pour la ressemblance de nos magies, sa coquille est perpétuellement ouverte, moi, je me cache. Il n'y a qu'en situation d'urgence que je fais appel à cette perception, et lorsque c'est le cas, il est généralement en train de se battre et son esprit est tourné vers d'autres problèmes. J'ai passez des heures à méditer pendant ma scolarité, des semaines même, sans ces temps d'introspection je n'aurais jamais trouvé le lien qui nous uni, il devra faire de même ou bien me surprendre pendant que j'estime sa position et son état d'esprit. »

« Cela explique votre connaissance du terrain et des différents chemins à emprunter, mais vos connaissances sur les Aurors ? Le plan que vous avez élaboré pour vous évader, était-il prêt à l'avance ? Aviez-vous prévu cette situation en particulier ? »

« Je vais répondre point par point, nous avons encore plusieurs minutes avant que les Mangemorts ne trouvent un chemin sûr pour nous rejoindre, les Aurors ont donné l'assaut, ils sont des dizaines à pénétrer le bâtiment en ce moment même. Les Français n'ont pas été confrontés à un Mage Noir d'envergure depuis 1945, ils sont devenus bavards et il n'y avait rien de plus aisé pour moi que de faire semblant de dormir afin d'écouter leurs conversations. J'ai été inconscient pendant plusieurs années, mais les diverses opérations que m'a fait subir Pernelle l'ont obligé à me tenir éveillé, pour l'informer en temps réel de la progression de cette malédiction. »

Narcissa détailla discrètement Harry, elle l'avait assis contre le fauteuil du conducteur et ne voyait donc pas la partie de son visage rongée par l'infection. Cependant ces zones, de ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de croûte noirâtre, elle tirait vers le marron à certains endroits, elle semblait vivante et se veinait de sang quand Harry parlait. A quelques occasions, un vaisseau éclatait et un mucus malodorant s'écoulait le long des profonds sillons qui marquaient désormais la joue du jeune homme. Harry tenait une compresse usée qu'il avait imbibée d'une pommade quand ils étaient passés devant une petite armoire à pharmacie, c'était un remède moldu et manifestement ça le soulageait légèrement. Il n'avait pas une seule fois approché les larmes de Phoenix de sa chair meurtrie, les remèdes sorciers étaient probablement sans effets.

« J'avais peur que mon hospitalisation ne se passe mal, c'est à cet effet que je t'ai laissé la cape il y a cinq ans, ainsi que la baguette et les larmes de Phoenix pour nous soigner en cas de débordement. J'étais persuadé que les Aurors ne me laisseraient pas partir facilement, la baguette était pour toi, je ne voulais pas que tu sois repérée, nous avons encore à faire ensemble en Angleterre. Le plan d'origine était bien plus simple : tu me rejoignais et m'emmenais alors que je me cachais sous la cape. A l'époque où j'ai prémédité mon évasion, je pouvais encore marcher, j'avais juste du mal à contrôler ma magie et la douleur devenait intolérable. En théorie, nous aurions juste eu à faire une petite promenade et nous enfuir sagement, j'ai une cachette qui m'attend à Londres, je vais la rejoindre même si cela me déplaît au plus au point. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Privet Drive, c'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai été élevé par un couple de moldus. De nombreuses rumeurs courent à leur sujet, certaines disent que je ne les aime pas, que j'ai été maltraité étant plus jeune. Elles sont toutes fausses, il n'y a jamais eu de véritables liens familiaux qui se sont tissés, mais nous avons su instaurer une relation de confiance mutuelle. Vernon gère par ailleurs l'immense fortune des Potter, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a disparu dès mon entrée dans le monde magique, nous avons su trouver un arrangement qui nous convenait à tous les deux : j'ai vendu l'or à une grande banque aux prix moldus, ceux pratiqués par les Gobelins étant insultant, et nous avons constitués plusieurs sociétés cotées en bourse dans différents pays. A l'heure ou nous parlons, j'ai accès à l'une des plus grandes fortunes mondiales. Elle nous sera d'aucune aide dans les prochains jours, le transport de blessé et le franchissement des frontières est un sport complexe et l'administration moldue n'est pas aussi facilement corruptible que le Magenmagot. »

« Et comment allons nous rentrer ? »

« Dans ce van j'imagine, Severus Rogue est gravement blessé. » Cracha-t-il presque avec répugnance. « Je voulais le tuer tout à l'heure, force est de constater que je ne suis pas allé assez loin, cependant mon erreur va nous être profitable. Tom doit l'évacuer sans utiliser de procédé magique, il va donc devoir trouver un véhicule capable de parfaitement se fondre dans le décors, il ne pourra le trouver qu'ici. Le seul qui sera assez grand pour accueillir Severus, Tom, son prisonnier médecin ainsi que les deux enfants et la Médicomage sera cette camionnette. Il l'a vu tout à l'heure quand il est venu fragiliser les fondations, il est déjà en chemin comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu-Sais-Qui restera avec nous, il va se cacher sous un déguisement et camoufler sa magie, il a procédé ainsi pour l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse en décembre, il s'occupera des Aurors qui ont dressé le barrage autour du secteur, puis nous partirons en direction de Paris. »

Narcissa écoutait calmement, pour la première fois qu'elle travaillait avec Harry Potter elle recevait les explications qui lui avaient toujours fait défaut. Elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un garçon de quatorze ans, il s'était déguisé en Dumbledore pour voler le trophée de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cela avait tellement énervé les Aurors qu'ils avaient offert une prime à celui ou celle qui ramènerait le voleur, c'est dans une ambiance festive que s'était organisé une immense chasse à l'homme : les gens avaient conscience que le voleur n'avait pas une volonté de nuire, c'était un petit plaisantin. L'arrivée massive d'effectifs et l'état de surexcitation de la foule avaient dissuadé Lucius de lancer le raid Mangemort qu'il préparait depuis des mois. Une fois les dernières instructions données, son mari était parti à la chasse lui aussi, avec la volonté de faire souffrir celui qui avait ruiné ses plans. Harry, toujours sous l'apparence d'Albus Dumbledore avait alors retiré sa cape pour s'installer dans un fauteuil : il avait baissé sa garde sans faire attention à sa présence, elle l'avait alors arrêté et ils avaient parlé pour la première fois.

« Pourquoi Paris ? » Une fois Harry lancé, il ne s'arrêtait plus et Narcissa n'avait même plus besoin de lui arracher les réponses. « C'est là-bas que se trouve le Manoir Delacour où tu résides probablement ? » Elle donna son assentiment d'un hochement de tête, se rappelant qu'elle devait le prévenir de la fragilisation de sa positon : Gabrielle poserait des problèmes dans le futur s'ils ne réglaient pas rapidement la question. « Tom va chercher à te rejoindre, il va probablement envoyer Draco te prévenir, tu devras préparer des potions de soin et d'autres choses du genre. Tu retourneras là-bas dès que Tu-Sais-Qui nous aura conduits hors de ce trou à rat, et tu reprendras ton rôle. Une fois arrivée à Paris, tu convaincras Tom de charger Draco du retour de Rogue et de la surveillance des moldus, comme ça il pourra aisément me déposer à Londres. »

« Ça me parait simple et réaliste comme plan, mais quand est-ce que Voldemort baissera-t-il sa garde ? »

« C'était une façon de parler, en fait nous avons juste besoin qu'il soit hors du fourgon, tu n'es pas une sorcière très puissante, s'il est occupé à se camoufler, il ne devrait pas remarquer ta présence et encore moins ta disparition. La baguette rendant indétectable toute utilisation de ta magie, nous aurons juste à insonoriser le véhicule avant que tu ne transplanes, dans l'hypothèse où il ne s'en éloignerait pas. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il va transporter des moldus pendant plus de cinq heures, le conducteur est un médecin épuisé, une pause sera obligatoire. Je mise sur une aire d'autoroute, un arrêt pipi j'imagine, Tom ne fera pas suffisamment confiance à ses otages pour les laisser se rendre seuls aux toilettes, il les accompagnera et tu profiteras de ce moment pour t'enfuir. »

« Mais toi, ne risque-t-il pas de découvrir ta présence ? »

« Étrangement, non. Toute ma magie est drainée dans la lutte contre le maléfice, sur ce plan je suis rendu indétectable par des procédés magiques et la cape offre le meilleur camouflage possible. »

« Et la malédiction, n'émet-elle aucune énergie ? »

« Elle en émettait il y a une certaine époque, du temps où elle était une créature de l'esprit, une forme spectrale qui m'était rattachée, hors depuis qu'elle a pris cette aspect virulent, elle ne peut plus signaler sa présence autrement que par des saignements plus abondants. »

« Où avez-vous reçu cette malédiction ? »

« Dans un temple au Brésil, je l'explorai à la recherche d'un vieil artefact sensé m'éclairer sur l'usage des runes sacrificielles. Cependant il était moins désert qu'il n'y paraissait et son gardien a sut me prendre par surprise, le combat a été rapide et acharné et j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter des sortilèges inconnus. J'ai malheureusement été blessé au visage, il a du récupérer mon sang et lancer la malédiction. »

Elle arrêta de poser des questions, contentée. Harry lui avait enfin raconté le fin mot de l'histoire, elle qui attendait de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé par hibou le colis contenant la cape et la baguette. C'était étrange de se savoir assise contre un sorcier aussi méticuleux, il jouait perpétuellement contre Voldemort et Dumbledore mais n'avait jamais fait preuve de prétention ou d'orgueil. Il avait su rester à l'écoute malgré sa position qui le forçait à se séparer des autres, il restait ouvert à toutes les suggestions qui lui étaient faites. Pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans ses pensées elle en arriva à se poser une question qui lui sembla finalement capitale, le reste disparaissant lentement.

« Comment faites-vous pour toujours tout savoir ? Et qu'attendons-nous ? »

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres gercées de son compagnon d'infortune :

« Nous attendions notre chauffeur, mais j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qu'il vient d'arriver. » Il s'exprima en un murmure réjoui, à peine eut-il ponctué sa phrase que la porte arrière du camion s'ouvrit au grand, révélant dans la faible lumière blafarde des éclairages moldus, le visage grossier de Gobbes qui avait du perdre son masque dans la tourmente des combats.

« Y'a de la place ! Goyle, aide moi à monter Severus, fais attention à ne pas le cogner. » Sa voix était froide et autoritaire, il avait l'habitude qu'on lui obéisse. Le dénommé Goyle était une véritable armoire à glace, la douceur avec laquelle il portait Rogue détonnait affreusement avec ses mouvements pourtant gauches et patauds. « Le médecin, tu montes devant, les gamins mettez vous dans un coin et ne bougez plus. » Il accompagna ses ordres de signes simples, les moldus s'installèrent craintivement dans le coin opposé de celui qu'occupait Harry et Narcissa. « Maitre ? Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? »

Voldemort apparu alors dans l'embrasure de la prote, il portait toujours sa robe déchirée et du sang maculait son visage, sa mâchoire déboîtée avait été soignée. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco pour l'encourager à accélérer, le Malfoy poussait un fauteuil roulant : celui de la femme blonde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait récupéré lors de son duel contre Dumbledore. Sa tête était toujours bandée mais elle n'avait plus de spasmes, elle semblait dormir.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez transplaner d'ici ? Les protections ne devraient pas avoir autant de virulence qu'à la surface, l'_Infection _doit faire office d'interférence pour la magie du ministère. » Sa réponse prit la forme d'une disparition, Gobbes venait de quitter le parking sous-terrain. « Parfait, rejoignez le tous les deux à Paris, Draco, dis à ta mère de préparer les potions de premiers secours pour nos blessés, nous arriverons aussi rapidement que possible en suivant les voies de communication moldues. »

oOo Nymphadora Tonks, 10 janvier 2006 oOo

Elle s'était endormie dans le temple maudit qu'elle explorait : la fatigue l'avait finalement rattrapée. Elle avait pu se laisser aller en raison de la baguette qu'elle avait retrouvée et du _Patronus_ toujours présent qui veillait sur elle, éclairant les sombres et dangereux couloirs d'une lueur spectrale. Elle avait rêvé de choses étranges : elle voyait Voldemort en train d'attaquer un hôpital, Dumbledore l'avait affronté dans un duel d'une rare violence et Harry s'était enfui, à cause de sa faiblesse. Cette fuite avait été entachée de divers méfaits qui laissaient la jeune Aurors perplexe.

Elle n'avait jamais fait de rêve aussi vivaces, réalistes, elle s'était sentie happée dans la course effrénée qu'avait mené Harry pour s'enfuir du combat, elle avait ressentit son hésitation avant d'attaquer l'infirmière qui lui prodiguait des soins depuis plus de 5 ans. Elle n'avait pas eu de remords quand il avait remarqué la présence de Severus Rogue, il s'était approché silencieusement, pendant que l'enseignant se remettait difficilement debout après avoir reçu un _Doloris_. Harry l'avait alors frappé à la tête avec un presse papier, puis il avait recommencé, son corps était pourtant fragile du fait de sa longue inactivité mais le Sang de Dragon n'avait pu lui redonner toutes ses habilités. Severus s'était effondré et le sorcier s'était jeté dessus, le martelant de coups avec une férocité inégalable avant d'attraper ses cheveux pour lui fracasser la tête contre le sol immaculé de l'hôpital.

Puis il s'était enfui, sans même prendre des nouvelles de Dumbledore qui se battait contre Voldemort, abandonnant une autre sorcière à la mort. Tonks avait été arrachée à la pièce où Severus se vidait rapidement de son sang, traînée de force dans les couloirs pour suivre la course palpitante et erratique de celui qu'elle avait tenté de protéger pendant un an. Il s'était caché dans l'embrasure d'une porte, pendant qu'un groupe de Mangemorts affrontait désespérément des Aurors plus nombreux, le combat semblait joué jusqu'à l'apparition d'un Voldemort victorieux. Les Mangemorts blessés et en sous nombre réussissaient tout de même à tenir les Français en respect : sombre héritage de multiples affrontements qui les avaient doté de leur si funeste réputation. Une fois leur Maître dans la place, ça n'avait été qu'une question de secondes avant que les forces de l'ordre ne soient balayées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était alors parti, accompagné de ses serviteurs et en emmenant avec lui des otages. Harry s'était glissé dans la pièce désertée pour se cacher sous une commode, il avait alors tracé une rune avec son seul bras valide et Narcissa Malfoy était apparue. L'ancienne Black et tante de Nymphadora avait traîné un Harry camouflé au travers de l'hôpital pour finalement se réfugier dans un véhicule moldu, celui là même que Voldemort avait rejoint quelques minutes plus tard pour s'enfuir. Ce qui avait le plus choqué Tonks, était la conversation d'Harry et de Narcissa, des phrases tournaient en boucle dans son esprit alors même qu'elle était éveillée. « _Cependant il était moins désert qu'il n'y paraissait et son gardien a su me prendre par surprise, le combat a été rapide et acharné et j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter des sortilèges inconnus. » _Harry avait menti à la personne qui était venue le sauver, sans aucunes hésitations, comme si cela était naturel.

Le gardien du Sanctuaire était un détraqueur, cela signifiait qu'il avait également menti au sujet du mal qui l'infectait. Nymphadora était prête à parier sa seconde main sur un lien possible avec Voldemort, de fait la capacité de détection du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était que pure invention. Ce dernier était déjà dans l'esprit de Potter, c'était le monstre fait d'ombres et de griffes qu'elle avait pu apercevoir distinctement pendant l'attaque du gardien. Une part de Voldemort résidait en Harry, il se servait d'elle pour espionner le véritable Monstre, il devait donc pratiquer une forme de spirimagie interdite.

Elle se souvint soudainement de son rapport, où il figurait : « _J'en ai découvert certains, nous touchons ici aux aspects les plus sombres et barbares de la magie. A ces phénomènes pernicieux qui hantes vos nuits de gardes._ » A l'époque elle avait déjà compris la portée de ses mots, elle avait seulement sous-estimé leurs interprétations. Elle n'avait envisagé qu'un transfert partiel de la magie du Lord et peut-être quelques capacités notoires telles que le Fourchelangue ainsi qu'une bonne compréhension de la magie en général, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'une part de la psyché du Mage Noir s'était greffée à son protégé. Harry prévoyait les coups de son adversaire car il l'étudiait au cœur même de son esprit, comme si un morceau de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était incrusté, probablement au moyen de la cicatrice.

Mais cette théorie pourtant réaliste souffrait d'un défaut majeur : si l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était fragmentée la nuit où il avait été défait, pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour attaquer Harry ? Le Tombeau était un havre de magie pernicieuse, le sacrifice de milliers de personnes avaient su corrompre l'air et la magie ambiante, mais Harry avait vécu pendant sept ans à Poudlard, un sanctuaire dont les pouvoirs étaient d'autrement plus grands que ceux de cette prison. De plus, Harry avait affronté Voldemort à deux reprises, le Mage Noir s'étant servit du sang du garçon pour se façonner un nouveau corps, à cette époque le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait du détecter ce morceau d'âme. L'homme était bien trop vigilant pour ne pas percevoir ce genre de magie, on pouvait passer l'éponge sur une confrontation : l'excitation et l'exultation provoquées par la résurrection avait du endormir le sens critique du Mage, mais le second affrontement était l'achèvement d'une longue stratégie, il aurait du être suffisamment attentif.

Était-ce possible que la fraction d'âme aie été comme endormie pendant des années et qu'Harry l'ai réveillé pendant ses voyages ? Non, ça ne tenait pas dans la mesure où le monstre était déjà présent pendant la quatrième année du garçon, il devait être la depuis le début, terré au fond de son esprit. Quelque chose avait du le contenir, le camoufler pour que l'enfant puisse traverser les barrières de Gringotts le jour de ses onze ans, pour qu'il puisse aller à Poudlard sans jamais alarmer les détecteurs. L'élément qui manquait à Tonks avait sûrement rapport avec Lily Potter, c'était elle qui avait protégé son fils contre le redouté Sortilège de la Mort, elle avait donné sa vie et son âme pour sauver le bébé.

« On Perroquet quoi ? » Questionna Poncho, coupant abruptement le fil de ses réflexions.

« De savoir si la personne que nous sommes venu aider mérite d'être sauvée. » Nymphadora n'était pas de bonne humeur, elle s'était engagée dans cette quête pour venir en aide à un ami dans le besoin. Elle n'était pas un pion sur un échiquier, et si Harry se révélait être un Mage Noir, alors elle le laisserait mourir. Les Aurors avaient bien assez à faire pour ajouter à l'équation un sorcier capable de cacher son jeu aussi finement. Elle regarda la baguette magique qui s'était retrouvée en sa possession.

« Et toi, c'était prévu que tu arrives dans mes mains ? Ou était-ce un accident ? » Elle détourna son attention pour se concentrer sur le _Patronus_, la biche la regardait avec douceur et amour, attendant avec patiente que Tonks prenne sa décision, comme si elle comprenait la situation. « Une baguette choisit son sorcier, dans de rares situations nous pouvons détourner son allégeance, il faut pour se faire vaincre le véritable possesseur au cours d'un duel. Hors, je n'ai jamais battu Harry, je ne devrais pas pouvoir l'utiliser, ce qui nous amène à toi, le _Patronus_ qui n'est pas mien. Tu ne devrais pas exister, je n'ai pas lancé le sort, Harry ne sait pas le lancer non plus, j'ai essayé de le lui enseigner pendant un an. »

La forme usuelle du _Patronus_ de Nymphadora était un Lièvre, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui lançait un _Patronus_ qui s'incarnait en une biche était Severus Rogue. Au vu de sa vision, il était peu probable que ce dernier ait transplané pour lui venir en aide, il serait déjà chanceux de s'en sortir vivant. Mais cette information n'était pas non négligeable, le _Patronus_ était par essence lié au sentiment du bonheur, et être amoureux était la plus belle manifestation du dit bonheur. Hors le professeur n'avait été proche que d'une seule femme dans toute sa vie : Lily Potter, qui était la pièce manquante de son puzzle. En sondant plus avant ses connaissances sur Harry et sur sa mère, Nympohadora se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius Black à propos des Animagus. Le criminel avait fait parti d'un groupe appelé les Maraudeurs, ils étaient tous Animagus : lui un Sinistros et James Potter un cerf.

Donc, la biche devait être l'incarnation du _Patronus_ de Lily Potter, hors cette dernière avait sacrifié son âme au moyen du _Anima Sacrificium. _Etait-il possible qu'un fragment ait lui aussi échappé à la destruction, comme ce fut le cas pour Voldemort quand son sortilège de mort rencontra celui de Lily ? En raison des précédentes conclusions de Nymphadora, celle-ci ne lui paraissait pas irréaliste, mais un problème se posait encore. Se réfugier dans la baguette d'Harry ? Ce n'était pas possible dans la mesure où Harry n'avait récupéré sa baguette que lors de son passage au Chemin de Traverse à ses onze ans. L'âme de Voldemort s'était greffée à celle d'Harry car il était le seul hôte vivant dans la pièce après la mort de sa mère et la destruction du corps du Mage Noir, ce pouvait-il que celle de Lily ait fait pareil ?

Nymphadora se sentit nauséeuse alors même qu'elle poursuivait son raisonnement, elle avait l'intime conviction d'être sur la bonne voie, et ses découvertes la rendaient malade. Dumbledore avait parlé d'une protection qui avait sécurisé la demeure d'Harry Potter jusqu'à l'âge de ses dix-sept ans, il avait dit qu'elle avait été fondée sur le sacrifice de la mère du garçon. Elle pouvait donc faire le parallèle entre la protection de la demeure d'Harry et la protection de son esprit, le monstre était camouflé et refoulé aux frontières de la conscience d'Harry et sa mère faisait office de tampon entre les deux entités. Celle-ci avait du disparaître ou changer de forme à l'aube du dix-septième anniversaire du garçon, le laissant pour la première fois réellement exposé. Mais Harry Potter était alors devenu un sorcier suffisamment puissant et instruit pour repousser l'âme de Voldemort, il avait écrasé et camouflé la présence du fragment, c'était pour cela qu'il avait pu continuer ses études à Poudlard.

D'après les dires de Filius, que lui avait rapporté Neville avant de partir en expédition, Harry s'était définitivement éloigné de ses derniers camarades de classe pendant sa septième année, perpétuellement absorbé dans son propre monde : il devait luter contre lui même. Cet élément couplé à la magie instable du garçon en avait fait une véritable bombe à retardement, lui faisant vivre un véritable enfer. Mais il avait su résister, montrant au passage une ténacité certaine, et s'était enfui faire Dieu seul savait quoi dans le Nord avant de rallier le Brésil. L'Auror avait déjà établi que si un retournement de situation avait du avoir lieu, ce n'était pas dans ces ruines, le fait qu'il ait confié cette fausse information à Narcissa confortait Nymphadora dans ses réflexions.

Il avait du faire quelque chose à sa magie, ce qui expliquerait sa perte subite de contrôle et l'avantage insurmontable qu'avait pris le Fragment. Il avait sans doute du imiter Dumbledore et tenter d'irriguer un dispositif magique, faisant une erreur dans la quantité de magie allouée et s'était retrouvé sans les ressources suffisantes pour repousser le morceau d'âme. Ce genre de processus était long et éreintant à mettre en place, revenir sur une irrigation partielle l'était plus encore, il lui aurait fallu des années pour défaire un sort capable d'absorber son surplus d'énergie. Harry s'était alors tourné logiquement vers une solution autre : abandonner la lutte contre le morceau d'âme et chercher un moyen de l'extraire, il avait quitté le Nord pour se précipiter au Brésil, échouant avant d'atteindre son objectif.

C'est à ce moment que l'ambiance malsaine et chargée de magie avait permis le petit miracle auquel assistait Nymphadora : l'âme de Lily Potter, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait au vu de ses combats contre celle de Voldemort, s'était suffisamment renforcée pour s'incruster dans la baguette magique du garçon. Ce n'était pas un réceptacle vivant au sens propre du terme, mais chaque baguette disposait d'une identité propre et d'un ingrédient magique extrêmement rare, ces éléments combinés en avait fait un hôte acceptable pour l'infime fraction d'énergie. Le _Patronus_ lui donna un coup de langue affectueux, comme la féliciter de ses déductions avant de se redresser, l'heure était venue de reprendre l'exploration du labyrinthe.

Nymphadora avait conscience qu'il restait de nombreuses questions sans réponses, mais elle ne pourrait pas développer son raisonnement plus avant sans interroger Harry Potter lui même. Elle savait cependant où le chercher dorénavant : il était de retour à la demeure qui l'avait vu grandir, caché dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier.

« Je manque d'informations pour dire si Harry Potter est un Mage Noir, je vais donc poursuivre ma mission. Mais une fois achevée, il devra répondre de ses actes devant le Magenmagot, et s'il refuse de s'y traduire pacifiquement, je l'y traînerai de force. »

Le _Patronus_ opina gravement, entérinant ainsi leur alliance. Tonks regarda à nouveau la baguette qui semblait avoir été façonnée pour elle, elle était lisse et parfaite, douce et chaude dans sa main.

« J'espère qu'Harry n'a pas commis d'horreur avec toi, sinon je te briserai comme la loi l'exige. »

Car Survivant ou non, un Mage Noir restait dangereux et il en allait de même pour tous les artefacts magiques qu'il avait possédé. Nymphadora avait juré de lutter contre eux, elle était une Auror et une chasseuse de Mage Noir, elle était également une professionnelle qui n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à mettre ses sentiments personnels de coté pour accomplir son devoir. Elle avait su le faire pour Rémus, elle s'y résoudrait bien pour Harry James Potter.

La jeune femme eut pourtant un soupir de résignation alors qu'elle suivait le sortilège, quelques années plus tôt elle n'avait pas compris tous les aboutissants de l'affrontement entre Lily et Voldemort, imaginant à raison que seuls Harry et Dumbledore savaient. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la confidence, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus y être. La magie ouvrait une infinité de possibilités, elle était faite de rêves et permettait aux sorciers de leurs donner vie, les magiciens pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, réaliser les choses les plus folles. Il y avait cependant une part de cauchemar dans l'équation, Voldemort et ses minions en étaient l'incarnation la plus tangible, mais elle venait d'en découvrir une autre. Un enfant innocent avait grandi avec un fragment de l'âme de l'assassin de ses parents logé au fond même de son esprit, et la seule chose qui l'en avait protégé était les lambeaux de celle sacrifiée, de sa propre mère.

C'était magnifiquement horrible, une ode à l'amour maternel couplée au parangon de la misère humaine.

* * *

Bonsoir,

Un petit chapitre qui conclut le premier arc de l'histoire, la prochaine fois, petit voyage dans le passé.

Au plaisir de vous voir dans les reviews,

Gros Lapin Rouge


	10. Carte sur Table

Bonjour,

Je ne sais trop quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que je m'excuse pour mes temps d'écriture et que je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Comme promis, nous avons fait un bon dans le passé, donc faites attention aux dates.

Un Gros Lapin Rouge

oOo Harry Potter, 15 Août 1994 oOo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, l'esprit encore embrumé par le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il était partagé entre la peur et la colère, se remémorant un éclair vert qui l'avait, une fois de plus, frappé en pleine poitrine. L'adolescent pouvait cependant noter des différences avec son autre cauchemar, celui qu'il revivait en boucle depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Harry y voyait un homme s'approcher d'une petite maisonnette, détruire sa porte et affronter James Potter avant de confronter Lily. La fin, toujours similaire, se concluait par un sortilège de mort. Dans le présent songe, il se situait dans un décor tout à fait différent, aux portes d'un vieux cimetière d'avant guerre, il suivait un vieillard boiteux qui explorait une maison, surprenant une discussion sifflante avant de s'éteindre dans une explosion lumineuse.

Le jeune sorcier avait cependant réussi à retirer une information importante de ce maigre aperçu. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire, et sa cicatrice le lui faisait sentir en le brûlant. Se retournant dans son petit lit une place, Harry se positionna de telle sorte à voir son réveil. C'était un très vieux modèle, il aurait bientôt quatorze ans, les Dursley le lui avait acheté quand il était arrivé chez eux, abandonné sur le palier.

Il était cinq heures du matin, le jour commençait à poindre derrière les fenêtres fermées. Le jeune mage décida de se lever, se tenant au mur pour se redresser, il sentait sa magie s'agiter en lui et déjà une migraine fulgurante le narguait. Il se rendit à la cuisine afin de se préparer un thé qu'il infusa avec quelques gouttes d'une fiole qu'il avait dissimulée dans sa poche et n'entendit pas Pétunia le rejoindre.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser de remède magique, ta mère me disait toujours qu'ils faisaient plus de mal que de bien. » Commença-t-elle doucement, le faisant sursauter. « Tu n'arrives encore pas à dormir ? Toujours le même cauchemar ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, peu habitué à parler et se retourna pour faire face à sa tante.

« Que connais-tu de la magie ? » Son interrogation était sincère, il avait mal mais était suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître une personne s'inquiétant sincèrement à son sujet.

« Ce que je viens de t'en dire, elle fait plus de mal que de bien. J'ai lu certains livres de Lily, quand elle était encore à ton école et avant que nous ne nous fâchions définitivement. Je sais les sorts et les horreurs que vous pouvez créer. »

C'est en remuant sa décoction qu'Harry se dirigea vers le salon, s'installant dans le fauteuil de son oncle Vernon sans trop s'en préoccuper. L'homme était au lit et il dormirait d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au matin.

« Ce n'est pas la magie qui est horrible, tante Pétunia, elle n'est qu'un potentiel entre nos mains. Ce sont les hommes et les femmes qui la manipulent qui le sont. Dit-on d'un marteau qu'il est horrible ? Nous le concevons pour enfoncer des clous, fabriquer des caisses en bois, réparer des choses à l'occasion. C'est un outil de construction, un objet de création, mais dans les mains d'un malade, il deviendra un vecteur de mort et de douleur. La magie n'est pas mauvaise en soi, elle est juste trop simple d'utilisation et le premier des parvenus peut en faire ce qu'il en souhaite. »

Il ménagea une pause, sentant les griffes de son mal s'enfoncer dans sa tête.

« Ensuite, pour ce qui est de faire plus de mal que de bien, je pense que mon affliction est plus horrible que ce breuvage, donc je devrais y survivre. »

« Tu ne devrais pas en faire qu'à ta tête Harry, je sais que tu ne vis pas une situation normale, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser l'aide qui t'est proposé. J'ai reçu une lettre de ton directeur, me demandant de te convaincre d'aller lui parler. Il parait que tu as refusé toute l'année ? Lily me disait souvent qu'Albus Dumbledore était un grand et bon sorcier, qu'il était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle le monde tournait encore rond, alors pourquoi t'obstines tu à refuser son aide ? »

« Parce que des fois, le remède fait plus de mal que de bien. Ne crois pas tout ce que t'a dit maman, Albus Dumbledore est certes un grand sorcier, mais il n'est pas innocent quant au destin qu'a connu notre famille. Il œuvre pour faire le bien, mais il commet des erreurs qui ont de tristes conséquences pour les personnes qui ont le courage de lui confier leurs vies. »

Il avala d'une traite son thé, se retenant de le régurgiter au vu de son horrible goût. Il avait distillé quelques feuilles de Mandragore dans le courant de l'année afin de lutter contre le mal de tête, le remède était plutôt efficace mais il avait quelques effets indésirables. Le premier étant qu'il était indigeste, tant lors de l'ingestion que lors de sa digestion. Ainsi, l'enfant troquait son mal de tête contre un mal de ventre tentaculaire et une haleine à réveiller un dragon.

« Je vais partir aujourd'hui, merci pour ces vacances. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons faire un voyage en France, j'ai toujours eu envie de visiter la Tour Eiffel. »

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter la maison quand tu es là, tu n'as pas le droit non plus. Serais-je indiscrète de te demander ce que tu as prévu de faire pendant les deux semaines qui te séparent de la rentrée ? »

« Il y a la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se produit actuellement en Angleterre, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater. J'ai conscience de devoir rester à la maison l'été afin de renforcer les protections que maman y à installer. Mais je les sais rechargées depuis le jour de mon anniversaire, maintenant j'ai envie de voir un peu de pays, je ne peux décemment passer ma vie entre Poudlard et Privet Drive. Ce soir, j'irai voir la finale et ensuite je monterai en Écosse, j'ai été invité à passer une petite semaine chez un sorcier qui a connu mon père, ensuite je rejoindrai le château, Dumbledore ne devrait avoir aucun problème à m'ouvrir les portes du château avec un peu d'avance. »

« Au moins tu ne seras pas perdu et tu as un plan de route auquel te tenir. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne peux donc pas t'interdire de partir, tu es ici chez toi, mais si tu n'as pas envie de rester je le comprendrais. Envoie nous des lettres par la poste, Vernon n'aime pas ton oiseau même s'il le supporte, nous attendrons de tes nouvelles. Je vais aller me recoucher, seras-tu encore là quand nous nous lèverons ? »

« Non, je serais parti, je dois tromper la vigilance de la vieille sorcière qui nous surveille. Elle nourrit ses chats à cinq heures trente, ce sera mon seul créneau pour partir tranquillement. Bonne fin de nuit, tante Pétunia, pensez également à m'envoyer du courrier, je n'en reçois pas souvent de personnel... »

Pétunia l'attrapa dans ses bras quand il se redressa de son fauteuil, l'enserrant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elle laissa passer quelques instants avant de le libérer et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

« Fais attention à toi Harry, et reviens nous entier. Dieu seul sait à quel point ton monde est dangereux. »

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, surpris par cette marque d'affection qu'il n'attendait pas, aussi se contenta-t-il de baragouiner un « Oui » timide avant de reculer. Il récupéra sa valise qu'il avait descendu la veille et laissé devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de quitter la maison sans lancer un seul regard en arrière. Il n'aurait que peu de temps pour quitter Privet Drive. Pétunia le regarda descendre l'allée depuis la fenêtre, elle avait ramené la tasse dans laquelle son neveu avait préparé son thé. La portant à son nez légèrement retroussé pour humer l'odeur de cette mixture, la Dursley dû retenir un haut le cœur, et quand elle s'enquit de savoir où était le garçon, il avait disparu, laissant la rue déserte.

oOo Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, 15 Août 1994 oOo

Harry descendit du Magicobus près d'un poste de contrôle sorcier. Des Aurors étaient en charge de vérifier que les mages n'apportaient avec eux aucun objet prohibé par le ministère, afin de ne pas déranger la manifestation sportive qui allait avoir lieu.

Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait légué son père, James Potter, l'adolescent devait jouer d'esquives et de pirouettes pour ne bousculer personne et passer inaperçu. Car la cape, bien qu'à même de le cacher aux yeux du commun des mortels, ne l'envoyait pas pour autant dans une autre dimension. Il passa la sécurité sans trop de difficultés, les Aurors ne s'attendaient pas à devoir contrer un artefact aussi puissant que la cape. L'Angleterre était en paix depuis une quinzaine d'années et les attentats s'étaient fait plus que rares depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'arrestation de son cercle de fanatiques.

Une fois le point de contrôle franchi, le jeune sorcier put se mettre à flâner où bon lui semblait. Choisissant de faire un tour du côté des tentes restaurants, il fit la découverte d'une diversité qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous. Une véritable avenue de chapiteaux se dressa devant lui quand il y arriva enfin, et l'odeur lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche alors même qu'il ne dépassait pas la loge représentative de l'Allemagne.

Sur un présentoir s'empilait sangliers grillés, saucisses, bretzels, petits biscuits et d'énormes chopes de bière mousseuse. Le garçon se déplaça latéralement, faisant attention à n'écraser aucun des petits saltimbanques miniatures qui dansaient sous la table, et subtilisa avec plus où moins de discrétion une portion de frites accompagnée d'une fricadelle. En échange, il déposa un galion d'or dans la poche d'un des gros cuisiniers, vint s'installer derrière le comptoir. L'homme, muni d'un énorme couteau, se mit à trancher des morceaux de lard qu'il déposait sur une assiette, celle-ci se vidait aussi vite qu'elle se remplissait. Elle était la proie d'un petit gobelin qui devait sauter pour atteindre sa cible, enfournant la charcuterie qu'il déchiquetait avec ses dents pointues.

Un bref instant, la créature s'arrêta, reniflant dans la direction du garçon. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres et il grogna :

« Partager un repas avec Monsieur Potter, voilà un honneur que peu de ma race peuvent se vanter… Si vous voulez un conseil, l'ami, retirez donc cette cape, personne ne s'attend à vous trouver ici. »

Il se détourna ensuite de l'enfant, et reprit son attaque en règle de l'assiette de lard, cette dernière s'étant remplie pendant qu'il ne lui faisait pas honneur. Un peu plus loin voletait un oriflamme aux couleurs de la Suisse. On y avait installé, sur une simple planche en bois qui reposait sur deux tréteaux, une montagne de petites têtes en chocolat multicolores. A intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, certaines prenaient vie, des petites pattes leur poussaient et elles tentaient de s'enfuir, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence d'un véritable régiment d'enfants qui se tenait prêt à leur donner la chasse. A l'occasion, on pouvait même voir quelques adultes jeter des regards envieux à cette table.

En face se tenait le stand des belges, qui, mécontent de se voir en concurrence avec la Suisse, avait inventé leur propre attraction. Elle était présentée par un crieur public.

« Montre à gousset en chocolat ! Montre à gousset en chocolat, pour être sûr de ne pas rater l'heure du goûter ! » De grande taille et monté sur des échasses, le vendeur portait un costume moldu datant des années vingt. « Pour une montre offerte, la seconde est gratuite ! Qui mieux que les belges savent faire du chocolat ? Dites le moi gentes dames et beaux messieurs ! Montre à gousset en chocolat ! »

Poursuivant sa route, Harry évita certaines nations qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, notamment les Indiens qui tentèrent de lui faire goûter un scarabée géant. Le problème était qu'ils avaient oublié de tuer le dit scarabée, aussi le sorcier qui avait survécu au sort de mort décida-t-il de s'enfuir. Il s'éloignait définitivement de l'attroupement créé par les cuisiniers quand il découvrit une tente légèrement en retrait, celle des polonais. Une jeune femme, dans la vingtaine, y faisait tremper des petits beignets dans du chou rouge. Avisant l'adolescent, elle lui fit un sourire et offrit au garçon une boule de son pain.

« Kluski na parze, bon ! » Hésitant du fait de sa précédente découverte, Harry se fit hésitant, mais il ne résista pas bien longtemps devant la mine réjouie de la polonaise. Cette dernière retint une exclamation quand le dernier des Potter se pencha sur sa table pour ramasser un peu de chou avec son beignet, il venait de dévoiler sa cicatrice. « Toi être le vrai Harry Potter ? »

Harry lui répondit par une moue timide, légèrement énervé contre lui-même, il n'aurait pas dû écouter le gobelin qui lui avait conseillé d'enlever sa cape.

« Toi beaucoup parler au pays ! Toi beaucoup de bien fait, Harry Potter. Merci, toi notre héros. »

Le sorcier d'âge moyen qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry réagit au quart de tour quand il entendit le nom du héros national, il se retourna et regarda l'adolescent, cherchant à s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Puis, réalisant qu'il se trouvait bien face à l'homme qui avait mis fin au règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort, il tenta de lui attraper la main pour la serrer, ne croyant pas à sa chance de rencontrer le Survivant. Ce sursaut d'agitation attira l'attention de beaucoup de monde et en l'espace de quelques secondes, la rumeur enfla et quelqu'un hurla qu'Harry Potter était présent. Des dizaines de personnes se pressèrent autour de lui pour tenter de le toucher.

Dans l'agitation, Harry dégaina sa baguette par réflexe, écrasé par la foule et incapable de réfléchir. Pressé et harcelé de toute part, il perdit l'espace d'un instant la faculté de penser, et dans sa tête l'éclair vert du sort de mort frappa ses paupières, lui rappelant avec horreur le meurtre de sa mère. Son cœur battait comme un tambour à ses oreilles, l'empêchant de réfléchir et de trouver un moyen de s'extirper de ce guêpier, et quand un main agrippa sa jambe, il lança par réflexe le premier sort qui lui passa à l'esprit.

« _Reducto_ ! »

L'éclair jaune frappa la petite main, elle n'appartenait qu'à une enfant, elle devait avoir moins de huit ans. Le bras de la fillette se tordit dans un horrible craquement, puis il se boursoufla et explosa, aspergeant de sang le visage d'un Harry en état de choc devant sa propre réaction. Sa magie gronda en lui et une impulsion accidentelle émana de lui pour chasser l'amas qui l'oppressait. Un sortilège le frappa de plein fouet, rouge, et il perdit connaissance. En face de lui se tenait Albus Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître dans une gerbe de flammes; son Phénix, Fumseck, planant doucement au dessus de lui. Le temps se figea et plus rien ne bougea, Harry suspendu entre le ciel et le sol, et la foule bousculée dans sa vague de puissance.

« Mon pauvre enfant… » Murmura le vieil homme, avant de prendre les choses en main. Il se dirigea d'abord vers l'enfant, c'était une cousine éloignée de Ronald Weasley. Elle était aisément reconnaissable à ses cheveux roux, ses marques de rousseur et ses habits de seconde main. C'était une famille qu'Albus Dumbledore respectait énormément, elle avait payé un lourd tribu dans la guerre contre Voldemort, et ne méritait pas de souffrir d'une autre perte, fut-elle accidentelle. Son oiseau de feu se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant, laissant glisser une larme le long de son bec. La plaie se résorba et les tissus se reconstruire sur un os à nouveau utilisable, faisant disparaître toutes traces de la blessure horrible qui venait d'être infligée.

Le directeur passa ensuite un coup de baguette le long de la manche de l'enfant, refermant le trou laissé par le sortilège et en profita pour refaire toutes les coutures du vêtement qui devait avoir son vénérable âge, lui offrant ainsi une seconde jeunesse.

Puis vint l'heure de ramener tout le monde à sa place et d'effacer les mémoires, faisant disparaître toutes traces du passage d'Harry Potter. Cela ne prit guère de temps au sorcier qui se contenta de quelques vagues mouvements de baguette en direction de la foule, dissimulant aux consciences le nom de son élève, puis il fit exploser une casserole sur le stand polonais. Satisfait de sa mise en scène, il réanima l'héritier des Potter et s'en alla comme il était venu, avec l'aide de son précieux ami.

La vie reprit son cours normal et Harry trébucha alors que la détonation d'une explosion prenait tout le monde par surprise. Il resta prostré au sol pendant quelques instants, se rappelant de la peur panique qui l'avait saisi et de sa réaction. Il chercha des yeux l'enfant sur lequel il avait passé sa peur et le découvrit en train de sautiller joyeusement près de ses parents. L'incompréhension saisit le coeur de l'adolescent, un soupçon d'inquiétude, et il ne put quitter des yeux la fillette qui rigolait alors qu'on lui offrait un beignet. Puis, alors qu'elle se dandinait de joie, une plume d'un rouge vif glissa de ses cheveux, faite de flammes dotées de vie, elle s'embrasa et se dissipa avant de toucher le sol, apportant calme et sérénité à l'esprit d'Harry.

Son coeur se calma enfin et il saisit une main que l'on tendait vers lui.

« Allez mon bon monsieur, le alpaga un homme de forte carrure. C'était juste une petite explosion, y'a pas de quoi faire fuir un Ronflak Cornu ! » L'inconnu avait des cheveux blancs ainsi qu'une moustache imposante, un air de scientifique fou. Il tapota les épaules d'Harry cherchant à chasser des poussières invisibles à l'œil nu puis il lui donna l'accolade. « Viens avec moi mon gaillard, j'ai à ma tente un Whisky Pur feu qui réveillerait un zombie dépressif ! »

Ne pouvant résister à la poigne de l'homme, il se fit traîner à travers le festival, abreuvé par un flot de paroles continues. L'hurluberlu était manifestement fou, mais au moins il n'était pas méchant et Harry se retrouva assis à une table de camping avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à « Saperlipopette Dumbledore sans chaussettes ». Une jeune fille aux mêmes cheveux blancs lui servit un verre, faisant de même avec son père et lui lança un regard légèrement absent, regardant son front sans le voir.

« J'te présente ma fille étranger, Luna, Luna Lovegood ! Tu m'as pas l'air bien vieux, t'as quel âge ? Vingt ans ? T'as un sacré regard mon gaillard, tu es du genre à donner l'angine à un Garne ! T'es pas un meurtrier au moins ? T'as rien fait de mal dans ta vie ? Moi c'est Xenophilius… C'est vachement long comme prénom, tu peux donc m'appeler Phiphi, ou Lulu, j'aime les deux. Allez, sois pas timide, bois une gorgée, ça te remettra d'attaque ! »

Au vu de l'insistance de son hôte, Harry ne se posa pas trop de questions et il descendit le verre d'un coup. Il regretta amèrement son choix, mais au moins oublia-t-il le massacre qu'il avait failli causer. Il recracha une bonne partie de son breuvage sur la fille qui l'avait servi, ça ne l'a fit même pas réagir et le garçon se retrouva à se confondre en excuses, lui qui ne parlait quasiment jamais.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il ne trouva pas les mots pour s'exprimer convenablement, et se résolut à ne plus s'approcher de la moindre femme avant que la journée ne se finisse. Xenophilius éclata d'un rire sonore en voyant les déboires de son jeune invité et récupéra la bouteille qui était toujours dans les mains de sa fille.

« C'est pas grave mon gars, c'est comme ça qu'on devient un homme. T'as pas un petit nom ? Une appellation ? Un matricule ? » Il avala une gorgée à la bouteille, peu soucieux des convenances. « On va les éclater ces sales roumains ce soir, ils vont voir ce que notre belle Irlande peut faire ! »

« Vous êtes Irlandais ? » Crachota Harry alors qu'on lui enfonçait un deuxième verre dans la bouche, il ferma les yeux et l'avala d'un coup, se retenant de vomir.

« J'sais pas, mais en tout cas j'suis pas Roumain ! Alors ça passe mieux ? C'est la première fois qui est difficile, à force tu le sens plus, c'est aussi doux que du lait de licorne ! Mais bon, je parle mais tu m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais. T'en veux encore ? allez, un petit chlouk parce que la polonaise était jolie ! A toutes les polonaises ! » L'homme porta un toast tout seul et vida à nouveau sa chopine, qu'il chargeait décidément plus que celle d'Harry, et l'adolescent fit le même geste, l'esprit embrumé.

« On dit toujours que j'suis le Survivant ! » Répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir, tendant son bras vers la bouteille qui avait été posé sur la table sale. Il ne prêta pas attention aux petites fourmis multicolores qui tentaient d'escalader sur un journal qui titrait en gros _Le Ministère un conglomérat de poulets maladifs. _

« C'est chouette comme surnom, et t'as survécu à quoi ?»

« A la mort y parait… C'est con mine de rien, car tout le monde y survit chaque matin en se levant. » Il se surprit à rire lui aussi, accompagnant l'homme qui l'avait sorti de son pétrin. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son ventre et sa gorge ne le brûlait plus, le monde tournait et lui paraissait plus coloré. Finalement, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tout et de rien. «J'suis venu pour empêcher une attaque de je sais plus quoi… Des Mangeurs de truc dans la terre...»

« Et ça avance bien ta mission ? Moi j'suis là pour surprendre le Ministre de la magie ! Il parait qu'il va utiliser la coupe de Quidditch pour refourguer tout son stock de poulets malades aux Îles Canaries… Je suis journaliste, tu savais ? J'édite mon propre journal, j'suis libre de faire ce que je veux… Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être libre ? »

« Oui, j'suis libre quand je vole en balai, j'ai l'impression d'être un Roi ou je ne sais quoi de tout puissant. Sur mon balai je fais ce qui me chante. Sers moi encore, Xeno mon ami ! »

« T'as entendu Luna ! On a un nouvel ami, il a survécu à un truc pas cool ! C'était y'a longtemps mon gars, savoir si ça risque de nous arriver ? »

Harry tomba en avant, cognant son front sur la table alors qu'une boule remontait le long de sa poitrine, il serra les dents pour ne pas vomir, et c'est les yeux presque clos qu'il répondit.

« J'sais pas, j'crois j'étais pas né. »

« Ha oui, t'es fort comme tout, tu vis pas mais tu survis quand même. On fait vraiment des sacrés bonhommes chez nous les sorciers, c'est pas les moldus qui pourraient nous imiter, ça j'te le jure. »

Harry eut un hoquet et il se recogna le front contre le plateau. Il se bascula en arrière et tenta de se relever. Il échoua pitoyablement et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sous la table.

« Et pour ton attaque tu vas faire comment ? J'en connais pas des Mangemorts, on fait comment pour les arrêter, gamin Potter ? »

L'adolescent ne réagit même pas à l'entente de son propre prénom, et se mit à réfléchir couché sur le sol, décidant qu'il y était confortablement installé et qu'il ne bougerait sans doute jamais.

« J'vais voler la coupe, ça attirera l'attention de tout le monde, et personne osera faire d'attentats, ça te parait bien comme plan ? »

Xenophilius regarda le gamin avec un mélange de respect et de bêtise crasse.

« J'peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider mon gars ? Ca va pas être simple de leur piquer leur trophée à ces fadas du sport. »

« Me servir un autre verre peut être ? Et m'encourager, j'ai besoin de personne pour faire ce que j'ai à faire, après tout, j'suis le Survivant ! On survit tout seul non ? Sinon c'est plus de la survie...»

« Oui ! C'est bien parlé ça, viens là que je t'aide à te lever, bonne chance mon ami. Promet moi juste que tu réussiras et que tu reviendras, j'ai jamais eu d'ami. »

Ils se réfugièrent l'un comme l'autre dans une étreinte salutaire, tenant debout en se soutenant mutuellement. Prenant appui sur l'épaule de Xenophilius, Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa approximativement vers le stade qu'il voyait à l'horizon.

« Sur mon honneur et ma magie, je jure de voler la coupe du monde de Quidditch et de l'offrir à mon nouvel ami, pour qu'il en fasse quoi au juste ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un porte manteau… »

Harry approuva cette déclaration avec dignité, dans la vie il fallait savoir rester simple et se contenter de peu.

« Je jure de rapporter la coupe à mon ami Xenophilius Lovegood pour qu'il s'en fasse un porte manteau, si à ma parole je trahis, alors que ma magie me soit retirée, de toute façon elle m'apporte trop de soucis ! »

L'extrémité de la baguette s'illumina un bref instant, et un liseré d'or se traça sur le poignet des deux hommes, ils étaient désormais liés par serment.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre, je sais qu'il se faisait attendre et je m'en excuse. J'espère que le contenu vous plait toujours autant, faites le moi savoir.

Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, nous avons terminé la première partie de l'histoire, maintenant nous allons un peu visiter le passé d'Harry puis nous le retrouverons pour une troisième et dernière partie (plus tard donc) dans le présent laissé précédemment. Beaucoup d'entre vous se posaient des questions sur ce qu'avait pu faire Harry à l'école ou pendant ses voyages, je tacherais donc d'y répondre, n'hésitez pas à m'en signaler, ça ne me dérangera pas de rajouter des détails savoureux pour vous.

C'était la première fois que j'écrivais avec quelqu'un, je n'étais pas tout à fait seul sur ce chapitre, et ça a été une expérience plus que plaisante, pour preuve, il a été commencé en début d'après midi et le voilà déjà en ligne.

Merci donc à cette personne, pour ses judicieux conseils, nos moments de rires et les corrections.

Gros Lapin Rouge


End file.
